Musings
by robertwnielsen
Summary: This marks the first chapter in a new story arc, something I came up with one afternoon. Any events depicted here will have no bearing on the story arc I'm currently working on.
1. Chapter 1

_Musings_

A/N: This will be the beginning of a new (and somewhat different) story arc. Just something I came up with one afternoon. Any events depicted here will have no bearing on the other story arc (begins with _What Now?)_ that I'm currently working on. However, events illustrated here occur before the events of my story arc and Sirius7's _From Nightmares to Dreams. _– robertwnielsen.

_Caitlin_

_OH! Sometimes that man drives me **insane**! But, then there are times..._ Caitlin O'Shaunessey's mind whirled with thoughts of the man who had saved her life just a few short months ago, Stringfellow Hawke. She had met Hawke back in Pope County, Texas when he was there dealing with their corrupt sheriff. She had been the last person to talk to Hawke, before he left in..._that helicopter. Or, as I like to call it, the "black battleship with the rotors." There's got to be more to that thing than meets the eye. Looked military to me._ But, Caitlin found her thoughts drawn more to _the man _than to the_ machine. _A strange feeling suddenly tugged at the back of Caitlin's mind, a feeling she'd thought she couldn't feel anymore, due to some bad experiences, both personally and professionally. _I can't think about that now! I work with him, for Pete's sake!_ But there was something about him – his smile, his eyes...there were a few times Hawke had looked at her and it felt like she was drowning in those deep, piercing blue eyes of his.

_Hawke_

_Caitlin. **Why** can't I stop thinking about Caitlin?_

Ever since he'd encountered the fiery redhead, Stringfellow Hawke's thoughts were a mass of confusion. This frustrated the former Vietnam War pilot, as he liked to have his life in order – where he was going, what he was doing, etc. And now this crazy, outspoken redhead seemed to be trying to horn in on the very tranquility and order he so craved. _She's like that pesky little sister – the one that never goes away, _he thought to himself. _And yet...I hate to admit it, but she is pretty. _Hawke realized he'd never had a sister. It had always been just him and Saint John, until that day in Vietnam. Something about Caitlin, though, stirred feelings inside Hawke that he thought were long since dormant. _I can't, _he heard himself saying in his mind. _I can't lose her the way I've lost all the others._ His mind drifted back over the many people he'd lost in his life: His parents, to a boating accident on Eagle Lake when he was 12. His girl friend Kelly, who he had pictured spending the rest of his life with, to a drunk driver while coming home from a date.

Saint John, his older brother, who had gone down on the same mission with him. Except, Saint John had ordered String to leave before he could pick up his older sibling, and although Saint John was officially classified as MIA, every piece of evidence seemed to indicate that he was dead. Hawke refused to believe that, though. Then, finally, Gabrielle. The woman who had flown Archangel up to Hawke's cabin that day, and informed Hawke of the theft of Airwolf by its creator, Dr. Charles Henry Moffett. Moffett had killed Angela, the FIRM's operative in Libya, where he had taken Airwolf after stealing her from her base, Red Star. Archangel had sent Gabrielle, since she was the only other operative that was familiar with the situation, unaware that she and Hawke had become lovers. Hawke later found Gabrielle in the desert, where she'd been tortured and left for dead by Moffett, and later died in Hawke's arms. That had been the catalyst to a fit of rage, where he'd tracked Moffett down and blasted him into tiny fragments, before finally hiding Airwolf where no one could find it. Gabrielle's murder also threw Hawke into a deep depression. It seemed to him that everyone he loved, or _might love, _would die. And he cared too much for Caitlin to risk that. _What? I **care** about Caitlin? That was a throw out of left field I wasn't expecting, _String said to himself. _But, much as I try to deny it, everybody seems to know it. Dom, Marella, hell, I think even Michael saw something. But why can't they see how bad I am for people? It's like I told Gabrielle when she said, "Damn you." I simply replied, "You're too late. God already has."_

_Caitlin_

_The more I've gotten to know String, the more I think I __**like**__ him. Oh, sure, he can still drive me nuts now and then...but that's mainly when he ignores me. Which, _she added to herself ruefully_, he seems to be doing more and more of lately. _Caitlin made the decision as she drove in to work at Santini Air one morning. _Okay, so I know I like him. Now...how should I go about telling him?_ Stringfellow Hawke hadn't struck her to be the type who appreciated subtlety – she thought he needed the direct approach. _But, how direct?_ Cait knew she didn't want to throw herself at him like some kind of love-starved teenager. Dominic had already told her about the number of losses Hawke had felt in his life – his parents, his brother Saint John, his high school girlfriend Kelly, and, most recently, Gabrielle. _From what Dom told me about her, she just didn't sound like Hawke's type at all, _Caitlin mused.

She thought Hawke needed someone more..._well, more like...__**me**__. Somebody who's not afraid to 'take the bull by the horns,' so to speak. Someone who could draw his real personality out. _She had become more convinced, every day they worked together, that his cool, suave, Army pilot persona wasn't the real Hawke. Wasn't the man she had come to care about a great deal, even as just a friend. _For now, _she chided herself. She remembered one of the few times she ever saw Hawke smile – she thought his smile lit up the area around the old Stearman he was working on. _Maybe someday...__**I'll **__light his face up like that. _She sighed as she pulled into a parking space and turned off her car's engine. _Someday._

_Hawke_

_I know I've said this before, Caitlin is really starting to **bug** me. I don't mean just her usual snide comments, either. Those I can handle. But lately, she's been on my mind so much that it's really gotten on my nerves. _Hawke had been trying to figure her out ever since the saucy redhead showed up while he was working on an old Stearman. _Problem is, I still can't. Hell, that old Stearman was easier to figure out than Cait. _One minute, he felt like Caitlin wanted him to ask her out, the next minute, total silent treatment. He'd even tried asking Dom about it, but Dom was even more confused than his young friend. "Hey. My batting average is _lousy_," he told Hawke once when the subject of Caitlin had cropped up. _You know, whoever the idiot was who coined the phrase 'stubborn as a Georgia mule' never met that Texas gal. She's as stubborn as they come. Especially where I'm concerned. I just don't get it. And that means – I don't like it. _But then a thought began to tickle the corners of his mind. _Maybe the point shouldn't be 'I don't like it,' _the thought seemed to be saying. _**Maybe, **just maybe, you should ask yourself how you feel about **her. **_Hawke shut that thought out of his mind quickly – he wasn't going to open himself up again to that kind of hurt. Not after Kelly, and especially not after Gabrielle. _I won't take that kind of chance again. It wouldn't be fair...especially to Cait._

_Caitlin_

_I think I might have an idea how to get his attention, _Caitlin decided one day. _I know he always liked me in that red t-shirt...all I have to do is "embellish" a few things. Nothing serious...just accent a few of the right places. _She grinned as she remembered the first time she saw Hawke smile at her, while he was working on an old Stearman outside the Santini Air hangar, and kept dropping a loose bolt. She finally told him, "_You _**could** _wear this around your neck!" _Hawke had looked up and grinned at her. _"Caitlin. Deputy Caitlin_." She'd been stunned that he was even speaking to her, let alone _smiling at her, _and all she could think of to say was, _"I know that." Way to go, Cait,_ she had chided herself. _Guess Mom was right – you don't know how to sweet talk a guy. Problem is, I don't think Hawke is the kind of guy who **likes **sweet talk. So the question is – how **DO **I talk to him?_

_Hawke_

_The next time Dominic asks me anything other than a work-related question about Caitlin, I swear I'm gonna knock his block off!_ String was, by this time, not only upset with Caitlin for having intruded on the calm, predictable order that was his life, but also at his surrogate father, Dominic, for constantly badgering him about her. _Doesn't he have anything better to do than bug me? I mean, he's got a business to run, for Pete's sake! He should concentrate on that, not trying to play matchmaker for a match that will never happen!_ Dom had bugged Hawke for days about asking Caitlin out – "just to the movies, or maybe for dinner some night when we're done here. Tell you what, I'll even buy, if it'll make you feel better!" And that just made Hawke even more frustrated. _It's bad enough you're trying to hook us up, _Hawke had told Dominic when he mentioned the idea, _but don't you think this is going a shade too far?_ Then that voice tickled the back of his mind again. _You could be missing out on a wonderful friend, Stringfellow Hawke. Or maybe...something more. But you'll never know, will you? All because of this belief that everyone you love, or **might love, **will die. After all, Dominic's still here. And you love him like he was your own father. You just have to ask yourself – haven't you been alone long enough?_

_Caitlin_

_Well, we'll see what he does today, _Caitlin mused on her way into the office. She had worn the red t-shirt that always seemed to get his attention, along with a pair of blue jeans that might have been a shade tight, and her usual white sneakers. _If there's anything not to like about Hawke, it's that he's so emotionally closed off to the world. Come to think of it, that's the **only thing **I don't like about him. Of course, I can't say that I completely blame him. I probably would be too, if I'd gone through what he has. I wonder if just offering him an ear, or a shoulder to cry on might help? I guess it couldn't hurt. Hey, the worst thing he can do is say, "No." Right? But, why do I think that would hurt so much if he said it to me?_

_Hawke_

_Damn, Cait...I thought you were a little more subtle than **that.** _When Cait walked in wearing that red T-shirt and a pair of jeans that looked about a half size too tight, Hawke _knew_ what she was thinking. And so, by his expression, did Dominic. _If you wanted my attention, I guess you've got it. Now my question is, just **what **do you intend to do with it?_

_Caitlin_

She knew by the look on Hawke's face when she walked in – she definitely had his attention. _Okay, smart girl...now you __**got **__his attention, so what are you going to do with it?_ She decided to fall back on the direct approach, since that's what she was basically using anyway, and asked Hawke over lunch if he'd like to grab a bite to eat after work. His reaction, quite honestly, had surprised her. He basically told her that as long as it was a platonic thing, he was okay with it. _Okay, I think I've got my foot in the door. Now, I just have to keep it there. Sooner or later, I'll have that door pushed open far enough to __let me __**all the way **__in. I just have to be patient with him, and always try to be his friend. And maybe, someday...we'll be something more than friends._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Revelations_

A/N: This is the second chapter of a new and different story arc, something I came up with one afternoon. Any events depicted here will have no bearing on the other story arc I'm currently working on. However, events illustrated here occur before the events of my story arc and Sirius7's _From Nightmares to Dreams. _– robertwnielsen.

_Hawke_

_Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, _Stringfellow Hawke thought as he waited for Dominic to pick him up from the cabin to go to Santini Air. He and Cait had gone out for dinner the previous evening, ostensibly just as friends, and actually managed to get through the meal without sniping at one another. _She's actually quite enjoyable to talk to, when she's not biting my head off. _Hawke thought to himself, turning his head as he heard a chopper coming towards him. As he watched Dominic landing on the dock, he thought about the things he wanted to say, both to Dominic..._and to Caitlin, _he sighed to himself. _There's so much I have to say to her. But the main thing is...that I like her – a lot. What I don't know is – How does she feel about me? I mean, she must have some opinion, otherwise she wouldn't have come to dinner with me last night. But, exactly what **is** her opinion?_ As the chopper landed at Santini Air, he thought back over his conversation with Dom.

"_**Mornin,' Dom. What's got you so cheerful this morning?"**_

"_**Oh, nothing. Just...curious, I guess. So?"**_

"_**So... what?"**_

"_**So, how was dinner last night?"  
**_

_Hawke hesitated, not completely sure how he would answer.** "It was...okay. No, actually it was better than 'okay.' I actually had a very good time. She's quite fun to talk to, you know? Her 'homespun' stories were actually quite interesting, even though I think she wondered if I was really listening to her."**_

"_**Were you? Really listening to her, I mean?"**_

"_**Well, not at first, I'll admit. But the more she talked, the more interested I became – both in the conversation, and in her in general." **Wait a second. Did I just say that? Hawke was shocked, both at his admission, and his next thought**. "I think...I think I might ask her out again soon – without your interference, Dominic. I never thought I'd say this again...but I'm really starting to LIKE that girl. I mean...REALLY LIKE HER. You know what I mean, Dom?"**_

"_**Yeah, I think I do. Ah, that's good to hear, String. Good to hear." Dom throttled the engine back up and the chopper lifted off, turning towards Van Nuys and Santini Air.**_

_Caitlin_

_Well, at least one of us had a good time last night, _Cait mused to herself as she got ready to go into work. _Unfortunately, I think **I** was that one._ She'd always found Hawke difficult, if not _impossible_, to read; but last night was probably the most frustrating time she'd ever spent with him. _But, at least I got a couple of good smiles out of him,_ she reflected, remembering how, even in the lighting of the restaurant, that first smile had startled her, both with its brilliance and its intended sincerity. _But, _she said to herself as she finished getting dressed and fixing her hair, _I can't help thinking it was somewhat forced, and that makes me feel bad._

_I really should apologize to him...and Dom, _she thought miserably as she had her morning coffee and got into her car to drive to the hangar. _I mean, I know Dom did that to try and get me and Hawke closer together, but I just don't think it's going to happen. And, that's not fair to either one of them. Still, if Hawke **did **ask me out again, I wouldn't say no. I just don't think it's gonna happen, _she sighed with more than a hint of disappointment. She just wasn't sure who the disappointment was directed to – herself, for being such poor company, or Hawke for just being...well...Hawke. _I can't fault him for being what he is,_ she mused. _The man I've come to care about, even as only a friend. But, why can't I stop myself from thinking about him, and wishing it could be more?_

_Hawke_

_I don't think Cait will be expecting this,_ Hawke thought to himself, _but I definitely want to ask her out again...someplace nice. Maybe dinner again, and dancing, or something of that nature. One thing I **don't **want, is for it to feel like Dom set it up again. _Hawke was surprised that he felt this way. _I can't explain it...I just want to get to know her better._ He felt an emotion stirring in both his head, and his heart; one that he hadn't felt since Gabrielle, and one he was quickly coming to realize he'd missed feeling in his life.

As they arrived at Santini Air, Dominic noticed something strange about his young friend. _If I didn't know better, _Dom said to himself, _I'd think Hawke had a schoolboy crush on Cait. _He forced himself to abandon that thought, though. _It's not gonna happen, _Dom said to himself dejectedly. _He's so wrapped up in this self-pity, or whatever it is, that he can't see what's right in front of him. Well, if I can do anything to nudge him out of it, then I will. One way or another._ Aloud, he said, _**"So, String. Any idea what you're gonna do about..."**_ He left the question deliberately unanswered, for Hawke to fill in the blank.

_I don't know, Dom. _Hawke had a feeling his friend's question was about Caitlin – and he honestly didn't know _what _he planned to do about her. He was frightened by feelings that he hadn't experienced in a long time – and knew that he was beginning to experience again. _And I don't scare easily, _he groused to himself as they got out of the chopper to wait for Caitlin. _I wonder what Cait's going to think when she hears all of this?_

_Caitlin_

_I hate myself for what I did to Hawke last night_, Cait thought dejectedly as she pulled into her parking space and turned off her car's engine. _I got the impression he was wishing he was anywhere else, with **anyone else, **than there with me. _What she couldn't figure out was why it bothered her so much that he hadn't enjoyed himself. _For crying out loud, _we're_ not an item or anything, _she thought to herself, and was surprised with the amount of sadness she felt as she thought about it. _But...I can't help it, _she thought to herself as she walked into the hangar. _I like him...a lot. In fact, I think...I **love him. **But, if I tell him that without knowing how he feels, I'll feel even worse than I already do. _She had to stop herself from crying as she walked into the hangar and greeted the guys.

_Dominic_

_Uh-oh. Something's wrong with Cait. _He didn't need to be a professional shrink to know that she was upset about something. She tried to deny it, but Dom knew the sassy redhead too well to believe what she was trying to tell them. Hawke decided to excuse himself and go check out a new Hughes 500 that had just been delivered, and Dom finally asked Cait what was bothering her so much. Twenty minutes later, Dom found himself musing over their conversation.

"_**Dom, I'm sorry," **Cait had said. **Last night was a complete disaster. I mean, I enjoyed being with Hawke...but I don't think the feeling was mutual." **She was near tears when she finished, and she had to bite her lip to keep them from flowing freely._

Dominic didn't really know what to say, especially considering what he'd heard from String, so he had said, **_"Cait, sweetheart, how do you know? I mean, I know String probably better than anybody. He just takes a while to get to know people – give him some time, kid. He'll come around." _**_And besides, _he mused to himself, _I heard a few things this morning that would change your mind. _Just then, Hawke had come back and announced that the 500 was ready to check out, and he'd asked about a co-pilot. **_"I got a lot of work to do," _**_Dom had said. _**_"Cait, why don't you take this one?"_**_ I recognized that look of sheer panic at first, but then it melted into that familiar grin I know so well. _**_That's two you owe me, sweetheart, _**Dom thought to himself as they walked to the chopper together.

_Hawke_

_Sheesh. First, he sets us up to go to dinner, now this. Is he **ever **gonna give up?_ Hawke asked himself as he helped Cait get into the co-pilot's chair of the new chopper, then he climbed into the pilot's seat and started the engine. _On the other hand, _Hawke said to himself, _maybe this is just the opening I need to tell her how I feel. _Later, after about a forty-five minute test flight, as Hawke landed the helicopter, he reflected back on the conversation they'd had.

"_**Hey. You're awful quiet over there," **_Hawke had said to his co-pilot. **_Something on your mind?"_**

"_**Yeah," **_ Cait had answered him, her mind obviously a million miles away. "**_You could say that."_**

"_**You want to talk about it? According to Dom, I'm a pretty good listener when I want to be. And, right now, I want to be." **_Cait hadn't been sure how to take that, but she decided she'd go along with her feelings, whatever they were.

"_**Hawke, have you ever had feelings for somebody, somebody you worked with, and you were afraid that you wouldn't be able to keep working with them because you knew your feelings for them would get in the way?" **_

_I'm not sure what she expects me to say...especially when I'm having the same feelings. Wonder who she's talking about,_Hawke thought to himself. Aloud, he'd said,_ **"I suppose so. Why? Who is it? Somebody at the hangar?"**_

_She couldn't even look over at me when she answered me, _Hawke thought to himself. _**"Yeah."**_

Hawke found himself trying to figure out who she might be referring to, but kept coming up blank. _Of __course, I'm not exactly thinking straight, since for some strange reason, I'm suddenly feeling very __jealous. _Aloud, he said, _**"Who?"**_

Caitlin wasn't sure she could get the words out, but she finally listened to her heart, and whispered, _**"You, Hawke."**_

"_**Me?"**_ Even with his super-sensitive hearing, he wasn't sure he'd heard Caitlin right.

"_**Yeah, Hawke. It's you. I like you...a lot."**_

Hawke decided he better set the chopper down. _**For more reasons than one, **__he mused to himself. _Once the chopper was set down, he turned to her and asked, _**"Cait. Why didn't you just come out and tell me?"**_

"_**Aw, I don't know, Hawke. I mean, I knew I liked you...I've known since practically the day I saw you working on that old Stearman. Trouble is, I didn't know how to tell you, or even if I WANTED to tell you; or if my feelings were real, or whether or not you felt the same way and I wasn't going to make a complete fool of myself by telling you...and I'm rambling and babbling and..." **_Hawke figured he knew only one way to shut her up – he could tell that he sure as hell wasn't going to get a word in edgewise.He leaned over the center console, and very gently, kissed her. 

_Caitlin_

"_**and I'm rambling and babbling and..."** _Suddenly, Caitlin felt the last thing she ever expected – the gentle pressure of Hawke's lips against hers. _He hasn't kissed me since that day at the studio...at least, not like this. _She stiffened for a moment, unsure of his intentions, but as she felt the kiss deepen, she relaxed and allowed herself to return it fully, and poured every ounce of feeling she had for him into it. _ All of a sudden, I wish this had happened somewhere other than the cockpit of this helicopter. _Finally, after several seconds, Hawke broke off the kiss, and his expression as he drew back was as anxious as Caitlin's had been before. _**"I'm...I'm sorry, Cait. I didn't know what else to do to get you to stop talking."** I can't believe I just heard that, _she said to herself. _He actually tried to **apologize **to me for the fact that he proved me wrong. **"String. There's no need to apologize. I guess...I guess this means I was wrong about you."**_

"_**In what way, Cait?"**_

"_**Last night, when we were at dinner, I didn't think you liked me very much. I mean, you hardly said a word, and even when you did, it didn't exactly sound like you were enjoying yourself. So I figured you just weren't having a good time, and just weren't interested in me...at least, not the way that I think I'm interested in you."**_

"_**Cait, I'm sorry about last night. I just sometimes take a while to get to know someone. With you, it was ridiculous – we've known each other for almost a year. I was going to wait to tell you this, but since you've basically brought everything out, there's no need for me to hide it. You're gonna have to be patient with me, though, because this is really hard. I...I like you, too. A lot. In fact – and I hope I'm not out of line here – I think I'm in love with you."**_

_Okay, now this I **really **can't believe I just heard, _Cait muttered to herself, stunned. _What must I look like, with my mouth hanging wide open? I-I've got to tell him something...he's sitting there waiting...so patiently. _Aloud, she said, _**"Hawke? I – I love you, too. And...I'm **_**in love with you. **_**I guess I have been for a while now." **_They both leaned back across the console in their seats, and both breathed large sighs of relief. Finally, Hawke had said, _**"You wanna step outside? I suddenly think it's very warm in here."**_

She smiled back at him and said, _**"Sure."**_

Once they were both out of the chopper, Caitlin started to walk away for just a moment, then turned back to Hawke, who had likewise stopped. _**"So, what do we do now?" **_He asked, still a little unsure of his position.

Slowly she approached him. _**"I dunno, Hawke. But, doesn't it feel good to get this out in the open? I mean, I probably would have quit if I'd had to keep this secret too much longer. I...I guess this changes a lot of things between us, huh?"**_

She was finally close enough to him for Hawke to reach out and take her hand. _**"Yeah, it changes a few things. But, one thing that'll never change is how I feel about you, Caitlin. But it's like I told you before – you're gonna have to be patient with me, because I've got a whole lot of ghosts to work through."**_

She squeezed his hand reassuringly and replied, _**"But at least now, we can work through them TOGETHER, String. I'll always be here for you. No matter what. I promise you that."**_

Hawke couldn't stop himself. He wrapped her in his arms and answered her, _**"Me too, Cait. If you ever need somebody to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you, always. No matter what. But now," **_he said, breaking the embrace, _**"I think we'd better get back to the hangar before Dom decides to send out a search party." **_Hand-in-hand, they walked back to the helicopter and Hawke opened the co-pilot's door for her. As she climbed in, she gave him one quick peck on the cheek and said, "_**Some check ride, huh?"**_

Hawke grinned as he glanced at her and replied, _**"Yeah. Some check ride."**_

**Santini Air**

_Dom_

**_Where could they be?_** Dom wondered to himself, and he began wondering if something had happened to his brand new chopper before he even had a chance to paint it. Just then, he heard the sound of the chopper's engines, as it gracefully came in for a usual, Stringfellow Hawke – style perfect landing. What was unusual, Dom noticed, was what happened when String and Cait got _out_ of the chopper. **_Am I seeing things...or are they holding hands? Mamma Mia, I hope I'm not crazy. _**Half an hour later, Dominic reflected on what they had told him –

"_**Is there something you two want to tell me?" **Dominic had said, not quite believing what he was seeing. But the evidence was staring him right in the face – there stood String and Caitlin, hand-in-hand like a couple of lovestruck teenagers._

"_**Well, Dom, it looks like I was wrong about String..."**_ she glanced over at him, and he nodded imperceptibly, **_"and you were right."_**

"_**What was I right about, Cait?"**_

"_**Hawke...and me. Turns out he feels a lot the same way about me that I do about him." **_Her glance this time was a bit more apprehensive – Apparently, parts of her brain weren't ready to accept what had taken place between them...yet.

"_**Well, Cait – I know you're gonna be really mad when I tell you this – I kinda had a feeling that's what you were gonna say."**_

"_**WHAT?" **_Caitlin had literally exploded at him, anger flashing in her blue-green eyes. **_"How could you possibly have known that?"_**

Suddenly, she felt Hawke's hand on her shoulder, comforting and reassuring. _**"Cait. Dom and I had a conversation about you while we were on our way here this morning. I...I basically told him how I felt."**_

"_**You guys, I don't know who to be mad at first!" **_Both Dom and String held their breath, knowing that whomever she decided to be mad at was going to get the full brunt of her Irish temper, something neither man wanted to experience. _**"But, I guess I understand. Well, Hawke, I hope someday you get to feel as comfortable talking to me as you are talking to Dom." **_

Hawke put his hands gently on her shoulders and said, _**"Just be patient, Cait. I'll get there. It's just going to take time."**_ As he drew her close for a warm embrace, he couldn't see Dominic raise his eyes to the sky, as if he were saying _**Thank you, Lord. It's a miracle!**_

"_**Something wrong, Dom?" **_from Hawke. Dominic wiped a stray tear from his eye and said, _**"Nah, String. Nothing. Just...happy you finally came to your senses. I mean, I've been telling you for the last..what...eight, nine months now, to give it a chance with Cait? I REALLY think you two are good for each other. At least, I KNOW she's good for you." **_Dom answered him with a grin.

"_**Yeah, Dom. She is good for me. And, I hope I'll be good for her, too." **_Hawke couldn't help but notice a sly grin coming across Dom's face and he quickly thought, _Good grief, what did I just say?_ Caitlin looked up at him and smiled, saying, _**"Yeah, String. I think you'll be good for me, too." **_They walked back into the hangar together, Caitlin and Hawke both feeling the flood of emotions of this thing they were beginning. Neither one knew exactly what tomorrow would bring. But they did know one thing – they would face it together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Giant Steps_

A/N: This is the third chapter of a new and different story arc, something I came up with one afternoon. Any events depicted here will have no bearing on the other story arc I'm currently working on.– robertwnielsen

_Caitlin_

_I think I'm gonna need three cups of coffee this morning, not just one, _Caitlin O'Shannessy drowsily mused to herself as she trudged through her kitchen. _My head's still reeling from what happened yesterday, and I barely slept a wink all night. _Once again, as had happened most of the previous night, she found her mind drifting back to the end of a conversation she'd had with Hawke, in the cockpit of a Hughes 500 they had taken out for a simple check ride –

_Flashback – Revelations_

_**"String, have you ever had feelings for somebody, somebody you worked with, and you were afraid that you wouldn't be able to keep working with them because you knew your feelings for them would get in the way?" **I could tell he didn't know how to answer me, and I wondered what he had to be thinking. Then, he finally said he supposed he understood, and asked me if I had these feelings about somebody he knew. Oh, I knew I couldn't tell him the truth...but, I also knew how badly I wanted to._

_I remembered, I couldn't even look him in the eye when I answered him. I just focused on the floor and said, **"Yeah."**_

_I wasn't sure I could get the words out when Hawke had asked me who it was that I was having these feelings about, but I finally listened to my heart, and whispered_, _**"You, String."**_

_Oh, I wish I'd had a camera at that moment**, **_Cait thought to herself, as she pictured that deer-in-the headlights expression Hawke had on his face; the one he got when something really had him confused. He'd even asked her, **_"Me?"_** _As if he didn't believe me,_Cait mused dejectedly. _And, I have to admit, that hurt. More than I thought it would. But, I'd laid my cards on the table, and I sure as heck wasn't going to fold just because he couldn't get the picture, so, as usual, I had to explain it to him_.

"_**Yeah, String. It's you. I like you...a lot."**_

_End Flashback_

At first, she didn't even know why she'd told him. _Yes you do, you stubborn mule, _she chided herself. _You told him because number 1, it's the truth; and number 2, you never could have stayed at Santini Air if you hadn't told him. ___What had really surprised her, she thought, was Hawke's reaction to her sudden revelation – after he'd set the chopper down, he genuinely asked her why she hadn't just come out and told him. No kidding or teasing, like he'd done so many times in the past. But then, when her explanation turned into a rambling, incoherent mess, _he kissed me. And not a friendly peck on the cheek like he's given me more than once...this one had something behind it__**.**_ She had to suppress a shiver as she remembered exactly _how much _emotion was behind that kiss, on both their parts. It reminded her of the kiss they'd shared on a movie set several months back,_except this time, there was __no director egging him on – it was all him.____Boy, I guess I was wrong about him.___She remembered telling Dominic, "_**Last night was a complete disaster. I mean, I enjoyed being with Hawke...but I don't think the feeling was mutual," **_after their first "date," which Dom had apparently gone to the trouble of setting up. _Guess that's two I owe him,___Caitlin thought cheerfully to herself, as she recalled how Dom had conveniently found too much work to do to take a new Hughes 500 up for a check ride, instead asking Cait and String to do it. _And that's where it all began__**, **_she thought to herself. _Wouldn't that make an interesting story to tell the kids someday...__**KIDS?**__ Where the heck did __**THAT **__come from?_

_Dominic_

_Ah, that did my heart a world of good, _Dominic Santini thought to himself, as he remembered watching String and Caitlin come out of the new Hughes 500, holding hands. _Of course, they did nearly give me a heart attack, being gone for so long,_he mused, _but if it helped bring them together, I suppose it was all worth it. I meant what I said to String, too – I really think Cait's gonna be good for him. If not exactly in the same way he might be thinking. _Dominic had to smile at that thought – _Maybe...just maybe...I'll get those grandkids before I kick off after all,_he mused, an air of confidence suddenly permeating the hangar. _Well, I better get a move on. String will be wondering where I am._With a new spring in his step, Dom jogged over to one of the bright, patriotically painted choppers, and fired up the engine. Once airborne, he headed straight for Hawke's cabin.

_Hawke_

_So I told her how I really felt**, **_Stringfellow Hawke mused as he cleaned up the last of the breakfast dishes. _Why do I still feel like some sort of lovesick high school kid?_ He couldn't understand why his emotions would be all screwed up, just because he'd finally had the last of his defenses penetrated by that saucy little spitfire of an ex-cop from Texas. _She would have been the LAST person I would have thought would affect me like this,_Hawke said to himself, a new respect for Caitlin taking root beside the love that was already deeply entrenched in his heart. _I just...I just hope this doesn't end up like Kelly...or worse..._His nearly euphoric state suddenly came crashing down around him, as he remembered how nearly everyone else he'd loved, including Gabrielle, had died. _I just can't let that happen...not to her,_Hawke said determinedly to himself. _Of course, Cait's already proven she's more than capable of taking care of herself. The one thing I don't want to do is move too fast; _Hawke chastised himself, as a very strange feeling stirred inside him. _She **would** deck me if she knew what I just thought of. _

_Dominic_

_String, if you don't let go of some of these deep-rooted fears of yours, so help me, I'll BEAT them out of you!_ Dominic remembered feeling that way more than once over the course of the past year. He couldn't believe it had taken him almost the entire year to get Hawke to see Caitlin as anything more than the annoying little sister type. _You know I'm not getting any younger, buddy...would a surrogate grandchild or two be too much to ask for?_ Until yesterday when he'd seen Hawke and Cait come out of that chopper holding hands, Dom had feared that even that wish would be too much to ask. _After seeing that, though, I'm not so sure anymore. Of course, String would probably say I jumped to the wrong conclusion again...and, I probably did. Guess that's why Mamma always said I'd never be a doctor...'cause I've got __**no patience. **__Well, here we are,___Dom mused as he came towards the landing dock at Hawke's cabin. _You know, I could "strand" Cait up here for a couple days. But, with that __super-hearing of String's, I'm really gonna have to play it coy, or it' s never gonna work. _

_Hawke_

_Uh-oh. I know that look. Dom's got something up his sleeve, and I don't need three guesses to tell me who it's about. What have you got in mind for Cait and me this time, Dom? _String couldn't bring himself to ask the question out loud as he clambered into the co-pilot's chair, so he left it up to his imagination. _And, what my imagination's telling me, I can't say I totally dislike**. **_Hawke wondered if it might be possible to arrange for a little alone time up at the cabin, just him and Cait, sometime in the not-too-distant future. _Probably easier than I think**, **_Hawke chastised himself. _Dom's left her up here before...but not overnight like I'm thinking of...and besides, things are a little different between me and Cait, now. I can only imagine what he might think if I mentioned this to him. Aw, heck, what's wrong with me? It's not like I can't just bring her up here myself – Dom doesn't even have to get involved, if he doesn't want to**. **_Hawke smiled as an idea crossed his mind. _Not yet...not yet, _he mused to himself, _but, it'll happen, eventually. _

_Caitlin_

_Why can't I make up my mind? Must be because I'm so tired, _Caitlin groused to herself, as she drove in to work that morning. _One minute, I think things are moving kinda fast with me and String...and the next, I don't think they're moving fast **enough**. And that last kinda scares me. _She knew she loved him, and she'd learned yesterday that the feeling was mutual, which had both shocked and delighted her. _At least, now I know I didn't make a complete fool of myself,_she thought, relieved. _But, where do we go from here? _She suddenly felt a strange heat rising in her, despite the cool morning air being funneled through her car's vents. **_Oh, my God!_** she thought, horrified. _I can't believe what I just thought. Still...if something like that happened, I wouldn't be completely opposed to it...but, not just yet. If Hawke knew what I thought just now, he'd hightail it back to that cabin of his, and an entire Army brigade wouldn't be able to drag his butt back outta there. And, I'd have lost him forever. _Then, an even worse thought crossed her mind, and she shivered in response to it. _Oh, no._ _What if he changed his mind, and decided to back away from me, again? _It had happened before, she recalled. Just when she thought they had made progress, he suddenly withdrew back into himself, and spent more time at the cabin than was really necessary – alone. _Well. If he thinks I'm gonna let him do that, after what he told me yesterday, he's got another think coming! _

Caitlin forced herself to relax, and finally she had to smile, both inwardly and outwardly, at the direction her life was taking. _Heck, Mom would even be happy, I'll bet, _Caitlin mused happily as she reached the hangar and opened the office; waiting for Hawke and Dominic.

_Dom_

_String's too quiet – something's bugging him,_Dom worried. _He's usually at least said SOMETHING to me by this time in the trip. I sure hope he hasn't had second thoughts about Cait. I saw the way she looked at him yesterday; if he backed off, that little gal's heart would split right in two. And I'm not sure if she could stand that._Dom thought his young friend was more honorable than that, but he still worried. Finally, he blurted out, **_"String. What's on your mind?"_**

_Hawke_

Hawke glared at him and replied, _**"I'll give you three guesses, but you're only gonna need one." **_When Dominic hadn't taken the bait after a few minutes, however, String admitted, _**"Yeah, Dom, it's Cait."**_ Hawke replied in response to Dom's question. He knew, just by the expression on Dom's face, what his mentor had thought. _**"Look, Dom. I know what you're worried about – that I'm gonna back out on her." ** _Hawke noted the look on his closest friend's face, and continued, _**"Dom. You didn't have to say it, it was written all over your face – you're scared that I'm having second thoughts about getting involved romantically with her. But listen. I haven't felt this way...well, since ****Gabrielle. Sure, Rosalind and I had some fun, but she just wasn't my type." **_Hawke was referring, of course, to Carter Anderson III's assistant, Rosalind. He had danced with Rosalind a couple times when they were all out one evening, and Hawke had caught sight of Caitlin and her new boyfriend, Robert. _Yeah, and we saw how that one turned out**, **_Hawke ruefully recalled, as he remembered how they had discovered Robert was actually a mercenary, who'd been hired to take Anderson out. _And he would've taken Cait along with him**, **_Hawke mused. _I wonder how she felt about the fact that I had to kill someone she was in love with?_ By this time, they had arrived at the hangar, and found everything opened and ready for business, so Hawke made a decision. He resolved to discuss that with Caitlin in the not-too-distant future. _The sooner, the better. _Then he saw her walking out of the office. _Well, I guess there's no time like the present. Somebody said that._ He noticed as Caitlin flashed her million-dollar smile at him, and said, _**"Hey, Cait. You got a sec? I need to talk to you about something...important."**_

_Caitlin_

The serious look on Hawke's face and his tone of voice startled her. _Oh, no. He is gonna try and back away from me,_she thought to herself. _Oh, like hell he is! Heck, I'll stow away in his chopper and follow him up to that cabin if I have to, before I let him do that to me. I just got him to admit he has feelings for me, and I won't let him turn those feelings off! And if he thinks I would, then he's got another think coming!_ He took her hand and led her away from the hangar, and she knew he could feel the tension in her hand, so she willed herself to relax, but at the same time, she felt a fear gnawing at her gut that just wouldn't go away. _String, don't torture me like this. Spit it out, will you?_So she was shocked when he asked her how she felt about his having to kill Robert a few months before. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Okay, maybe I'm wrong. But, how do I answer him? _She knew she had only gotten involved with Robert to try and make String jealous, and she couldn't deny the fact that Robert tried to kill her, along with Carter Anderson III, the industrialist that she was flying to a meeting, when Hawke had shown up in that helicopter again.

Yes, she'd been sad when he was shot down, and even gone so far as to tell Hawke she'd never get involved with anybody again—_But then again, I didn't know how String felt about me...or about us, _Cait reminded herself. She answered him the best she knew how. _**"String. You remember what I said after Robert died? Well, I thought I meant every word of it. But, something kept me from going, and now I know what that something was."**_ Hawke's deer-in-the-headlights expression suddenly struck Caitlin as absolutely adorable, and she felt her heart race at the sight of it, until he asked her exactly what she meant. _**"Oh, you lunkhead!" **_Strangely, she was relieved that he didn't quite get the message. _**"I stayed because as much as it hurt when Robert died, I...I realized there might be a chance for us. And I couldn't—****I didn't**** want to leave unless I knew for sure, one way or the other."**_ she grinned up at him as she slipped her arms around his neck, _**"I wasn't wrong, was I? About us?" **_Her expression suddenly darkened, and she worried she'd made a complete fool out of herself—until she felt Hawke's arms as they slid around her waist, and saw him smile at her—a smile that she quickly realized melted her heart. __

_Hawke_

"_**No, Cait. You weren't wrong," **_he heard himself whisper just before he kissed her. Hawke felt relief flood his body when he heard that Cait wasn't angry at him for what happened before, with Robert. When they broke off the kiss, after he caught his breath, Hawke said, _**"I'm glad you told me." **_And, he meant the words he said – that was something he'd had issues with before, he knew he sometimes would say things that he didn't mean. And he knew that was something he'd have to be careful of. _I don't want to ever say anything to her that she could misinterpret. _

_Dominic_

_Oh, boy. I did **not** like what I just saw, _Dom thought to himself as Caitlin and String walked away. _Just the tone of his voice when he asked Cait to talk to him – it worried me. And I could almost cut the tension between them with a knife. I know what he told me in the chopper, for crying out loud, but the fact that he **told** me something is one thing – there's nothing that says he didn't change his mind. 'Course, if he did, after she got over being hurt, Cait would probably beat the snot out of him. _However, when he saw Hawke and Cait walk back towards the hangar, his arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist, Dom knew he was wrong. _And, I've never been happier to **be** wrong, _Dominic added to himself. _Now I need to find out what went on, before I go bonkers. **"Guess it's my turn, String. Can I talk to you for a sec?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**...can I talk to you for a sec?" **Uh-oh. Now, I'm in trouble, _Hawke said to himself. _I bet Dom thought I just broke things off with Cait. Well, I'll just have to set him straight._ Sure enough, Dom's first question was what Hawke wanted to talk to Caitlin about. _**"Simple, Dom," **_Hawke said. **_"I had something I had to ask Caitlin – I had to know how she felt about what happened with Robert." _**Hawke had to admit, seeing Dom's smile just then made Hawke as happy as he had ever been, except maybe for the past couple of days with Caitlin. When Dom asked him what Caitlin had said, he replied, _**"She told me the truth, Dom. That she had been hurt when Robert was killed, which you and I both remember...but that she felt like when Robert died, it opened a door for us. And, it looks like she was right. Don't you think?"**_

_Dominic_

"_**Yeah, String. I think she was right. And I'm also glad you realized it before it was too late!" **_Dom wrapped his young surrogate son in a manly, fatherly hug, relieved to hear that String hadn't decided to break off their fledgling relationship before he really even gave it a chance, as Dom had feared he would. _String just needed to clear some things up in his head, _Dom said to himself, which made perfect sense, when he thought about it for a moment. He did indeed remember how Cait had felt, up at the cabin after Robert's death, when it seemed that everything she said, Hawke had some cello music for, from a funeral march all the way to an upbeat little tune. But, then the subject of "the helicopter" had come up – Hawke and Dom's denials seemed to snap Caitlin straight out of her funk – and Hawke had played the opening bars to the "1812 Overture" at the end of it all.

_Now, we've practically made her part of the crew, _he said to himself, _especially after we had to go get Michael with me in that body cast. _He winced a little as he remembered the movie stunt that had gone so wrong, leaving Hawke with a broken arm (_how the hell did he get so damned lucky, anyway?_ Dom had mused later) and him in a full body cast, giving Caitlin instructions from the countermeasure specialist's chair. _Fortunately, she was a quick study,_ Dom mused. _I was afraid String would never let her back in the cockpit after her first time out. _He chuckled to himself as he remembered what String had told him – How Cait had armed a Hellfire missile without first deploying the guns and ADF pod, and very nearly blown herself, Hawke, _and _Airwolf straight to hell. _Heck, now she not only runs the engineering console, she's even flown the Lady a couple of times. And, she's a pretty good pilot, _Dom admitted to himself, _although she's never flown our Lady in combat. _

_Caitlin_

_I guess I just have to ask myself, 'how fast do I want this to go?' _She thought back to the drive into work, when she'd suddenly found herself nearly sweating, despite the cool morning air. _I guess it shouldn't have surprised me, that I got so warm like that...considering the thoughts that ran through my mind at the time,_ she said to herself as she and Hawke grabbed a bite to eat from the food stand that sometimes showed up right near the hangar. Fortunately for both of them, this was one of those times. As they ate, Caitlin found herself re-hashing the thoughts she had while she drove in to work. _Why did **that** suddenly cross my mind? _She asked herself, fully aware of what _**"that" **_was. _Good God, I have **got **to get my imagination under control, _she thought to herself desperately, _before I go and do something we're **both **gonna regret! If I've figured anything out about Hawke, it's that he doesn't like to be pushed. And what I thought of on the way in here this morning would push him all right...right over the edge, and I'd most likely never see him again. And that's the last thing I want._

_Hawke_

_Cait's got something on her mind. I just don't know what, and she won't tell me. _Hawke had been concerned about her ever since they came back from lunch. _It's nothing serious, I hope, but if she's not careful, she's gonna hurt somebody...mainly herself. I've already had to take a hammer away from her...twice. And, when I accidentally touched her hand once, I swear her face turned brighter red than her hair...so I know something's on her mind. Why won't she just talk to me, for heaven's sake? _

_Caitlin_

_I hate not talking to him, especially now, _Caitlin said to herself sadly, _but if I did, I'd just make a huge fool out of myself, and I don't want to do that. He is such a gentleman, after all...and he's always treated me like a lady...just the kind of guy Daddy always wanted for me...I guess that's why I love him. But if I even mention the thoughts I've had this morning, I don't know what would happen...and that's why I won't do it...I don't want to know his reaction._

_Dominic_

_Okay, what's wrong now?_ Dominic had noticed that neither Cait nor String had been able to keep their minds on anything since lunch. _Cait's turned into a complete klutz...and String...well, he's just being...String. But, if I don't do something, somebody's gonna get hurt. Or something's gonna get broken. Besides, I can handle things around here – we're not exactly up to our eyeballs in work. _Finally, he said, _**"Okay, you two. You've got a choice – either tell me what's got the both of you so preoccupied, or get the heck outta here before you hurt yourselves...or me! And since today's Friday, if you do decide to leave, I don't want to see you back here until Monday...at least. Capice?**_"

_Hawke_

Hawke noticed Caitlin's glance at him, and he glanced back at her and said, _**"Guess we'll see you Monday, then."**_ Dom grunted in satisfaction. At least, if they were gonna hurt themselves, it wouldn't be on _his _dime. _Well, Dom, you've done it again. I know you too well, old friend..you're trying to give us more time to spend together, one way or the other. _He decided he'd let his old friend know he appreciated it...he just wasn't sure how. Finally, he turned to Caitlin and said, _**"Well. Got any plans for the weekend?"**_

_Caitlin_

"**_I guess that depends on you, String."_** Dominic stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that, and Caitlin could only imagine the thoughts running through his head. _That's why I said it, Dom, _Cait grinned to herself. _I figure that oughta give your imagination something to chew on over the weekend. _And by the look on his face, that was exactly what Dominic intended to do.

_Hawke_

"_**Well, I had planned to be up at the cabin all weekend—**__**but **__**that gets a bit lonely,"**_ Hawke thought he saw a slight grin tug at Caitlin's lips, and he _knew_ what sort of thoughts this discussion had planted in Dom's mind. _**"Unless..."**_

_Caitlin_

_Well, he's opened the door, _Cait thought to herself, _now what? _When she glanced at Hawke, she knew he wanted an answer one way or the other, so she made up her mind. _**"Sure. I think I'd like to spend a weekend up there, away from people...as long as I'm with you. Sounds like fun." **_

_Hawke_

_**Wow. That went a lot easier than I expected,** _Hawke thought to himself. _I half expected her to either slug me for the suggestion, or turn around and stalk out of here. _Aloud, he said, "Well, why don't you go get some things packed, meet me back here in a while, and we'll head up. Sound like a plan?"

_Caitlin_

"_**Sounds like a plan, String," **_she walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. **_"I'll be back soon, don't worry." _**With a smile on her face, she hurried to get into her car, and headed off for home.

By the time she reached her house, Caitlin's emotions were an absolute wreck, in spite of the calm demeanor she displayed back at the hangar only a few minutes ago. On the one hand, she was excited that she would be with String, alone at his cabin, for an entire weekend. She'd been up there other times, of course, but that was usually when Dom or Michael and Marella were there with them. _And, of course, I didn't feel the same way about Hawke then, as I do now. _But, on the other hand, she was scared to death. _What would I do...if those urges from this morning come back again? _She asked herself as she packed away some clothes and other necessities she'd need for a weekend away, then locked the house up and got back in her car, headed back towards the airfield. _Well, I guess we'll just play it cool, Cait, _she said to herself. _If something's gonna happen, this weekend, it's gonna happen. If not, I'll deal with it. Somehow, _she sighed wistfully, _I'll deal with it._

_Dominic_

"_**Did I hear you two right? You're really going up to the cabin, together...alone?" **_Dom wanted to make sure he'd understood everything he'd just heard. _I hoped that's what would happen when I gave them the weekend off, _Dom said to himself. Unfortunately Hawke caught the expression on Dominic's face. _Uh-oh, _Dominic suddenly worried. _I think I'm in trouble._

_Hawke_

"_**No, Dom. You're not in trouble," **_Hawke grinned at his old friend as Dominic blew out a huge sigh of relief. **_"I figured that's what you were intent on the minute you said we had the weekend off. I hate to say it, Dom, but you are ENTIRELY too predictable," _**Hawke continued. The two old friends shared a laugh, then Hawke said, _**"I just hope you didn't expect us to do anything, if you catch my drift."**_

_Dominic_

"_**String. I'm surprised at you. Did you REALLY think I planned this just so you guys could spend a romantic weekend up at the cabin, alone?" **_Dominic's expression betrayed his true intentions, however. **_"Aw, heck, I admit it. I did. String, you know I was just trying to help. And as for you doing anything, you're both adults, and you're old enough to make your own decisions, and that's all I'm gonna say about that!"_**

_Hawke_

"_**I figured as much. Like I said, Dom, I know you too well. I'm not upset, Dom. Now, what Cait thinks, I can't say, but I have a hunch she's more nervous than anything else. But, she doesn't have anything to be nervous about—she knows I'd never do anything. At least, not if she didn't want to." **As for what might happen if she **did **want to do anything, I suppose we'll cross that bridge if, and when, we come to it._ Hawke finished his thought just as Cait's car pulled back into the parking lot.

_Caitlin_

Hawke opened the door for Caitlin as she bounced out with her overnight bag in her hand. _**"See, String? I told you I wouldn't be long. Ready?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Sure. Let's go. Dom, see you Monday." **_Both String and Caitlin waved good-bye to Dominic, then they climbed into one of Santini's choppers and headed off towards the cabin.

Within a few minutes, Hawke began to wonder if this had really been a good idea. Caitlin was almost as quiet as she had been a couple of days ago, just before he drew her confession out of her. _**"Caitlin. I know you're a little anxious about this. I just wanted to let you know that you can trust me. I would never do anything untoward, or anything that you didn't want to do. I hope you know that."**_

_Caitlin_

_Oh, I know that, String. _Caitlin couldn't bring herself to speak the words she felt. _It's what happens if I decide that I **want** you to do something that scares me. _Aloud, she said, _**"I know that, Hawke. And, I do trust you. I trust you with my life." **After all, _she mused, _I've put my life in his hands more than once. I know he'd never take advantage of me. But, it's **me **I don't trust. You don't know what I thought about when I came in this morning, Hawke. What happens if I lose control, like I almost did then? _she asked herself again. She resolved once again that she would cross that bridge if, and when, they came to it. Almost in answer to her unspoken thought, Caitlin felt the same urge that had overtaken her earlier, as it came back again. _There's that feeling again, _she said to herself worriedly. _I just don't know if I'll be able to control myself._ Then, another thought struck her, which frightened her even more. _Maybe...I don't _**want**_ to control myself._

_Hawke_

As he set the chopper down on the landing dock, Hawke considered Caitlin's comment, **_"I trust you with my life." _** As they walked across the dock to the cabin, Hawke couldn't help himself – he wondered if she had had second thoughts about her decision to spend a weekend up here, with him, alone. _Come on, Stringfellow, _he chastised himself. _You've acted like a nervous schoolboy. She already said she trusted you, otherwise I doubt she would have agreed to come up here to be alone with you—__just don't__ do anything stupid, and you'll be fine. The first thing you need to do, though, is _**_relax. _**_Cait's not a little kid anymore, in case you haven't noticed. She's a young woman...a very beautiful young woman at that. But, she can take care of herself, even around you. So, relax. _He made sure there was a good fire going, as Caitlin sat down on the couch and gave Tet, Hawke's faithful blue tick hound, a friendly scratch behind the ears. Tet didn't seem to mind, _but then again, Tet didn't seem to mind much of anything_, Hawke laughed to himself as he fixed two glasses of wine, coming to the couch and handing one to Caitlin.

_Caitlin_

"**_Hawke, what does Tet do all day while you're gone?" _**She noticed String smiled when she asked him, and he replied that Tet never asked String where he went, so he didn't bug Tet about what he did all day while String was gone. **_"String, be serious. Dogs can't talk!" _**She smiled when she said it, though, which made Hawke relax. Hawke responded that he guessed that was why Tet and he got along so well. **_"Honestly, String. Sometimes, I think you prefer that dog's company to people's...especially mine."_**

_Hawke_

_Here we go again, _Hawke said to himself. _Why did...or _**_does..._**_Caitlin insist on beating herself up like that? Doesn't she know how I feel about her? _He fought down a rising feeling, very similar to one he'd had earlier in the afternoon. _Just because we've got the romantic setting, doesn't mean she's ready for _**_that, _**_for crying out loud. _Finally, he said, **_"Cait, I told you before. You've just got to be patient—__I'm not __used to having someone in my life this way. There hasn't been anyone really serious since..." _**He stopped himself before he mentioned Gabrielle, the pilot who had flown Archangel up to the cabin to brief Hawke on Moffet's theft of Airwolf. Soon after they met, Gabrielle and Hawke had become lovers, until Archangel sent her to Libya after Moffet murdered Angela, the FIRM's operative there. Later, Hawke had found Gabrielle in the desert, tortured, and near death from thirst and exposure to the intense desert heat. Unfortunately, Hawke and Dom had arrived too late to save her, and Gabrielle had died in Hawke's arms. _And I don't want that to happen again, Caitlin. Not to you. _

_Caitlin_

"**_You mean since Gabrielle. I know, Hawke." _**Dominic had told her about the FIRM pilot who Hawke had fallen in love with. Cait had formed an image of this woman from what Dom had told her, and although Gabrielle seemed like a beautiful woman, she didn't seem like String's type at all. _I don't know why, but I think String needs someone more like..._**_me. _**_Someone who's perfectly able to defend herself—__I might__ be just the woman to break this curse that Hawke seems to think he has. _She was surprised to notice that Hawke had slipped his left arm around her shoulders, and she shifted her position on the couch, moving closer to him so that her head rested on his chest, and one ear rested just over his heart. **_"Hawke, I'm glad you felt like you could bring me here this weekend. I've been wanting to spend a little time with you...just the two of us, for a while now. Thank you."_**

_Hawke_

"_**You're welcome, Cait." **_Hawke once again inwardly cursed his own stupidity—here was this wonderful, beautiful woman, who he had found he had quite a bit in common with, and who obviously had more than just a friendly interest in him – and he'd pushed her away for so long because of his fear that everyone he loved, or might love, would die. _No more. I've been alone for too long. Besides...Mom and Dad, Saint John, even Kelly or Gabrielle...they would want me to be happy, no matter what. Especially Gabrielle, I think.. And, dammit, when I'm with Cait, I'm happy. Since I've known her, I've been happier than I've been for the longest time. So, what am I so afraid of? _He glanced down at Cait and realized she was practically asleep. At least, he _thought_ she was, until he decided to get up to put the wine glasses in the sink.

_Caitlin_

_Where does he think he's going?_Caitlin asked herself as Hawke began to stand up. She quickly grabbed his left arm, which had the desired effect. She felt him sit back down again and immediately relaxed as she replaced her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. _Oh, String, can't you see what's happening here? Don't you know I want you desperately? _For a second, Cait worried that she had had too much to drink. _That can't be—I haven't even finished the first glass of wine. No, I'm not drunk, _Cait decided. _Just a little sleepy. But, I know I could stay like this...forever._

_Hawke_

"_**Cait? You awake? Hey, Caitlin, wake up." **_String quickly found that Caitlin had fallen asleep on his shoulder. _And from the looks of it, she's very happy about something, _he mused, noting the ear-to-ear grin she sported. _I thought I only had to do this to get her to shut up, _he thought to himself, as he lifted her chin, and gently kissed her; slowly at first, but then as he felt her begin to respond, it became more urgent, more passionate.

_Caitlin_

Caitlin stirred, opening her eyes to once again find Hawke kissing her. Slowly, she closed her eyes again, and began to return his kiss, even as she tried to match his passion with her own. _God? I just have one request—__if I__'m dreaming,...please don't ever let me wake up. I want this...I want _**Hawke**_...so much. _She knew her urge from earlier in the morning had come back, but for some reason, she didn't feel a need to put on the brakes. Suddenly, she felt him pull back, almost as if he were embarrassed at what he had done. **_"Hawke? What is it? What's wrong?" _**

_Hawke_

Hawke had to stop for a moment, to catch his breath. Her desires were plainly obvious, even to him, but he needed one final assurance, one final confirmation that this was what she truly wanted. _**"Cait. If this isn't what you want...you tell me. You tell me right now."**_

_Caitlin_

_Why would he say something like that? Doesn't he know how badly I want him? _Aloud, she answered him. _**"Hawke, don't." **_When he hesitated, and asked what she meant, she smiled and replied, _**"Don't...stop. Hawke, this is what I want...what I've wanted for a long time. I want you."**_

**The Next Morning...**

_Caitlin_

_Whoa...what a night. _The last thing she remembered was when she told Hawke, _**"Hawke, this is what I want...what I've wanted for a long time. I want you." **_The rest of the night was a blur, but she did remember that feeling when she finally dropped off to sleep the second time. The feeling that nothing would be the same between the two of them, ever again. Then, she realized that Hawke had gone, and left the blanket he had evidently retrieved before they went to sleep on the couch still wrapped around her. She worried that something had gone wrong, until she heard him puttering around in the kitchen, and recognized the smells of breakfast. _Geez, I don't believe it. I completely forgot the number one unwritten rule around here—first one up cooks, second one up does the dishes. Well, at least I know where to find him, _she giggled to herself as she subtly watched him.

_Hawke_

_I'm surprised either of us can walk this morning, _Hawke mused to himself. _Next time, we do that upstairs, in bed, _Hawke mused as he started breakfast. _What a night._ _At least, what I remember of it._ Which, Hawke had to admit, wasn't much beyond Caitlin's confirmation that she wanted what Hawke had offered her. He was relieved that he hadn't misinterpreted what Caitlin was trying to tell him last night, but worried that things might have moved just a little too far, or too fast. _Well, you stupid ass, you should have thought of that last night...**before** all this happened. Like it or not, what's done is done, and you can't undo it, so you're just going to have to work things out from here._

_Caitlin_

_All of a sudden, I'm **starved, **_Caitlin thought to herself, as she realized they never even bothered to have dinner last night. _Well, we did suddenly become rather preoccupied, _she reminded herself. _As if I needed to remind myself of that, _she giggled internally as she spied Hawke bringing a fully-loaded breakfast tray from the kitchen. _**"M mm. Smells ****delicious, ****Hawke." **_

_Hawke_

"_**Well, then, dig in." **_He noticed Caitlin surveying the large layout of food—scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, orange juice, and coffee. _**"I made sure there was extra...since we never did get around to dinner last night." **_His grin momentarily turned sheepish as he recalled how things had quickly turned physical—he'd wondered if that would happen on this trip, he just hadn't counted on it happening _quite _so soon. _**"By the way, in case I haven't told you yet...you were wonderful last night." **_Caitlin's grin at that statement, even around a mouthful of scrambled eggs, told Hawke the feeling was mutual. **_"I do have to admit, I felt like things had moved a little too fast when I woke up this morning."_**

_Caitlin_

_**Ah-ha. So, he WAS upset about something, and wouldn't tell me, **_Caitlin mused as she worked on her breakfast. Finally, she realized she needed to say something to reassure him. **_"Hawke. If I hadn't decided that I was ready for what happened last night, trust me,  you would have known. I either would have told you, or decked you – no, wait. **First,** I would've decked you, **THEN** I would've told you...and you know it! Yes, we only got together romantically a few days ago, but we've known each other almost a year, for crying out loud! And, just for your information...I told you this before, but I've loved you most of that time. I was just always afraid to show it. I've known some people who jumped into bed after the first date! And, that was after they'd only just met a few days before." _**That brought a smile from Hawke, which was exactly what Cait had been hoping for. _**"Oh, and by the way," **_she looked up with a familiar glint in her eye, **_"so were you."_**

_Hawke_

_I hate when she makes sense, _Hawke grumbled to himself. _The problem is, she makes sense so often. **"Okay, okay, Cait. You made your point, as usual. I just know you're an old-fashioned Southern gal, and I always thought old-fashioned Southern gals liked to be courted before they got in bed with some guy."**_

_Caitlin_

_Honestly, Hawke! With that phenomenal hearing of yours, you act like you didn't hear a damned thing I just said! Besides, I'm not as "old-fashioned" as you like to think, smart guy. **"Like I said before, smart guy...if you had tried to do anything that I wasn't ready for, or didn't want, last night, you would have known, one way or the other. And another thing, Hawke," **_she continued, as she emphasized his last name, **_"In case you've forgotten...you're not just 'some guy' to me – you're the man I love. Understand me?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**Oh, I understand. I just needed to hear it, Cait." **_Hawke inwardly sighed with relief to know that she didn't resent him for taking their relationship to the next level so quickly. He suddenly realized something – _Now that you're here, Cait...I don't want you to leave. _However, he knew that as forgiving as she had been about his decision last night, if he even broached the subject that had just crossed his mind, she no doubt _would _give him a fat lip. _(Or something else, _he thought wryly). Aloud, he said, _** "Guess we have something else in common, though. I mean...and I know I told you this before, too...but I've loved you since the day I met you...and I'll never stop."**_

_Caitlin_

_Oh, I hoped you'd say that! _When Hawke restated his confession of a few days ago, Caitlin's heart sang. As she finished breakfast, she pondered something else that had suddenly crossed her mind—_I know I've only spent one night here...but I love this place. So peaceful...so quiet. And, as we found out last night, so **very **romantic. I could get used to being up here...all the time. _Suddenly, she stopped herself, as the implications of that thought crossed her mind. _What would that do to our friendship...if I moved in here, with Hawke? Well, Caity girl, think about this—after last night, do you ever want to sleep alone, ever again? No, I don't, _she answered herself. _I don't want to sleep alone again—**ever.** _But, she knew that even though their relationship had progressed quickly, she didn't dare bring _that_ idea up. _**"Yeah, I guess we do have that in common, after all...'cause I've loved you since that day, too." **_she managed to say, before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

_Dominic_

_Well...I haven't heard from String or _Cait_ since they left yesterday afternoon...I wonder if that's good news, or bad news. _Dom had been concerned about his "kids" ever since seeing them leave yesterday afternoon. _I mean, they seemed like they were on the right track...but I also know String—__sometimes, he tends__ to think a little too much. I love that guy like he was my own son...and __Cait-she's__ become like a daughter to me. I hope they know I only want the best for them. And I think they are the best, for each other. _Dom considered calling Hawke—he did have the number for the secure line that Archangel had left there, and of course, there was always the CB radio—but he decided against it. _If they __**do **__get to know each other better, the absolute last thing they'd want is for me to interrupt them, _Dom chastised himself. _I never thought I'd actually look __**forward**__ to a __**Monday. **__ But, I'm certainly anxious about this one. I wonder...if String's as serious as he said he is, just how far would he take it? I mean, would he ask her to move in with him? __Would they sleep together? __I guess that would depend on what happened this __weekend—and __I won't find __**that **__out until Monday. _He sighed, wishing there was a way to make time go faster so he could find out exactly what had happened up there.

_Hawke_

_We really need to tell Dom what's happened up here, _Hawke considered after he and Caitlin got dressed, and then finished the dishes—together—even though the rule was that the second person up always did the dishes. Despite his "unwritten rule," Hawke had jumped in and helped her. "_**Unwritten ****rules are made to be broken, you know," **_ he had said, which showed Cait a side of him that she thought didn't exist. _I get the feeling there's a lot you don't know about me, Cait, _Hawke thought to himself. Later, Caitlin suggested a walk down by the lake, and Hawke agreed. Shortly, the two of them were hand-in-hand down by the shore. _**"Some reason you wanted to take a walk, Cait?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, String, there's something I wanted to ask you," **_Cait tried to gather her courage, as she was very nervous about what she was about to suggest. _**"How would you feel if I said I wanted to live here with you, **__**full—time**__**?"**_

_Hawke_

_What did she just say? _Hawke practically froze as he considered the implications of her question. _And, when did she learn how to read minds? How the heck did she know what I was thinking?_ His mind whirled, out of control with the possibilities. He'd considered asking her to move up here with him, maybe in another couple of months, but he hadn't been sure how she would take a question like that, especially so soon in their relationship. _**"Cait, are you sure? You've only been here one night, and...well..." **_Hawke wasn't sure how he should answer the question—he knew what _he _wanted, and that was her with him all the time, just like she had suggested. What he didn't know was how she felt, until now.

_Caitlin_

_Honestly, Hawke! How can you be so brilliant in some areas, and yet so danged clueless in others? _Caitlin couldn't believe he was hesitant about her suggestion, _especially after last night. Well, since this seems to be the way we most effectively get through to each other, _she grinned as she reached for him, and kissed him.

_Hawke_

As he felt Caitlin's arms wind around his neck and the familiar sensation of her lips on his, Hawke chastised himself, _Well, ask a silly question..._ He felt her kiss grow in intensity, and realized there was nothing he could do but kiss her back.

_Caitlin_

After what felt to her like several minutes, Caitlin finally broke the kiss, and pulled back just enough to allow herself time to catch her breath. Once she felt she could speak, she looked Hawke straight in the eye and demanded, _**"Did that answer your question?"**_

_Hawke_

_I guess it answered my question. **"Yeah...you could say that. Boy, are we gonna have some stories to tell Dom come Monday." **_Caitlin laughed as she pictured Dom's reaction to their news. **_"But you know what? Somehow, I have a strange feeling he'll be happy for us."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**I have the same feeling, Hawke," **_Caitlin replied. She knew, somehow, that everything would be okay. **_"Dom will be so happy that you managed to pull your head out of the sand where I'm concerned..." _**She was a little apprehensive about Hawke's reaction to that statement, but when she saw him smiling, she knew he had taken her statement as a little light humor, _which is how I meant it, _she said to herself. Then, she caught herself sighing..._It's gonna be so hard going 'home' Monday afternoon,_ Cait said to herself mournfully. _But it's only temporary. I'll be back here soon enough...and permanently._

_Hawke_

_This has been an...interesting weekend. To say the least. _Hawke had gone out to the lake, to catch something for dinner. If somebody had told him on Friday morning that by now, Saturday evening, he and Cait would have become lovers, and that they planned to move her up to the cabin, he'd have said they were nuts. _But, that's exactly what happened. I hadn't thought that discussion would have come up at least until the next time she came up here. _Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind that frightened him—_What would her mother think? _He realized he didn't know much about Caitlin's mom, other than what Cait had told him about her—_and that didn't sound encouraging, _Hawke had to admit. He had a strange feeling that when Cait's mom found out about their relationship, her reaction would be decidedly negative. _But, it doesn't matter. I love her. That's all that matters in my book._

Forty-five minutes later, Hawke had caught three good-sized trout—_that should__ be more than enough, _he thought to himself. He gathered everything back up and started back for the cabin.

_Caitlin_

_Wow. Good thing I'm hungry, _Cait thought to herself as she caught sight of String with the afternoon's catch, _There's enough fish there for three—too bad Dom isn't here. _Hawke finished tying up the boat and brought everything into the cabin, where Cait was waiting. _**"Hey there, good-looking," **_she smiled at him. _**"Got enough fish there?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah, I think we'll be okay," **_he laughed. Two of the fish were quickly cleaned and placed into the oven, and the other was quickly iced down as Cait finished up a wonderful-looking salad. **_"Salad looks great," _**Hawke commented. _**"But, there's something I want to talk to you about before dinner. I was thinking while I was fishing today – what is your mother going to think...about us?"**_

_Cait_

_Okay, that was a question I **definitely** hadn't expected to hear...but, I should have, _Caitlin thought to herself as she placed the large salad bowl on the table, then went to sit next to Hawke while they waited for the fish to cook. _I'm not exactly sure how to answer that one._ _**"I'll be honest, String. I don't know what Mom's gonna think—****you know**** she's wanted me to find somebody for a long time, so the fact that we finally got together will make her happy...but, I've gotta warn ****you—I've ****written her a few letters about how I wished you'd pull your head out of the sand about me, so don't be surprised if she comments about that, when you finally meet her.**_" _Whenever that is, _Cait finished to herself. She admitted to herself that her mom would probably give String a piece of her mind about his indecision—and what happened when her mom found out they lived together..._and that we've already slept together, _Cait worried to herself—_that could turn ugly REAL quick._ And, if she decided to be totally honest with herself, Cait wasn't really sure she was ready to face that, yet.

_Hawke_

"_**Well, Cait, just like with everything else – whatever happens, happens. As long as we face her together, I think we'll be all right." **_And, that was one promise he intended to keep—there was no way Hawke would let her deal with her mom, on an issue as serious as this one, without him right by her side.

_Caitlin_

"_**Thanks, String. I knew I could count on you," **_she answered him as the two of them got up from the couch to have dinner. As they ate, Caitlin said, **_"You know what always bothered me, Hawke? I always thought you looked at me like some kind of crazy, annoying kid sister. I never knew you were really interested in me...the way I now know you were,"_** she blushed slightly as she said it, and that brought a smile to Hawke's face.

_Hawke_

Hawke suddenly felt he owed her an explanation. _**"Cait, you know I've always tried to keep my emotions a secret, especially with everything that's happened in my life. I guess I've never been one to wear my heart on my sleeve, or whatever that expression is. I do want you to know this—I'll regret that I kept you at arm's length for the past eight months, for the rest of my life. But, the good news is, I'll have the rest of our lives to try to make it right."**_

_Caitlin_

_The look in his eyes just now...he must be more serious than even I ever imagined, _Cait thought to herself. _ But, I really liked when he said...'**the rest of OUR lives...' **The question is, what exactly **did **he mean by that? I mean, I know what I **hope** he meant...I just don't know if that **is **what he meant. _

_Hawke_

Hawke saw the way Caitlin's expression changed when he said, _**'the rest of OUR lives...' – **_and he wondered if she'd totally comprehended exactly what he meant. _It's simple, Cait. I'm gonna marry you __someday...someday soon, if I have anything to do with it. _

_Caitlin_

_Okay, Hawke. You want to keep your secret, that's fine. But...only for now. Sooner or later, I'll figure out what you were thinking just now, _she mused to herself as she put away the last of the dishes. _Maybe you won't tell me now...but I will figure out what you found so doggoned funny—you can **count on it.**_

_**Sunday Morning** _

_Dominic_

_God, I don't believe this. It's only **Sunday? **Is this weekend **ever **gonna be over? _Dominic cursed inwardly at the fact that he had nothing to do today, as he kept Santini Air closed on Sundays. _At this rate, I'll never make it till Monday! I'm gonna go crazy!_

_Caitlin_

"_**M mm. Good morning, String." **_Caitlin woke up early, wrapped in String's comforting embrace in his bed upstairs. **_"I have to admit, this was a lot more comfortable than Friday night." _**She chuckled as she recalled Hawke's anxiety about inviting her upstairs to share his bed. _After that first night, I couldn't understand why he would be anxious._ And even though she tried to subdue her reaction, her polite chuckles soon gave way to serious laughter. _I shouldn't be laughing at him...but last night was just so danged funny. _

_Hawke_

"_**What's so darned funny?" **_Hawke demanded, although he smiled warmly as he said it. He _knew_ what Cait was laughing about—last night, when he tried to invite her upstairs, his normal, calm and cool demeanor completely fell apart, and he had acted like he was a teenager again. Caitlin finally had taken the lead (_which didn't surprise me in the least, _Hawke thought later,) and eventually they had gotten upstairs to bed. _Of course, we didn't go **right** to sleep, _he mused to himself, and smiled. _There was a little activity beforehand—I guess we weren't quite ready to sleep when we came up here._

_Caitlin_

"_**I'm sorry, String...I just remembered how hard I had to work to actually get you to come up here with me," **_she replied, as she grinned back at him. **_"I swear—your face was as red as my hair. I wish I'd taken a picture." _**She had all but dragged him upstairs with her, even though he had been the one who extended the invitation. _**"Now, come on, admit it. This was a lot better than if we spent another night on that couch, wasn't it?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Well, Cait; as usual, I can't argue with you," **_Hawke replied, as he reached over and caressed her cheek. **_"And, to be perfectly honest, even if I wanted to argue with you, I know I wouldn't." _**He inwardly chuckled as he anticipated her response.

_Caitlin_

"_**Why? Because I know karate, and give free samples?" **_Caitlin teased him, and flashed that familiar impish grin that always seemed to send Hawke's heart rate skyward. She knew, however, that she'd have to be _royally _irritated with him to actually use any of her martial arts training against him. _Like if he forgot my birthday...Christmas...Valentine's Day...our anniversary, or something like that. **Hold it. What am I thinking? Anniversary? **Stick to hoping he remembers your birthday every year, kiddo. Unless you want him to consider this weekend something to remember the anniversary of...I know I will._

_Hawke_

"_**Something like that, yeah." **_Hawke had finally begun to understand how capable Cait was at actually defending herself. Cait had told him stories about how she had used martial arts training several times when she was a cop back in Texas, and he fervently hoped he wouldn't find himself on the wrong end of any karate demonstrations. _Just thinking about the idea makes my head hurt, _Hawke had to admit. _But, if it helps keep her safe, if I can't; then so much the better. For both of us. _

"_**So, what are we going to do tomorrow? I mean, Dom's gonna want to know what's been happening since we left, you know."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**'What's happening?' Brother, there's the understatement of the year!" **_she teased him. **_"I don't know why, but I suddenly have this feeling that he's got his own ideas about what's been going on up here...and that they're not very far off from reality, if you know what I mean. Dom's pretty perceptive about things like that, especially where we're concerned; in case you hadn't noticed, Hawke," _**she continued, punctuating her statement with a wink.

_Hawke_

"_**Oh, believe me, sweetheart. I've noticed." **_he replied. _Over, and over, and **over again, **I've noticed. **"Well, I know one thing—he'll probably never look at us the same way again. Of course, I know I'll never look at you the same way again, either."**_ Hawke knew somebody had better get started on breakfast, and since he couldn't exactly be sure who had woken up first, he'd go ahead and get started.

_Caitlin_

"_**I know exactly what you mean, String," **_she replied as she rose and began changing clothes herself. _Because I'll never look at you the same way again, either. _She tried to dissuade Hawke from his decision about the morning routine, and actually insisted that _she _had woken up first, and therefore was obliged to make breakfast, but Hawke would hear none of it. _I suppose I shouldn't complain,_ she mused as she poured herself a cup of coffee and got out of Hawke's way in the kitchen. _He is a darned good cook, after all...so I don't even mind being stuck with the dishes more times than I probably should have been...besides, _she thought to herself, _he usually helps me out anyway. _

She glanced up to the ceiling, and her mind whispered, _I wish you could have met String, Daddy. You two would have had a lot in common. Especially the ways you both worried about me. I know this isn't the way you pictured me finding the man of my dreams, Dad...but, it happened. And Stringfellow Hawke **is that man.** I hope you can understand. _She felt a tear sliding down her cheek as Hawke brought in the breakfast tray, and quickly tried to wipe it away before he noticed.

_Hawke_

_Close...but not close enough, Cait; _Hawke mused as he caught her as she tried to wipe a tear from her cheek before he could see. He set the tray down and quickly sat next to her on the couch. _**"Penny for them?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry, String...just thinkin' about Daddy," **_she replied, as she picked up her plate and dug into a pile of scrambled eggs. **_"I wish you could have met him, Hawke. I think the two of you would have liked each other. As long as you met after you figured out your intentions about me," _**she added with a shy, somewhat embarrassed grin. _**"Otherwise, I doubt his reception to you would have been very pleasant at all. I always was his favorite, you know, and Daddy always overprotected me because of that." **_

_Hawke_

"_**Now, why doesn't that surprise me...you being your father's favorite, I mean?" **_Hawke resisted the temptation to add, _that's something I know your dad and I would have had in common—the way we feel about you. _Aloud, he said, _**"Cait. Your dad loved you, I know that. And, that's really all I need to know." **_

**Knightsbridge**

_Archangel_

"_**Dom? What are you doing calling me like this. Has something happened to Hawke? Or Cait? You're kidding, right? Hawke finally pulled his head out of his behind where Caitlin is concerned?" **_Dominic had contacted Archangel to advise him of the change in Hawke's relationship with Cait. _I'm glad he told me, _Archangel mused to himself, _although it does present its own set of problems. **"What happened?"**_As Archangel heard the story, he smiled as he imagined exactly what Dominic had done to "assist" String and Caitlin, and how it had allowed them to realize the feelings they shared for one another. _Now, of course, there is a new set of problems—I can imagine somebody trying to get to Hawke, and Airwolf, through Cait. And that concerns me. Maybe it's time I contacted Zeus. _Aloud, he told Dom, _**"Well, thanks for the information, Dom. I'm not sure why you felt like you needed to tell me all this, but I appreciate it anyway. After all, I don't frown on interpersonal relationships with employees, you know. Okay." **_As he disconnected the secure line, Archangel smiled as he considered the situation. _As much as this makes me uncomfortable, considering how it makes Cait a target...I've gotta admit...I'm happy for them. I still remember Caitlin's admonishment to Dom—'_Dom. Don't do that to me. I care about him too, you know. **Probably more than you know.'** _during the Horn affair. I didn't know how to take her comment then—but, I guess do now. _

**Santini Air**

_Dominic_

_Well, at least I got **something **accomplished today, _Dom thought to himself. _String might not appreciate it right now, but in the long run, he'll come around...at least, I **hope** he does._ _Otherwise, I'm in big trouble. And, I'm not sure why I told Michael either—but, since Airwolf technically belongs to him, I figured he deserved to know what's happening. After all, String and Cait are part of the crew. _He sighed as he locked the office back up and headed for home.

**The Cabin**

_Hawke_

_Tomorrow night's going to be so depressing, _Hawke sighed as he helped Caitlin organize a few things she was leaving at the cabin, in preparation for moving there on a permanent basis. _Hopefully, she doesn't stay away too long. Well, I guess I'll have to help out...I want her back here with me, where she belongs, as soon as possible. _

_Caitlin_

_I really don't want to go home to an empty house tomorrow. I'd rather stay here. But, I suppose I'll have to go back at least once...check my mail, answering machine...get some clothes to bring back here, do some packing, etc. _Then, she noticed Hawke had gotten some things together. _**"You going somewhere, String?"**_

_Hawke_

_Dammit. She caught me. **"Yeah. I figured I'd come and give you a hand with some of the ****arrangements. Besides, this way you won't be alone before you come up here for good. You don't ****mind, do you?" **Boy, that was a dumb question,_ Hawke chastised himself when Caitlin threw her arms around his neck. _I should have known this idea wouldn't bother her. **"I guess that means you don't ****mind, huh?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Don't be silly...of course I don't mind!" **_The bright, love-filled gleam in her eyes should have been all the answer String needed, _but I know him so much better than that. I knew he'd ask me about it. Well, that ought to get me back here that much quicker...which, I'm sure is exactly what String had in mind._

_Hawke_

"_**Well, I kind of figured that, but you know me...I had to ask, first." **_Hawke saw the huge smile and loving expression on Caitlin's face that told him it was all easily understood. Hawke noticed some uncertainty in her eyes, and had to ask, **_"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Nah. I was just thinking about my dad again. He probably wouldn't have approved of us living together if we weren't married." **Oh, my God, I can't believe I just said that, _she thought to herself, as she realized she must be white as a ghost right now. _But then again, it's the truth. Somehow, I doubt Daddy would approve of this...which makes me think Mom won't like it either._

_Hawke_

"_**Well, we'll never know, so I don't know that there's much sense worrying about it," **_Hawke replied, smiling at her. **_"Besides, we've got enough to worry about—between getting you moved up here in the next few days, and figuring out a way to explain this to your mother."_**

_Caitlin_

_Good points, Hawke. Although, I'm not so worried about the first as I am about the second. _Caitlin was excited about the prospect that she would be closer to the man she loved, and she knew he felt the same way about having her there. _Now Mom, that's another whole bowl of wax,_ she lamented silently. _She might not understand what we're doing—but, I'm an adult, dammit...if she does have a problem with it, we'll just have to deal with it...but it won't change my mind. _As they fell asleep that night, Caitlin said a silent prayer that her dad's spirit help her with the confrontation to come.

**Monday Morning, Santini Air**

_Dominic_

_**Finally! **I thought this weekend would never get over with!_ Dominic had to stop himself from looking at the clock every fifteen minutes, wondering when his two friends would return, and what news they would have when they got there. _I sure hope I hear what I think I'm gonna hear, _Dom said to himself anxiously. He had wanted String and Caitlin to get together ever since she first walked into their lives eight months ago. _And even if I hadn't seen it, other people sure did, _he commented to himself as he tried to keep himself busy, waiting for their chopper to return. He recalled both Michael and Marella had mentioned something about the obvious chemistry between their two young friends, and Dom had even gone so far as to suggest setting up an informal betting pool to see who could guess when Hawke might pull his head out of his behind where Cait was concerned. Michael quickly shot that idea down, much to everyone's chagrin. Suddenly, he turned his head—_and, there they are,_ he sighed happily. _Okay, Dom...just stay cool, nothing to be nervous about, you know that, right? _But he couldn't help himself as he watched Hawke finish shutting down the chopper's engines, then he and Cait walked towards the hangar, arms around each other, with Caitlin's head rested on Hawke's shoulder for just a brief moment. _Oh, I like what I see here...I like what I see! Good God...those two are practically **glowing! What **went on up there last weekend? Oh, I really like what I see...but, I gotta play it cool. I can't let them know I've spent practically the whole weekend worried about them._ Dominic pretended to busy himself cleaning one of the choppers in the hangar as they walked in.

_Hawke_

"_**Forget it, Dom. We already saw you watching through the window as we walked in—we know you've been waiting for us." **_He and Caitlin exchanged a knowing glance as Dominic threw the towel he had been using down, impatiently waiting for _somebody _to tell him how the weekend had gone. Finally, Hawke spoke up. _**"I think I can guarantee, Dom**_, **_that Cait won't have any more dropped wrenches after this weekend. At least...not for a while."_**

_Dominic_

_I'm not sure how to take that one, String, _he thought to himself. _You know I'm a little dense about this sort of thing. Come on, come on...**give, already! I'm not getting any younger, you know!**_

_Hawke_

"_**Well, we got a few things settled about our relationship while we were gone—and, we're gonna move Cait up to the cabin with me—she loved being there so much this past weekend, she convinced me to make it permanent. But...just between the three of us, it didn't take a lot of convincing."**_

_Dominic_

_Woo hoo hoo! Oh, String, you've done this old man a tremendous favor. _But, one serious question sill nagged in his mind. _**"Um, String...this might be a stupid question, but what are you guys gonna do about..."**_

_Hawke_

_About **what, **Dom? _But the rapid coloring around Dom's cheekbones gave his thoughts away. _**"Oh. You mean about the sleeping arrangements. Well, what do you think, Dom? Did you really think we'd live together, and not...well...sleep together? But, let's get started getting this lady ****moved—she seemed**** real impatient before we left this morning." **_When he felt a gentle elbow in the ribs from Cait, it served to remind him that she wasn't the _only_ impatient one. _And, she's right, _Hawke thought to himself. _I was just as anxious as she was._

_Dominic_

"_**Well, we can work on that all day, if you guys want. We've got nothing planned today, so I will be at your disposal." **_Hawke laughed, and he reminded himself that was probably why Dom had said he didn't want to see them again until _"at least Monday,"_ back when he gave them the weekend. Before they got to the business of starting to move Caitlin up to the cabin, Dom had just one thing to get off his mind. _**"String? I gotta tell you something. I was so impatient yesterday, waiting for you guys to get back...Well...I told Archangel everything...where you guys were...what I hoped you were doing...all of it. I hope you're not too mad at me, String." **But if you are, I'll understand._

_Hawke_

"_**Dom, don't worry about it. We're not mad at you. In fact," **_he reached into his wallet and handed a five-dollar bill to Caitlin, **_"Cait bet me on the way back here that you wouldn't be able to resist calling Michael. And, obviously, I lost. But, I don't care. One of us would have probably told him anyway." _**Dom's laughter at this statement confirmed what Hawke already knew—_if Dom hadn't told Archangel what Hawke was planning to do, I probably would have, Hawke mused to himself._ Aloud, he said, _**"We are gonna try to keep this our little secret, at least for a while—Just you, me, Cait, Michael...and Marella. Because we all know Marella WILL find out, sooner or later." **_

_Dominic_

"_**Because of our Lady, right?" **_That was one thing Dominic had worried about after finding out that String and Cait were going to start seeing each other romantically. _What would a relationship between them do to our team? I suppose, we'll find out, won't we?_

_Hawke_

"_**Right, Dom. I can't...and I won't take the risk that someone could use our relationship to get to Airwolf." **_They'd had that discussion on the way back to the hangar, and at the end of the day, Cait understood why they would keep their relationship as secret as possible, for as long as possible, to the rest of the outside world. **_"But, Dom, don't worry—we wouldn't let our personal relationship get in the way of either Santini Air business...or Airwolf business." _**Hawke saw Dominic almost smile, and he knew that was something Dom had been worried about. _**"Well, what are we all standing around for? We've got work to do!" **_The three of them piled into a Santini Air jeep and headed for Cait's house to get the first of what would undoubtedly become many trips started.

**Sometime Later, at the Cabin**

_Hawke_

"_**Well, that should take care of things for a while, don't you think?" **_He certainly hoped so. After 10 round trips back and forth, they'd managed to get most of Caitlin's clothes, along with a good portion of her shoes and other personal belongings, up to the cabin, and even managed to begin, somewhat, the process of organizing everything, although she figured that would last well into the evening. Dom had finally persuaded Hawke and Caitlin to take a break, as he had taken it upon himself to fix a big pot of spaghetti with marinara sauce, along with plenty of garlic bread.

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, at least for a while, yeah, String," **_she smiled at him. The few items she still wanted to retrieve could wait for another day. She just felt an overwhelming sense of relief and peace that this part of the journey, at least, had been completed, mostly without incident. Caitlin also noticed that Tet, Hawke's faithful blue tick hound, seemed to have perked up considerably since she arrived. _**"You know, String, I think Tet likes that I'm around," **_she commented, when Tet laid his head on her lap, as she gave him a friendly scratch behind the ears.

_Hawke_

"_**Tet just likes the attention, Cait," **_Hawke answered her, but he did notice a difference in the dog's attitude, quite similar to the way Tet had behaved when Gabrielle had been there for that short time. _Tet, old boy, I think Cait's gonna be here for a while longer, _Hawke mused, a grin coming to his face. _At least, if **I** have anything to say about it, she will be._ He snuck a glance at Caitlin, who noticed the look, winked, and smiled back at him knowingly. _Yeah, Tet. I think she's gonna be around for a long time...whether you like it or not._ _Because as for me, I like...no, actually, I **love **that she's here with us. _

_Dominic_

"_**So, String, have you guys decided what you're gonna tell Cait's mom?" **_Dom knew that was something Hawke had been concerned about ever since deciding to take the relationship to this level. _And, I have to admit, I'm worried, too—Cait's mom might not be as understanding as I am. _

_Caitlin_

"_**Simple, Dom—we're going to tell her the truth. After all, Hawke and I are adults, we are perfectly capable of making our own decisions. And, Mom doesn't necessarily have to like it." **_Caitlin replied, and displayed some of that spirit that made Hawke cringe, but at the same time stirred a feeling of pride in him for this young woman.

_Hawke_

_Yeah—if Cait can handle dealing with her mother about this, she can handle almost anything, _Hawke mused to himself. _Maybe I won't have to worry as much about her as I think I will. _He had to admit that spirit of hers was one of the things that made him fall in love with her in the first place—_she might be one of the few women around who can match, and even exceed, my stubborn streak, _Hawke mused as he glanced at both his friends. _Although, I can't really call Caitlin just my **friend, **anymore, _he corrected himself as he felt Caitlin's fingers intertwined with his own. _She means so much more to me than that. I just hope her mother will understand that._

_Dominic_

"_**Oh, for Pete's sake, String, stop worrying so much! Like Cait says, it's your decision, her mom doesn't necessarily have to like it!" **_He gave Hawke a friendly slap on the shoulder to try to snap him out of his funk, which, Dom was relieved to see, worked. Hawke grinned at his old friend as the threesome finished eating and cleared the table.

"_**I mean, let's face it—you can't control who you fall in love with, right?" **_Dom was determined to finish his sentence from the table, even though Hawke appeared to have moved on in his own mind to another concern, as he and Caitlin sat together on the couch. _Ah, it's good to see them like that, _Dom mused to himself as he saw Caitlin move closer to Hawke, snuggling against him while at the same time taking hold of one hand, even as he slid his other arm around her shoulders. _Seeing that made the last eight months all worth it. _He couldn't help remembering what Hawke had been like in the time frame after Gabrielle's death—_if I thought String was moody before, he was downright depressed after that._

_Hawke_

"_**No question about that, Dom," **_Hawke replied, and smiled at his old friend. His smile quickly vanished, though, as Dom's words brought to mind the eight months he'd spent trying to ignore the saucy, sassy redhead who was even now competing with Dominic for Hawke's attention. _Well, like I told her before...I've got the rest of our lives to make up for that, _he told himself firmly; _and that's precisely what I intend to do._ _**"Sometimes, it just takes a little longer for the right person to come along...but when they do..." **_He let the thought hang in the air as Caitlin leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder. **_"Don't you go to sleep on me, Cait," _**Hawke teased, _**"or I'll never get off this couch...and you remember what you said about that the other day."**_

_Cait_

"_**Yeah, I do remember, String," **_she sighed as she opened her eyes. **_"I wasn't asleep...yet. Just dozing off a little." _**_It has been a long day, _she said to herself. _But, it's a day I'll never forget...it'll rank right up there with...I hope...our wedding day. Whenever that happens._

_Dominic_

"_**Okay, I get the hint, you two. I'm gonna get out of here, and you two go on and do...whatever you've planned to do." **_Dom waved at Hawke and Caitlin and headed out of the cabin, towards the chopper.

_Hawke_

_Thanks, Dom. We owe you, big time, _he said to himself as Caitlin tightened her arms around him. _**"You okay?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**I'm fine, String. Like Dom said, you've gotta stop worrying so much. I'm just enjoying being here...with you. Can't you just accept that?" **_She felt a frustration rising in her that she was unaccustomed to, especially where String was concerned. _I don't like his being so paranoid, but I don't know what to do to help him. And, that makes me feel even worse. I don't like it when he's hurting like this._

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah, I can, Cait. It just feels so odd, you know?" **_He recalled his feelings about Gabrielle, and realized that while Gabrielle would always occupy a special place there, his heart would forever belong to the beautiful redhead next to him on the couch. **_"You know, I just realized, I've never thanked you...for being so patient with me while I got my head screwed on straight. Most women I know wouldn't have spent eight months waiting for something that didn't appear likely to happen, you know?"_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Oh, I know that. You're just darned lucky that I'm not like most women, especially where you were concerned. And, you know something? You were worth the wait," **_she grinned impishly at him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Desperate Measures_

A/N: This is the fourth chapter of a new and different story arc, something I came up with one afternoon. Any events depicted here will have no bearing on the other story arc I'm currently working on. And, as before, Airwolf isn't mine. Either Bellisario or Universal own the characters. I'm just borrowing them. – robertwnielsen

This is Chapter 4 of my "Musings" story arc, which will have no effect on the "What Now?" story arc I'm also currently working on. You might want to look at _Musings, Revelations, and Giant Steps, _the three previous chapters in this story, for further background. Events in this chapter occur about three to four weeks after the events in _Giant Steps, _and references are made to the Season 2 episode, _Flight 093 is Missing. _For reasons of continuity, some dialogue is referenced directly as heard in the original episode, and such dialogue will be indicated by an "O" "/O" symbology. Also, the character of Amy Hodges was borrowed from Sirius7, who will also be including her in a forthcoming story. One final note—a scene later in the story is borrowed from AAB's excellent JAG fanfic _A Girl Can Always Dream—_I liked it so much, I just had to borrow it.

And now, _Desperate Measures_

_Caitlin_

_Oh, great. An invite to my sister's wedding, when I haven't talked to my sister since I came to California. _Caitlin had found the invitation in with the regular Santini Air mail, and she remembered having given her mother the hangar address and phone number to contact her, _and that's a good thing...considering that if she sent this to the old house, she'd have gotten it back as "Return to Sender—__Address __Unknown." And I'm not sure I want to explain that one yet._ She smiled as she recalled the events of the previous month, when, while on a check ride with Stringfellow Hawke, she had finally confessed her feelings for him, and was pleasantly surprised when Hawke confessed that he felt the same way about her. _And then within the week, we slept together for the first time, and I moved in with him, _she mused to herself. As much as she enjoyed being able to be with Hawke every day, _and every night, _she thought with a huge smile on her face, she knew that when her mother found out about their relationship, she would either be ecstatic, or want to kill her. _And, I'm afraid she'll want to kill me, _Caitlin thought ruefully, _especially when we tell her how quick it happened—__five'll get__ you ten she'll think I'm pregnant. And if Daddy were still alive...oh, God, I don't even want to __**think **__about what he would say. Well, _she finished her thoughts, as she looked at the date, _at least Hawke and I will have some time before we have to deal with it, _when she noted that the date wasn't for another month. _Hawke will figure something ou__t—he __always does. And that's one of the reasons I love him, _she smiled to herself as she went on about the routine of getting Santini Air ready for business.

_Dominic_

_This last month has been incredible...I don't know whether to laugh or cry...so I'll probably do both, _Dom thought as he looked back over the events of the past four weeks—_When I told Cait to take that check ride with String, I had no idea they'd come back in love...at least, publicly. _Dom had suspected there was something more than friendship between his surrogate son and the redheaded ex-cop from Texas, Caitlin O'Shannessy, practically from the day she walked into their lives. He couldn't help but remember how he had set them up to go out to dinner, and then the next day Caitlin had been nearly in tears, because she thought things had gone so badly, and that String wasn't interested. _Even though he'd just gotten done telling me he **was** interested, _Dom remembered with a slight chuckle, _so...I figured the best way to kickstart things was to get out and push. _When Hawke had told him that there was a new Hughes 500 chopper ready to be checked out, he had feigned having too much work to do and suggested Caitlin take the co-pilot's chair instead. _Besides, **I** had already talked to String, _he had mused that day, _I didn't need to hear it all again. I knew Cait needed to hear it, though. And, I was never happier to skip out on String than when I saw them come out of that chopper. _His smile grew even larger as he recalled the sight of Hawke and Caitlin walking towards the hangar, holding hands.

_Hawke_

"_**Penny for them, Dom?" **_Hawke noticed Dominic as he stood there with a huge grin threatening to split his face right in two, and which appeared for all intents and purposes as if it would need to be surgically removed. _**"Must be some joke, for you to be smiling like that. Either that, or..."**_

_Dominic_

"_**Okay, String, you caught me. I was just thinking about everything that's happened over the last month. If somebody had told me last month that by today, you would have finally pulled your head out of your behind where Cait's concerned, AND that you were sleeping together...AND that you'd moved in together, I would've said they were NUTS!"**_ Hawke laughed as he slapped his old friend on the shoulder, and Dom continued, _**"But you know what, String? I've never been happier to be wrong. Does that mean I'm nuts, too?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Nah. You're not nuts, Dom. A lot more observant, and stubborn, than I am, but you're not nuts." **But, if you knew what I've been thinking, you'd definitely say **I** was nuts. _Both men shared a laugh as Caitlin walked over to join the conversation.

_Caitlin_

"_**What's so funny, guys?" **_She thought she knew the answer, but figured she'd ask anyway. **_"Or, do I already know?"_** As she slid her arm around Hawke's waist, she felt his slip around her shoulders, and thought to herself, _that took about fifteen seconds longer than I figured it would, _but smiled up at Hawke to let him know there were no hard feelings.

_Hawke_

"_**Oh, nothing much, Cait. We were just talking about Dom's mental state...you and me, that sort of thing." **_Caitlin joined in the laughter, as she knew that was what they had been laughing about. _**"Hey, Dom. You got time for a spin in the Lady this morning? She hasn't been up for a while, you know."**_

_Dominic_

"_**Ah, as much as I hate to say it, I don't. I've got a meeting with some potential clients here in about an hour. But, you two go ahead." **_Dom's expression, which had soured at Hawke's suggestion of a ride in Airwolf that he couldn't take, brightened again at the prospect of potential new business.

_Hawke_

"_**Okay, Dom, but you know the Lady gets a little temperamental when you're not around," **_Hawke teased his old friend. Hawke and Caitlin both knew that sometimes, Dom tended to take his admiration for the machine just a bit too far. _Artificial intelligence or not, she's still a machine, _Hawke thought to himself as he and Caitlin took one of the brightly painted Santini Air jeeps and headed for the Lair.

**The Lair, about an hour later**

_Hawke_

"_**You know, a month ago this would have been awfully suspicious, don't you think?" **_Hawke asked Caitlin as they took their seats, he in the aircraft commander's chair, she at Dom's normal spot at the engineering console. Even through her helmet, Hawke could see Cait's dimples turn up as she smiled back at him, and he thought he detected a little tinge of color in her fair cheeks.

_Caitlin_

"_**I know what you mean, String," **_Caitlin replied as she helped bring Airwolf's systems on line, while the rotors spun up to liftoff speed. **_"But, at least now he doesn't have to keep coming up with excuses to get us together," _**she reminded him. _**"Besides, it makes me feel like part of the crew, when it's just you and me flying this lady." **_Hawke knew she was right—he and Dom had monopolized the Lady's time lately, and he knew Caitlin had felt somewhat left out.

_Hawke_

_She had called it an "all boys' club," I think it was...which might have hurt this Lady's feelings...if she had feelings, _Hawke chuckled to himself as Airwolf finally exited the chimney, and the early morning sunrise filled the cockpit. _**"Caitlin. I know sometimes you don't feel like it, but you can take my word for it. You are part of this crew. And you will be, for as long as you want to be. Okay, looks like everything's green up here. Turbos!"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Turbos," **_she called back, shoving the switch up to its full limit and falling backwards in her seat as the powerful turbines engaged. **_"Oh, String. I almost forgot—I got an invitation to my sister's wedding next month. I sure wouldn't mind some company...if you know what I mean." _**

_Hawke_

_Yeah, I know exactly what you mean, _Hawke thought to himself. _**"Aw, Cait. You know I think weddings are depressing," **_Hawke said, which reminded Cait of his comment last year when his friend Nguyen Van Minh had gotten married. **_"Besides, weddings mean bachelorette parties...something I know I wouldn't have any interest in." _**

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah, String, but you'd also get to meet my family...including my mom," **_she said, as she remembered their discussion last week about what would happen when her mother found out about how far, _and how fast, _their relationship had progressed. _**"And remember, you promised that when I told Mom about us, that we'd do it together. You're not thinking about backing out on me, are you?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**No, Cait. I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it. Whenever we tell your mother about us, we'll do it together." **_He glanced back at her and smiled, and she smiled back at him. **_"Look, I'm not saying no, all right? I'll think about it."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**I guess that's all I can ask, String. Just don't think about it too long, okay?" **_ She tried to keep her disappointment from being evident in her voice—she just felt like she hadn't done a very convincing job of it. She had another reason she wanted Hawke with her, besides just the fact that she would have missed him terribly if he wasn't there. _Maybe, just maybe...he'd get the idea that I want to marry **him.**_ ****

_Hawke_

"_**Okay." ** There's only one wedding I've even thought about over the last few days,_ Hawke said to himself, thankful for once that his helmet did a better than average job of hiding his face, and the ear-to-ear grin he sported, _and that's **ours, **Cait. _Then, he had a horrible thought. _What if she said no?_ Suddenly, he realized they'd been out here for well over an hour, and decided it was time to head for home.

A few minutes later, after they had landed Airwolf and re-secured the Lair, Caitlin noticed something.

_Caitlin_

_What is so doggoned funny?_ She asked herself as she and Hawke climbed back into the jeep to head back to the hangar. _He's been grinning like that ever since we landed. **"Okay, wise guy. Give, already. Just what is so doggoned funny?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Nothing, Caitlin. Why do you ask?" **_He knew he was fighting a losing battle—sooner or later, he'd _have_ to tell her what he had been thinking...that he had serious thoughts about asking Caitlin to become his wife. _Not now, String. Later. There'll be plenty of time for that later._

_Caitlin_

"_**Oh, I get it—another one of your private jokes. Okay, smart guy, you can have your little joke," **_she teased him, giving him a playful poke in the ribs; but when he turned to look at her, her eyes were deadly serious. **_"For now." _**_But rest assured, Hawke, I'm going to figure out what got you grinning like that. And maybe, how I can keep that smile on your face—__I have to admit, it does make you look a whole lot better._

**Santini Air**

_Dom_

_Why did I just get the sudden feeling that String's up to something?_ Dom asked himself after String and Caitlin got back from their maintenance flight in Airwolf. _He hasn't even told me how the flight went, and that's not like him. I'd think something was wrong, but that grin of his looked like it needed to be surgically removed. Although, I have to admit, it does make him look a whole lot nicer. I wonder...**"Hey, Cait. You got a sec? I've got a question for you."**_

_Caitlin_

_Uh-oh. I wonder what he wants now. Well, maybe **he** has an idea about what String thought was so funny. **"Sure, Dom. What's on your mind?"**_

_Dom_

"_**Oh, just something I need to ask you...um, String, could you excuse me for a minute?" **_Hawke was puzzled, and wondered what Dom would need to talk to Caitlin about that he didn't want Hawke to hear. He decided it must not be that important, and excused himself to go and take a walk. Once Dom thought String was far enough away from the hangar, he asked Cait, **_"Cait, does String seem a little...I don't know...different to you since you two got back? I can't remember the last time I've seen him grin like that, for that long. Any idea what made him smile like that?"_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Funny you should ask, Dom," **_she replied, looking back the way String had gone, **_"because I don't have a clue. I was thinking maybe you might know something that I don't," _**she continued, _**"But, I was obviously wrong." **_Both she and Dom realized, however, that pushing String to tell them what he was thinking would only make him angry, and that was something neither one of them wanted.

_Hawke_

_Boy, would they be surprised to know what I was thinking of just now, _Hawke said to himself as he walked away from the hangar. _Especially Cait. Now that I think about it...that ring ought to just about fit her...maybe a little snug, but nothing uncomfortable...and that way, it'll be just that much harder for her to take off, _he grinned to himself. He'd been going through some of the things he had received from his parents' estate when they died, and found his grandmother's engagement ring, a beautiful diamond solitaire set in a stunning gold band. He'd taken it to a jeweler recently, and had it cleaned and checked to make sure that everything was still in good shape—the salesman had remarked that he was surprised that the ring was in as good shape as it was, and asked if it was for a special lady. _**"A very special lady, **_Hawke had commented, "**_if she'll wear it." _**_Now, I just have to plan the right way to present it to her...and I think I know just the way, _he said to himself, as he tried to bring his emotions under control, to try and wipe the grin off his face, and return more to the impassive mask his face was more recognizable as, but only had partial success. _Well, I suppose it's better than nothing, _Hawke mused, frustrated, _but she's still going to think something's up. She knows me too well, _Hawke grumbled inwardly, _and, I have to admit, I know her almost as well._ By this time, he was almost within shouting distance of the hangar, and could see both Cait and Dom waiting for him. _**"Hey, guys. You all finished with your secret whisperings?"**_

_Dominic_

"_**Very funny, youngster. We were just speculating about what you might have to be grinning about, that's all," **_Dom retorted. **_"And something still doesn't look quite right, String. You still look way too happy to be...well...you."_**

_Hawke_

"_**Dom. What would I have to be unhappy about," **_he queried, as he reached for Caitlin's hand, **_"with this lovely young lady in my life?" _**Hawke couldn't help but notice a small tinge of color in the middle of Caitlin's cheeks at the "lovely young lady" comment, and he had to stop himself from blurting out loud, _Oh, for Pete's sake. It's the truth, Cait. Why don't you accept it?_

_Dominic_

"_**Okay, okay. You made your point, String. Now, can we get back to business around here?"**_ The trio laughed as they walked back into the hangar, to discuss what had happened while Hawke and Caitlin were on their maintenance flight in Airwolf.

_Hawke_

_I don't like the way this sounds, _Hawke said to himself when Dom described the proposed stunt. It would require three helicopters—one to film the stunt itself, and the other two would play an airborne game of chicken, with one, presumably flown by Hawke, "flinching" at the last possible second, allowing for the second one, which would be flown by remote control, to smash into a rock wall, "killing" the pilot. _This is the kind of thing that scares Cait half to death...and it did that even before we admitted how we felt about each other, _he mused to himself as he glanced over at Caitlin. Her face fell as Dom finished describing the stunt, saying that the pilot of the other chopper would be his new top assistant stunt pilot—Antonia Donatelli. _Toni? I haven't seen her in over a year, _Hawke thought to himself—but, there she was.

She shook hands with Dominic as Caitlin cast a relieved glance at Hawke, and he merely smiled back at her. _**"Toni! Long time, no see," **_Hawke greeted his friend with a friendly embrace, then turned to Caitlin and said, _**"and, this is Caitlin O'Shannessy, my girlfriend." **_He felt that word was so inadequate to describe them, but it was also the most _polite _way he could describe their relationship, even though he knew Cait was so much more to him, and more important to him, than that.

_Toni_

"_**Hawke! Good to see you again," **_Toni smiled at her young friend, then turned to Caitlin. **_"Caitlin, nice to meet you," _**she said, as they shook hands. _**"So. You two are together? Well, congratulations, String." **_To Caitlin, she said, **_"Maybe you'll get a few smiles out of him. I only got him to smile once when I met him and Dominic." _**Caitlin grinned in spite of herself—she could just imagine how hard Toni had to work to get Hawke to smile.

_Caitlin_

_Yeah, I bet you had to work hard to get him to smile, _Caitlin thought to herself. _You just don't know him like I do, Toni. Heck, he's been grinning like the cat that ate the canary since we got here this morning, but won't tell anybody a damned thing. _She found it hard to dislike Toni, but something bothered her...her old insecurities had acted up again, and she wondered if this Toni had interests in Hawke besides friendship. _Even though she seems more like Dom's type, albeit a little too young, _Caitlin mused to herself.

_Toni_

Toni noticed the expression on Caitlin's face, and thought, _I've got to set this lady straight.__** "Listen, Caitlin. I get the feeling you're anxious about the fact that String and I are friends. Well, don't be,"**_ she continued, turning and glancing at Hawke. _**"That kinda worrying will only get you a lifetime full of bills!" **_Caitlin smiled—she seemed to remember Dominic had told Hawke the very same thing, not long ago._** "Hawke's worked on my plane a couple times, he and Dom and I had some laughs over dinner up at that cabin of his once, but I was never interested in him, if you take my meaning," **_Toni thought she saw Caitlin smile a little at that piece of information, but she sensed that Caitlin wasn't exactly sure how to take hearing that Toni had spent time at the cabin.

_Hawke_

_Oh, for crying out loud, Caitlin. Are you going to feel this way about **every **woman that crosses my path?_ Hawke could see Caitlin was not at all comfortable with the information Toni had just revealed to her. _She hasn't spent HALF the time up there that you have, so give it a rest, for Pete's sake. As much as I love this gal, sometimes, I worry about her, _Hawke thought to himself. _Toni's right about one thing though—worrying like that's only going to get Cait a lifetime full of bills...because it'll make her so darned sick. **"Cait, Toni's right – there was never anything between her and me," **_Hawke said as he laid his hand on Caitlin's shoulder, _**"so, relax, for crying out loud. The three of us had dinner after that mess with Bogard I told you about—****you were**** still playing 'flying meter maid' down in Texas." **_He felt Caitlin reach up and squeeze his hand, a sign that she'd try to relax, even though it was difficult, given the circumstances.

_Caitlin_

_Oh, String, you must think I am **such** a fool, _Caitlin worried as she felt Hawke's hand on her shoulder. _Am I going to go through this about EVERY woman you ever knew? _She knew String had been more than casual friends with a few women, including Rosalind, the personal assistant to Carter Anderson III. _And, we saw how that one turned out, didn't we? _She mused to herself, as she remembered how her boyfriend at the time, Robert, had tried to shoot Anderson down. _Which would have taken me with him, if Hawke hadn't shown up...even though he denied it was him at first. There aren't that many guys around that fly a chopper like Airwolf, _Caitlin reminded herself. And yes, she did remember Hawke telling her about the incident with Bogard, the Undersecretary for the Department of Public Security, who had become obsessed with Airwolf, and nearly killed Hawke in his obsession to either destroy the chopper, or retrieve it and fly it back to Washington himself. _I must admit, though, it made me feel a lot better to hear that it was only that one time, before I met String._

_Toni_

_Well, now that that's over... I guess I can understand Cait's worries, _Toni mused to herself, even as she listened to Dom describe what the stunt would entail; _if I were in her shoes, I'd be **insanely **jealous of any other woman who even seemed to be interested in Hawke. So yeah, I understand where she's coming from._ Aloud, she said, _**"Sounds simple enough, Dom. The old 'The hard part about playing chicken's knowing when to flinch' bit. Piece of cake."**_

_Dominic_

"_**Well, just remember, young ****lady—you're ****gonna be 'playing' with one of MY helicopters, so I don't want any screw-ups up there, you got it?" **_Dominic's expression softened to a grin as Toni flipped him a jaunty salute, _which almost looks authentic, considering that pair of vintage flying goggles she wears all the time,_ he mused to himself. __

_Toni_

_Very funny...boss. __**"Yes, sir. I've got it, sir." **_She flipped Dom a salute, which he returned with a huge grin on his face, and Toni turned to find Caitlin staring at her. _**"Oh, hello again, Caitlin. Maybe you can do me a favor, and explain Hawke **__**to me—he **__**came across to me as an arrogant, self-imposed hermit...but you seem to have drawn him out of that shell. I'd love to know your secrets," **_she said, noticing Caitlin's expression, _**"in case I ever run into another like Hawke, I mean."**_

_Caitlin_

_I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Toni...there's only __**one**__ Stringfellow Hawke—__and __he's __**all**__**mine.**_Aloud, she said, _**"There wasn't much to it, **__**really—you **__**just have to be as stubborn, or in our case; more stubborn than he is. That was the biggest reason I got through to Hawke how I felt about him—**__**sometimes **__**with a guy like him, you just have to use the direct approach. You know the old saying—**__**'the **__**shortest distance between two points is a straight line.' But, Toni—**__**I—I **__**wanted to apologize to you **__**for what happened**__** before. It's just that...Hawke's the first man I've ever felt like this about, and..."**_

_Toni_

"_**...and other women talking about him, or him talking about other women, makes you nervous, am I right?" **_Toni could see by the embarrassed smile Caitlin gave her that Toni was right in her assessment of the situation. _**"Well, take my word for it—**__**String **__**is my 'friend,' nothing more. And, apology accepted. Oh, if you could just do me one little favor—**__**keep **__**him smiling. He's so much easier to deal with that way!" **_Toni shook hands with Caitlin again, and walked away, towards where Hawke and Dom were standing, and Caitlin very subtly steered herself in that direction, to try to hear what Toni had to say to them.

"_**You know, Hawke, your Caitlin is quite the lady," **_Toni said to her friend. _**"I can see why you're so taken with her. But, I noticed she has a bit of a stubborn streak—**__**and **__**I think that's good for you."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Well, thanks. I think. And, hey, you've got a pretty decent stubborn streak of your own, you know. But the bottom line about Caitlin is—**__**I love**__** her. It's as simple as that. As a matter of fact..."**_ He suddenly cut himself off, mid-sentence, as he saw Caitlin approaching. _Don't think I missed that 'your Caitlin' line there, Toni. I hope that didn't give Cait any ideas about the other thing I'm thinking about, _Hawke said to himself, but then another voice rang in his head—_**But, **__**would it be so bad if she did get an idea?**_ _**After all, you were going to say, "As a matter of fact, I want to ask her to marry me"...weren't you? Would that be so bad? **_Hawke had to admit to himself that no, that idea wouldn't be so bad. _But not just yet, _he mused to himself again. _The timing's just not right. _ _**"Yeah, Cait can be as stubborn as a Georgia mule at times – that's one of the reasons I fell in love with her, to be honest. She might be the only woman on Earth who can tolerate my stubbornness, since she's so stubborn herself," **_Hawke and Toni shared a laugh at that.

_Dominic_

"_**All I'm gonna say is—Toni, we've got a stunt to do in three weeks, and you better be on the top of your game!" **_He laughed as he said it, knowing that Toni was one of the best pilots he'd ever seen—_at least, the best pilot I've ever seen whose last name isn't Hawke,_ he said to himself.

_Caitlin_

"_**As a matter of fact..." **_Caitlin had caught the tail end of Hawke's comments to Toni, but was both surprised and depressed when Hawke immediately clammed up on seeing her approach, his face quickly returning to that unreadable mask she knew so well. _As a matter of fact, **what, Hawke?** _She had a suspicion that this aborted statement had something to do with his mood of the last few days. _Well, Toni did say I should keep him smiling, _she said to herself as she walked towards them. _And,_ she added to herself, a mischievous grin across her face, _he is so much more attractive, if that's possible, when he's smiling. But know this, Stringfellow Hawke—I'm going to figure out what you found so danged funny, if it's the last thing I do!_

_Hawke_

_I can just imagine what's going through your mind, Cait, _Hawke mused to himself as he caught Caitlin's expression – _just have a little patience, would you? What am I thinking? First of all, she's not a doctor...and second, if I tried to tell her not to have any patience, it'd be like if I tried to tell the sun not to shine, _he added to himself, silently, and thought he might have to move up his plans—_like, oh, I don't know...tonight, maybe._ He grinned again, and both Caitlin and Toni noticed. _Well, what can I say? I don't have any patience either._

"_**Dom, do you need us for anything else?" **_Hawke thought he sensed Caitlin getting a little restless, and he was anxious to set his ideas in motion.

_Dominic_

"_**What? Oh...nah, you two get out of here. Toni and I are gonna discuss this stunt for the movie. See ya later!" **_As he watched Hawke and Caitlin head for a helicopter to take back to the cabin, he couldn't help but wonder what was going through String's mind. _He's got something on his mind, no question about it. What is he up to now?_

_**Later that evening, at Hawke's cabin**_

_Hawke_

"_**I've got to check something upstairs," **_Hawke told Caitlin as they walked through the front door. **_"I won't be but a minute." _**As she watched him head upstairs, Caitlin's mind started racing again, and she wondered what the heck Hawke was up to. She didn't have much time to wonder, though, as Hawke came back downstairs, almost as quickly as he'd gone up. _**"Thought I forgot something up there, but I didn't find what I was looking for," **_he explained, although he could tell just by the look in Caitlin's eye that she didn't believe a word he said.

_Caitlin_

_If you think I buy that lame excuse, buster, you've got another think coming! _Without responding to him, she stormed upstairs, intent on finding out what Hawke was up to. Suddenly, when she got to the bedroom, she saw something she was sure hadn't been there this morning—on the dresser, a small, gold ring with a beautiful solitaire diamond. She picked it up, and thought to herself, _This is beautiful...and it looks like..._She stopped herself, and decided against her better judgment to try it on. _I don't believe it...it's almost a perfect fit. Heck, what am I thinking...it **is** a perfect fit. Oh, if only...Well. I can dream until Doomsday, but it ain't ever gonna happen, now, is it? Nope, it ain't...so there's no point in torturing myself. _ She felt a tear come to her eye as she pondered the ring there on her finger. _It almost looks like it belongs there...and I hate to do this, but I've gotta take it off. _She sighed wistfully, but realized she'd better take it off before Hawke came up. _Who knows what he would think if he found me wearing this. _She was surprised that taking the ring off proved a little more difficult than when she put it on, but it came free with only a little effort on her part. She didn't see Hawke behind her, as he watched her take the ring off.

_Hawke_

_Cait...that ring was right where I wanted it to be – on your finger. Don't you get that?_ Aloud, he said, "_**Cait, why did you take that ring off? It looked good on your hand**_." _'Good' doesn't even begin to describe it,_ String said to himself. _That ring looked...like it belonged there._

_Caitlin_

"_**Hawke. You startled me," **_she said, turning to face him. **_"How long were you standing there? And where did you get that gorgeous diamond ring?" _**She had never known him to be much for jewelry shopping, especially women's jewelry, so finding that ring had been a serious shock to her. _Why would he have left something like that just lying around, especially on the dresser, where he **had to know** that I'd find it? And who in the hell did he plan to give it to? That's what I really want to know!_ A horrible thought suddenly crossed her mind. _Have these past few weeks all been a lie? No...I refuse to believe that! Hawke's too honorable for that...isn't he? He told me he loved **me.** _Finally, she asked him, _**"Why did you leave that ring just lying around, where you had to know I would find it?"**_ She stood there with her hands on her hips, and Stringfellow could tell she was angry, so he knew he needed to think of something to say, and quick.

_Hawke_

"_**Caitlin...you don't get it, do you? I wanted you to find this ring." **_He walked towards her, and picked the ring back up as he did so. **_"Why didn't you just leave it where it was? That's where I wanted it to be. Or...did you want something different?" _**Her expression changed from anger to confusion, and finally, shock as she realized what he was trying to say.

_Caitlin_

_Why didn't I just leave it where it was? Did I want something different? What the heck did he mean by that? Wait a minute...it can't be...can it? **"Oh...oh, my. String, are you trying to..." **_She suddenly felt tears flood her eyes as she saw Hawke pick up the ring and get down on one knee in front of her.

_Hawke_

"_**Caitlin O'Shannessy, I love you. More than words can say. Will you marry me?"**_ He froze, and held his breath as he waited for the answer to the most important question he had ever asked anyone.

_Caitlin_

"_**Yes, String. Oh, God, yes! Of course, I'll marry you!" **_Her tears flowed freely as Hawke slipped the ring back on her finger, then stood and drew her to him for a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss off after a few minutes, and asked him again, **_"Where did you get this gorgeous ring?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**It was my grandmother's," **_he began, and Caitlin's expression turned to sorrow. **_"Cait, you don't understand. I found it with a note from my mother, when I was going through some of the things from my parents' estate. The note told both me and Saint John that whoever fell in love first, should give this ring to the woman we intended to marry. So," _**he continued, and wiped a tear from her face, _**"the ring now belongs to you."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Oh, Hawke. It's beautiful." **_She admired the ring again, then turned a quizzical eye back towards Hawke. **_"Is this what you thought was so funny the past few days? Just how long have you been planning this, anyway?" _**

_Hawke_

"_**Why, Caitlin. I thought we knew each other better than that," **_he stated solemnly, but soon felt his face split into that familiar grin. **_"Okay, I admit it – yes, this is what I've been chuckling about the last few days...although, I was also kinda worried that you might say no."_**

_Caitlin_

_What did he say? Why would he have thought I'd say **no?** **"String, why would you think I'd say 'no,' for ****heaven's sake? You know I love you...and yes, I do want to be your wife, so much." **_She kissed him again, more deeply this time, as if she were trying to prove a point, to show him once again just how much she truly loved him. _If I've gotta do this for the rest of our lives, String...oh, geez. So **that's **what he meant.. _Pulling back from him again, she said, _**"I – I just realized it. That's what you meant before, wasn't it? We were ****having dinner, and you said you'd have 'the rest of OUR lives' to make up for ignoring me for so long...I knew what I THOUGHT you meant...what I wanted you to ****mean...but I never imagined that was exactly ****what you DID mean. You must think I'm a complete idiot."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Cait, you could never be an idiot...you might be a little forgetful now and then, and a little slow on the uptake, but you're not an idiot. I admit it surprised me that you didn't figure out what I meant that night, but that was part of what I kept laughing about—I was picturing your reaction when you DID figure out what I meant, especially if you figured it out before I could propose properly. I must admit, I am a little surprised it took you this long, though." **_

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, I admit I've been thinking about other things, too. But, you know what? I just realized—seeing this ring on my finger might help Mom be a little more understanding when we tell her about...our arrangements." **_She still seemed a little edgy about the conversation, even though it was one she knew they had to have. **_"At least, we'll be able to tell her that it won't be long until we ARE married...even if we aren't right now." _**She smiled up at him, and the look he gave her seemed to reassure her that everything would be all right, one way or another.

_Hawke_

"_**That's kind of why I wanted to get this done before we met your mom. I mean, it's still gonna be difficult, I would imagine, but at least this will make it a little easier, I hope." **_

_Caitlin_

"_**Oh, I think it will. Which reminds me...have you given any more thought to coming with me to my sister's wedding? I would think that would be a perfect time to announce that we're next." **_She smiled at him, but something in his eyes made her worried.

_Hawke_

"_**Well, Cait...as much as I hate to tell you this, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass...Toni may be flying this stunt, but I have a bad feeling Dom's gonna want me around. I'm sorry, but we'll plan a special trip down there and meet your mom the first chance we get, okay?" **_He could tell by the hurt in her eyes that it was anything _but_ okay, however.

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, that's about what I expected from you," **_she said, sighing. **_"Hopefully, I'll have some good news from Mom when I get back. On the bright side, I should only be gone a couple days." _**The unmistakable twinkle in her eyes told Stringfellow that she expected a very active reunion with him, no matter what happened with her mom.

_Hawke_

"_**I'll hold you to that, lady," **_he grinned back at her.

**Three Weeks Later, at Santini Air**

_Hawke_

"_**Hey, Dom! Dom! What flight number did you say Cait was on?" **_He vaguely remembered, but given what he'd just heard on the TV, he wanted to be sure, before he did anything.

_Dom_

"_**Flight 093. Why? She only left a few minutes ago...you missing her...Oh, my God."**_ He came into the hangar and caught the tail end of a news report that showed Flight 093, bound for Texas, had gone down into the sea, with all passengers presumed lost.

"_**Now, String...don't get all bent outta shape...you had NOTHING, I repeat...NOTHING to do with this." **_Dom had seen that look in his young friend's eyes before, and he was scared to death as to what it might mean. He was also scared for Caitlin, since she had told him that Hawke had proposed three weeks ago. _I never thought I'd see the day, _Dom had thought to himself upon seeing Hawke's grandmother's ring on Caitlin's finger. _But, that ring looks awfully good where it is. But, brother, if anything happens to her, String'll never snap out of it, _Dom worried. _We've gotta do something. For him to lose Cait, especially **now, **would make what happened with Gabrielle look like a walk in the park. Except this time, there wouldn't be anybody to be angry at._

_Hawke_

"_**I'm not blaming myself, Dom. What I AM saying is that we need to go get the Lady and start looking. The weather's gonna have every other search plane grounded, but we can go above it...in Airwolf." **_The determination in his eyes frightened his old friend.

_Dom_

"_**Right, String. Let's go." **_The two men quickly grabbed one of the Santini Air jeeps, headed for the Lair.

**Aboard Flight 093, Gulf of Mexico**

_Caitlin_

_What the heck happened? Last thing I remember...the lights flickered, and we started going down. _She decided to look around, and noticed that many of the passengers were already starting to move. _Where are we? _A quick glance out the window confirmed her worst fears. _My God, we're at the bottom of the ocean! _One particular encounter flashed through her mind—a young man, probably a college student, had absolutely refused to get out of her way as she tried to find her seat, and she finally asked him, "Do you know karate?" When he replied in the negative, Caitlin had simply answered, "_I give free samples," _and she was immediately given a wide berth. Now, sitting in a plane that had to have developed some leaks as a result of the impact with the water, all she could do was think about Hawke. _God, Hawke. Please, hurry. I don't...I don't know how much time we have._

As she walked around the plane, Caitlin did the best she could to reassure both the passengers and flight crew. One of the stewardesses was near panic, and Caitlin forcefully told her, "You can't be scared! That's not your job!" When the stewardess had calmed herself, Caitlin silently added, _I'll be scared for both of us._

**Airwolf**

_Dominic_

"_**I got nothing back here, String! Not on the radar, and not on the infrared!" **_Dom was monitoring the scanners from his position in the EDCC, desperately searching for some sign, _any sign, _that their friend (_and String's fiancée, _Dom reminded himself) would be okay, but not locating anything.

_Hawke_

"_**Are you getting any pictures?"**_

_Dominic_

"_**Plenty! Let's take 'er up!"**_ String called for the turbos, but before Dom could throw the switch, Airwolf suddenly lurched upward, increasing speed. **_"Whoops!" _**Dom called out. _**"Forget the turbos. Nature just lent us her elevator!" **_Once they had climbed above the storm, Dom observed, **_"Well, for whatever it'll get us, it's a look no one else will ever get! Running cameras through weather over large areas with our kind of equipment..."_**

_Hawke_

"_**How's the weather ahead?"**_

_Dominic_

"_**Worse, if anything!" No let up!" **_Just then, the control tower called in, _"Flight 093 this is Coast Guard Weather Patrol. All-call in." _Dominic sighed and said, _**"Well, there it is. Let's take 'er in, String."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Don't answer it. We can handle this weather."**_

_Dominic_

"_**Hey, you better ID."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Coast Guard Patrol, this is Ranger 276." **_Weather Patrol responded, _"Ranger** What?"**_ To which Hawke replied, **_"Helicopter."_** Another voice chimed in, _"Helicopter, my ass! We clocked you doing 800 knots!" _Hawke grinned behind his helmet, in spite of the situation, and replied, _**"We had good tailwinds."**_ Guard Patrol ordered them back in, due to the deteriorating weather conditions, but Hawke replied, **_"No can do, Coast Guard. We've got a friend aboard. We gotta keep going," _**and when Coast Guard Patrol ordered them in again, Hawke turned off the radio so they would not pick up any further transmissions.

_**Aboard Flight 093**_

_Caitlin_

"_**And he huffed and he puffed, and he puffed and he huffed, but he couldn't blow down the house made of stone." **_Caitlin was finishing up the story of the Three Little Pigs for a young friend, who was probably even more scared than Caitlin was at that point and time. Amy Hodges, the young girl Caitlin told the story to, then asked, O**_"Were you really a policeman?"_** And Caitlin laughed when she answered, _**"I said I was, didn't I? I was a policewoman. Ladies can be police."**_

"_**Do they teach you how to knock down a man like that?"**_ Amy asked, wide-eyed.

"_**Well, only if you have to." **_

"_**I have this brother...who's MEAN to me." **_Caitlin knew what Amy wanted to ask her before she even asked it. **_"And, you wanna knock him down? I'll bet you do!"/_**O__Caitlin hugged Amy closer as suddenly, the plane began to shift, and more leaks appeared. _Hawke...hurry. _Caitlin pleaded in her mind.

**The Cabin**

_Hawke_

"_**Hey, Dom. I think I found 'em. I think I know where they are." **_String was poring over an infrared photo of the Gulf that was part of the group Airwolf's scanners had taken. He pointed to a bright red splotch, which appeared to be on the floor of the ocean. **_"What's this?"_**

_Dominic_

"_**Oh, my God!" **_Dominic recognized the infrared image of an aircraft. _I sure hope Cait's okay, _Dom thought desperately to himself.

**Flight 093**

_Caitlin_

"_**We've got another one, over here." **_She and the airline president were inspecting the new leaks that had developed. _**"They're all alike, **_he sighed. _**"I'm afraid the plane has shifted its weight. Popped some rivets, separated some...plates. Just enough." **_

"_**Is there any way to get at 'em to fix?" **_Caitlin asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"_**No."**_

"_**How long until the plane fills up?"**_

"_**Oh, I'd say...we can last a few more hours."**_

When she came back to the main passenger area, two models who had been part of the flight asked Caitlin if there was anything they could do to help. Caitlin replied, _**"Yeah, smile! Put on a happy face, sing a happy song, and if all else fails...put on your bikinis!" **_The two ladies laughed, as Caitlin continued on. Another passenger stopped her and said, "We're not getting out of here." Exasperated, Caitlin said, _**"You wanna bet? Come on, smart guy. Five'll get you ten...so put up, or shut up!" **_He decided to turn her down.

_**Van Nuys Airport**_

"_**You mean, they went down at sea?" **_One of the coordinators of the search effort, studying the photos Hawke and Dom had brought, could not believe their assessment of the situation. **_"Well, then it's all over. If they went down at sea, they're all dead."_**

_Dominic_

"_**Not so fast. That plane looks intact. And, if it IS, there's no reason why those people wouldn't be alive. Those things are pressurized, aren't they?" **_When the official nodded affirmatively, Dom continued, **_"Then as long as the plane held its structural integrity when they impacted, they should be okay." _**He didn't add, however, _at least, until their air runs out._

_Hawke_

"_**Look. We've got a break in the weather. So, we've got a chance. We're gonna go check it out. We'll radio back." **_Hawke and Dom left, to go retrieve the Lady to continue their search.

"_**Now, wait a second. You mean to tell me that you have a plane that can see underwater? You mind if I tell that to the press?"**_

_Dominic_

_Oh, no you don't, _Dominic thought, knowing what a press mention of Airwolf would do. Aloud, he said, _**"Just say it's some special equipment we're testing for the military." **_He and Hawke left to retrieve Airwolf.

**Airwolf**

_Dominic_

"_**Nothing yet. And, we're as close as we can get from those IR photos," **_Dom observed, even though he didn't want to take his eyes off the radar screen.

_Hawke_

"_**Are we on coordinates? You know, it just hit me—Cait's missing her sister's wedding. I know I wouldn't want to be around her mother when Cait tries to explain this." **But, I **also **know, whether I want to be there or not, that's right where I **need** to be, _Hawke mused silently. _When she tries to explain this to her mother, Cait's gonna need all the help she can get. So, whether I like it or not, I'll have to be there for her...and I will. _Aloud, he said, _**"Dom, try those scanners again." **_Resignedly, Dom reactivated Airwolf's powerful scanners.

_Dominic_

"_**Boy, is her mom gonna be mad," **_Dom replied wistfully. Just then, it happened – Airwolf's scanner registered what appeared to be a large aircraft on the sea floor. _**"String! It's them...I swear, it's them! It's really them, String!"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Air Rescue, this is Ranger. We've just spotted Flight 093. I repeat, we believe we have spotted 093."**_

_Dominic_

"_**Okay. Over you go!" **_Dominic had assumed command of Airwolf, while String dressed in a full diving suit, including scuba gear, to attempt to investigate the plane that Airwolf's scanners had found.****

_Hawke_

_There it is! _He'd quickly located the plane, and, as they had surmised, it appeared largely intact.

_Thank God! _Then, he saw her. _Caitlin! I'm here, sweetheart. Everything's gonna be okay!_

**Flight 093**

_Caitlin_

"_**HAWKE? Hawke, is that you?" **_She'd been diverted to the window when another passenger saw the diver and shouted, "**_Oh! Oh, my!" _**_Even with that super-hearing of his, there's no way in heck he could have heard me call his name, _she mused, dejectedly. Then she saw him flash her a thumbs-up, and her expression immediately brightened. _Oh, baby, if you get us out of this..._she had to stop herself, but she knew the reunion with String would no doubt be sweet. Aloud, she said, _**"Hey, everybody! We're saved! My friends, they're out there!"**_

Just then, an older woman, whom Caitlin had spoken to before the plane took off, and who had been the first person to notice the diver outside, asked Caitlin, _**"Do you know that diver, dear?" **__Uh-oh...think fast, Cait. _She said to herself. _**"I think...I think it might have been a friend of mine." **__No, I don't think. I __**know **__it was him. But, I can't let everybody else know that._

**Airwolf**

_Hawke_

"_**It's her, Dom. It's Cait. I saw her. And, she's alive."**_ String had quickly climbed back into the cockpit of Airwolf, and reported what he'd found. Dom immediately radioed Coast Guard Rescue, and found another, small boat already approaching the spot where the plane had gone down.

_Dominic_

"_**Hey! Go get 'em, sailor!" **_Dom called to the small craft, assuming it was part of the rescue flotilla. Suddenly, Airwolf was rocked by a huge explosion. **_"What the hell was that?" _**

_Hawke_

"_**We're losing altitude!"**_

_Dom_

"_**Number 2 engine's out!" **_He vainly tried to restart the dead engine, but to no avail. Then, he saw a huge explosion come from the nearby sea. **_"String! They're dropping charges! They're trying to kill all those people!"_**

_Hawke_

"_**Gimme a Hellfire!"**_

_Dominic_

"_**Something's wrong! That rocket tore up the pods! Everything's jammed!"**_

_Hawke_

"_**GUNS!" **_He called out, even as another SAM missile streaked by Airwolf, exploding harmlessly in the sea. **_"They're coming around for another run!"_**

_Dom_

"_**The whole system's shorted out! But, we deployed the guns manually before, I'll do it again!" **I hope, _he added silently. _**"String! We gotta keep them away from that airplane!"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Whoever these guys are, they're well-armed." **_Hawke cursed as 50 millimeter cannon fire bounced harmlessly off Airwolf's armor plating. As one member of the smaller boat's crew attempted to roll depth charges, String opened the pilot's window and fired off several shots from his 9mm sidearm. Meanwhile, Dominic continued trying to reactivate Airwolf's main weapons system.

_Dominic_

"_**Damn! I almost had it! Gimme a steady platform, will ya?" **_Hawke cut the turbos and returned to a mostly level flight. **_"Okay, try it now!_**" Hawke squeezed the trigger. Nothing. A second squeeze. Nothing. The third time was the charm, as both the chain guns and ADF pod deployed, and Hawke put two Hellfire missiles, along with several rounds of chain gun fire, into the boat, destroying it. _**"Coast Guard ships oughta be here any minute."**_

_Hawke_

"_**At least we'll be here to bring 'em in," **_Hawke muttered, satisfied. **_"Then, we get Caitlin home."_**

**Later, at Van Nuys Airport**

_Dominic_

"_**You sure it was Cait you saw?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Dom, of course I'm sure it was her. Don't you think I would recognize my own fiancée?" **_They'd been watching the passengers of Flight 093 come through the airport terminal, after helicopters had ferried them from shore where the flotilla of rescue craft had dropped them off after the plane had been raised out of the water. Finally, there she was, walking with a small child, Hawke guessed about 6 or 7, in her arms. Seeing Hawke, however, Caitlin set the little girl down and ran to him. Hawke met her halfway, and threw his arms around her, even as she collapsed from relief in the familiar, strong embrace.

_Caitlin_

"_**God, Hawke. We were so scared...somebody was trying to kill us." **_She felt her entire body shake as she tried to tell the story of what had happened, how the plane had gone down, and she had become an integral part of trying to keep the morale of the passengers up. She recalled how another passenger, the one who had first noticed Hawke in the water, had told her just before the plane was raised, _**"My dear. If your mother has any problems at all, have her call me. In my book, you're a hero." **_Caitlin worried she might just have to do that, and she was thankful she had the other woman's phone number.

_Hawke_

"_**You ready to go?" **_He felt her pull back from him, just long enough to nod affirmatively, and Hawke led her out of the terminal.

**Aboard Airwolf**

_Caitlin_

"_**Guys, you really didn't have to do this, you know," **_she said, when she realized they were going to be flying her home. Suddenly, she realized something. Without trying to make it obvious, she moved her thumb on her left hand over to her ring finger, and was relieved to feel the hard gold band of her engagement ring, still secure where she'd left it before this whole nightmare began. **_"String. Would you believe some guy tried to ask me out for a date while we were down there?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**Oh, really? And what, exactly did you tell him?" **_He suspected he knew the answer already, but needed to hear it from her.

_Caitlin_

"_**Just that I was already engaged to a great guy—I couldn't understand why he didn't see my ring...but I also told him in no uncertain terms, that if he didn't leave me alone, that I knew karate...and wasn't bashful about giving a demonstration." **_Hawke and Dom both had to laugh. **_"Don't worry, String. Nothing happened."_**

_Hawke_

"_**I wasn't worried, Caitlin. At least, not about that. We had more than enough to worry about with this whole thing, don't you think?" **_

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah, I do." **_Suddenly, she realized that they weren't headed towards the Lair..or the cabin. In_ fact, this looks more like...oh, no. **"Um, String? What are we doing here?" **_She realized that Hawke was setting Airwolf down in a clearing about a half—mile away from her mother's house. _**"You're not seriously going to..."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Caitlin. I figure it's better to explain this to your mom, in person. Besides," **_he grinned as he removed his flight helmet, **_"Once we get her calmed down from that...maybe we can share some more pleasant news, if you know what I mean." _**

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah, I know what you mean. Besides, if I know my mother, she's already heard about what happened."**_ Hawke and Caitlin left Airwolf, while Dom stayed behind to act as guard.

**O'Shannessy Ranch**

"_**Mom! Mom, where are you?" **_Caitlin called through the house, at first unsure if her mother was there, or not. Just then, she heard her mother's voice, **_"Cait? Caitlin, is that you? Oh, thank God!" _**Within a few seconds, Caitlin's mother had appeared, and enveloped her daughter in a warm, motherly embrace. _**"When I saw on the news about your plane...I...I got so scared. I thought...I thought I'd lost you for good, this time."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**I know, Mom. I was scared, too. But, everything worked out...except I couldn't get here in time for the wedding. Mom, I'm sorry. And I promise, I'll talk to my sister as soon as I can...okay?"**_

_Mrs. O'Shannessy_

"_**Well, until I heard the story on the news, I will admit I was very upset that you weren't here for the ceremony. But, I understand now, and your sister does, too. The important thing is—you're okay."**_ Suddenly, Caitlin's mother realized there was a very handsome, and yet completely unfamiliar man standing with her youngest daughter, and her expression turned angry. **_"Caitlin O'Shannessy! Have you forgotten everything your father and I taught you? When were you planning to introduce me to your friend?" _**

_Caitlin_

_Well, here goes nothing. **"Mom. He's a lot more than just a friend. This is Stringfellow Hawke...my fiancé." **_She felt Hawke's hand gently touching her shoulder, to provide moral support, if nothing else. She felt her body tense, as she waited for her mother's reaction.

_Mrs. O'Shannessy_

"_**Excuse me, Caitlin? Did you say, 'my fiancé'? You're telling me that the same man you've been writing all those not-so-nice letters to me about finally got his head out of his ass, where you're concerned? When did this happen?" **_Caitlin suddenly felt herself enveloped again in her mother's strong embrace. **_"Wait a minute. You're not...are you?"_**

_Caitlin_

_How did I know this was going to happen?_ Caitlin knew what the unspoken portion of her mother's question would be before she could even finish the sentence. _**"MOM! For Pete's sake, Mom, no! I'm not pregnant!" **At least...not **yet,** _she chuckled to herself. _**"Yeah, he's the same guy, all right. And yes, it took me a while, but I finally brought him around to our way of thinking. String, this is my mother, Maggie." **_Hawke stepped forward to shake her mother's hand, and was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck, instead.

_Mrs. O'Shannessy_

"_**I'm so glad to hear you came to your senses, Stringfellow Hawke!" **_Maggie declared, and Hawke realized there was nothing he could do except hug her back. **_"You probably already know this, but I've heard some things about you that made me very upset. Upset enough that I nearly came to California myself, to put a Texas-sized whuppin' on you!" _**

_Hawke_

_I'll just bet you would have, Mrs. O'Shannessy. And, I would have deserved it, too. _Aloud, he said, _**"I can understand, Mrs. O'Shannessy. Oh, and to answer your question—I asked Cait to marry me just before the whole hijacking episode began. And I regret that it took me this long to figure out how I felt about her. But, I can promise you this—I will never, ever make that mistake again." **_

_Maggie_

"_**I certainly hope not, Mr. Hawke. Some of the letters we got from Cait used to absolutely make my hair stand on end. And her sister...well, I won't even tell you how angry Erin got, hearing that her little sister was falling head-over-heels, crazy in love with some hotshot hermit of a helicopter pilot who didn't seem to have sense enough, half the time, to even give her the time of day. What exactly made you change your mind, anyway?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Oh, a lot of things, really. They just all added up all at once, and the next thing I knew, we were sitting in the cockpit of a chopper, and I listened to Caitlin spill her guts about how she felt about me. So, I had to do likewise." **_As Hawke related the story of how the relationship began, Maggie found herself growing to like the young man that Caitlin had chosen for herself.

_Maggie_

_You're definitely a touch on the bullheaded side, Stringfellow Hawke. In that respect, you're not that much different from Cait's father. Or Caitlin herself, for that matter. _She remembered her husband, who she had to chase for nearly two years before he finally realized what he was missing. _Caity girl, you got off easy. It didn't take you near as long to land your guy._ Then, Hawke let slip that he and Caitlin were not only living under the same roof, but sharing a bed. Just like that, Maggie's hackles went up again...but only for a moment. _Now that I think about it...I remember...Patrick was about the same age Hawke is now when he asked me to move in with him, and we started sleeping together, _she recalled. _Somehow, this doesn't surprise me in the least. Especially, _she added to herself with a grin, _since _**Cait **_was the one who suggested it...which doesn't surprise me either. _Another thought struck her, and Maggie had to bite her lip to keep from voicing it aloud. _Well, Caitlin. Between you and your sister, I might just get that grandchild before I kick off after all. _

Aloud, she said, _**"Stringfellow, I have to tell you something—this isn't the way I would have preferred to find about you two..."**_ Hawke thought he felt the tension increase a hundredfold in that one statement. **_"But, like I said before, I'm glad you came to your senses." _**And with that statement, the bubble seemed to burst, and the atmosphere lightened for all concerned. _**You've figured this out by now, I hope—but Cait's a wonderful gal, and she'll make you a wonderful wife. And, as for you, young lady," **_she turned her gaze back to Caitlin, **_"I think String will make a wonderful husband for you, and I'm very happy for the both of you. And, your daddy would be happy too, if he were here. String, welcome to the family." _**She stood up again, and gathered Hawke and Caitlin into a huge, friendly embrace.

_Hawke_

"_**Thank you, ma'am. I have figured out that Cait's a wonderful girl—I only hope I never disappoint her, or you," **_he replied. Caitlin just looked over at him, and her eyes told him all he needed to know.

_Maggie_

"_**Oh, for Pete's sake. String, will you stop being so danged formal? 'Ma'am' this... 'Mrs. O'Shannessy' that. The name's 'Maggie,' or, since you're marrying my baby, 'Mom' will do just fine, thank you very much." **_

_Hawke_

"_**Well, Maggie, I'll try to remember that. You'll have to forgive me, though, if I slip every now and again. I'm not used to being part of a family." **_

_Caitlin_

"_**Mom, String's parents died when he was twelve years old, and his older brother Saint John is an MIA from Vietnam." **_Caitlin felt the need to help her mom understand String's reactions better. **_"Really, the only family Hawke has...well, except for me, now, is Dom. Dominic Santini—he's the man who raised Hawke and Saint John after their folks died, and who runs the air service where we both work."_**

_Maggie_

"_**Well then, doggone it, String, we'll just have to make you feel like part of this one!" **_She laughed again, and as she watched her daughter embrace Hawke, Maggie raised her eyes to the ceiling. Hawke wondered what Maggie was thinking, but suspected Cait already knew.

_Patrick, dear—it finally happened. That fella Hawke...you remember, the one Cait's so crazy about, and Erin always got so mad at? Seems he finally got some sense, just like we hoped he would—and, he's gonna marry our Cait. I just wish you could have been here to see it. _She felt a tear sliding down her cheek, and Caitlin noticed it, too.

_Caitlin_

"_**Mom? You okay?" **_She noticed the tear in her mother's eye, and worried.

_Maggie_

"_**Sure, I'm okay, dear. Just...thinking about your dad...and how much I wish he'd lived to see this day. But, if I know him, he's dancing an Irish jig with Saint Peter and your grandmother right about now. I know he'd be very happy for you, sweetie. As happy as I am." **_

_Caitlin_

_I knew it. I knew the minute I saw that tear on her cheek she was thinking about Daddy. I sure hope he's happy. **"Well, Mom. We hate to cut this so short, but we really need to be getting home. I just want to take a long, hot bath and then..."**_ She let her voice trail off, but her eyes betrayed her true intentions, both to Hawke, and her mother.

_Maggie_

_Mm-h mm. I bet I know EXACTLY what you want to do when you're through in the bathtub,_ she smiled to herself. _**"Well, don't let me keep you. String, it was sure nice meeting you...and don't worry. We'll be talking to each other plenty from now on, I can guarantee it. And Cait, you write your sister and explain everything ****again-she's**** okay, but I think she needs to read it from you, too." **_Maggie smiled and embraced her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law, then waved good-bye to them as they started their trek back to Airwolf.

_Hawke_

"_**Well. That went...a lot better than I expected. I think." **_He was still trying to wrap his head around the rapid mood changes he'd seen in Caitlin's mother. _Faster than a cat watching a tennis match,_ he mused to himself. _One minute, she's mad...the next minute, she's happy...well, at least now I know where Cait got it from, _he smiled to himself.

_Caitlin_

"_**You and me both, String. Sorry about Mom's mood swings...she gets that way when she's agitated...or nervous...or scared...or frustrated...or..."**_

_Hawke_

"_**...or all of the above?" **_He turned and noticed Caitlin's grin as they continued back to the clearing where they left the chopper. _**"Well, I can understand that, Cait. At least, now I know where you get it from," **_he replied, and grimaced as Caitlin drove one hip playfully into his side. _**"Not that there's anything wrong with that, mind you," **_he said, and slowed down before finally turning to face Caitlin. _**"As a matter of fact, I've kinda gotten used to it...from you." **_He smiled down at her as they stopped for a moment, and he slid his arms around her waist, and felt hers slipping up around his neck.

**Airwolf**

_Dominic_

"_**Well, it's about time, you two!" **_Dom had been sitting in Airwolf's cockpit for well over an hour, waiting for Hawke and Caitlin to return. When they finally did, Dom was surprised to see both smiling broadly. _**"I take it things went okay?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Things went better than 'okay,' Dominic," **_Caitlin stated as Dom moved out of the commander's seat back to his place at the engineering console, while Cait took her place in the co-pilot's seat, and Airwolf's systems came alive for the return flight back to the Lair. **_"Mom had already heard about the problems with the plane, so she was a lot less angry than we thought she'd be. As far as String and me are concerned, I think she was almost as happy as you are about the way things have turned out between us." _**She smiled over at Hawke as she felt the helicopter begin to rise.

_Dominic_

"_**I gotta admit, Cait, that does this old heart a lot of good, after some of the things you've told me you wrote your mom about String," **_Dom chuckled. Hawke turned to glare at his old friend and mentor, but quickly lost whatever anger he'd been harboring.

_Hawke_

"_**Well, Dom, I probably deserved most of them," **_Hawke said as Airwolf began accelerating towards home. **_"At least, I did until about a month ago." _**This time Hawke took the initiative, and glanced over to Caitlin, his grin clearly visible even behind the flight helmet.

_Dominic_

_Well, I'm glad you admit to having been a complete idiot where Cait was concerned, String._Dominic chuckled to himself as Airwolf accelerated, headed for the Lair. **_"So she didn't say anything about..."_**

_Hawke_

"_**No, Dominic. No comments were made about our living arrangements...or any other arrangements, for that matter. She knows, but didn't seem too upset about it." **Why did I know that was coming? _Hawke asked himself. _Simple, idiot—you know Dominic too well._

**Later, at Hawke's Cabin**

_Caitlin_

_It is SO good to be home, _Caitlin thought as she luxuriated in the tub. _Plus, Mom didn't get angry at me like I thought she would...and, she seems to like String enough. Something's wrong...Things normally don't go so smoothly for us,_ she thought to herself as she finished her bath and toweled herself dry, before slipping into her robe and slippers to get back to Hawke. _I sure hope he knows how much I missed him, _she mused as she went downstairs; _but, if he doesn't...well, I'll just have to show him. _She found him in the kitchen and quietly snuck up behind him. _**"Hey, gorgeous," **_she said as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

_Hawke_

"_**Hey, yourself," **_he replied, turning in her embrace so he could look into her eyes again. **_"Caitlin...I got so scared...I thought we'd...I thought I...had lost you." _**Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him.

_Caitlin_

"_**Hey, String. It's okay. We got through it...together, just like we always have," **_Caitlin replied, as she laid her head on his shoulder and tightened her hold on him. **_"And, just like we always will. But, if it makes you feel any better...I was scared too. Scared I'd never see you again, or feel your arms around me...scared I'd never be able to tell you again how much I love you." _**

_Hawke_

"_**Well, it's a good thing I wasn't with you on that plane," **_he joked, trying to lighten the mood. **_"If we'd both been down there, Dom would have had an awfully hard time finding us by himself. But, you know what? It doesn't matter anymore—you're back here and safe, where you belong."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Thanks to you, Dom, and Airwolf," **_she replied. **_"So...maybe you won't have to worry so much about that curse of yours, after all?"_** The deer-in-the headlights look was back, and Caitlin felt her heart flip because of it.__

_Hawke_

_I hadn't even thought about it...but she's right. Even if we weren't in love, she still would have been on that plane, and still would have ended up at the bottom of the ocean. And maybe, she would have stayed there if I **hadn't **come after her. **"You just might be onto something there, Cait," **_Hawke replied, as he dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head. _**"And, this didn't happen because of me, or anything else...it was just bad timing." **_He looked back into her eyes, which he noticed were shining again, _**"We'll just take it one day at a time, like we always do. But for now..." **_His own eyes suddenly took on a wicked gleam of their own, one Caitlin had hoped she would see. As he scooped her up in his arms, he finished his thought, _**"I think the rest of this conversation should take place upstairs...in bed. Don't you agree?" **_

_Caitlin_

"_**M mm...baby, I couldn't agree more," **_she giggled, as she was carried upstairs.

"_**Hey, String? I did tell you how much I missed you, right?" **_Caitlin was lying in his arms, spent after the activities which had just concluded.

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah, I seem to recall you saying something about that." **_He gently moved a hair away from her eyes, so he could look fully into them. **_"And I missed you, too, sweetheart. But, the next time you go see your mom, you won't have to worry about bringing me along."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah, unless I pick the plane that's supposed to be hijacked again," **_she grinned, trying to lighten the mood, but the day's events still weighed heavily on her mind. But when she felt Hawke's arm slide around her waist, pulling her to him, she relaxed. _Everything's okay now, Cait; _she told herself, as a peaceful grin spread across her face. _You're home, with String; and he's going to take care of you, just like he always has. And, just like he always will._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – Deadly Visitor_

A/N: This is the fifth chapter of a new and different story arc, something I came up with one afternoon. Any events depicted here will have no bearing on the other story arc I'm currently working on. And, as usual, Airwolf isn't mine. Either Bellisario or Universal own the characters. I'm just borrowing them. – robertwnielsen

This is Chapter 5 of my "Musings" story arc, which will have no effect on the "What Now?" story arc I'm also currently working on. You might want to look at _Musings, Revelations, Giant Steps and Desperate Measures, _the four previous chapters in this story, for further background. I have taken some liberties with the episode timeline, skipping over the rest of Season 2 and picking up near the time frame of the Season 3 episode "Kingdom Come," for this story. I will revisit the skipped S2 episodes in future stories.

_Summary—_As Hawke and Caitlin begin planning their wedding, apologies are exchanged between sisters, and Hawke is reunited with someone he felt was lost forever. At the same time, a mysterious stranger begins making a nuisance of himself around the hangar. What will this stranger's presence mean for Cait, Hawke, and Dominic?

And now, _Deadly Visitor_

_Caitlin_

_Dear Erin, _

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for your wedding. I'm sure Mom told you what happened with my plane, but I wanted to explain things further. Somebody hijacked the plane, and crashed it into the ocean. Of course, we sank like a rock, and the plane was filling up with water because of some leaks it sprang after we hit. I was angry and scared all at the same time—angry 'cause I knew I wouldn't make it to the wedding, and scared, 'cause I didn't know if I was gonna make it, **period.** Somehow, I ended up being one of the major morale boosters on the plane—especially to a little girl I met. About six or seven, I think. I wound up telling her the story of the Three Little Pigs, and a little about my time as a policewoman. She wanted me to teach her to knock somebody down—she told me she had this brother, who was mean to her—so I gave her a couple of pointers, but I told her to only use them if she absolutely had to. _

_But, my friends, including Hawke (although, I can't exactly call him just a "friend" anymore...I'll explain later) rescued us. And, you'd never believe this—some guy on board the plane actually tried to pick me up! First off, he wouldn't let me get to my seat, and I finally asked him, "**Do you know karate?"** When he said no, I replied, "**Well, I give free samples." **He backed off after that, until later, after we sank, when he tried to ask me out. He seemed like a nice enough guy, and I probably would have gone out with him, except...something happened a few weeks before the hijacking._

_Remember that fella Hawke, the one Mom used to get all those nasty letters about, and you used to write me that you would swear about all the time 'cause it never seemed like Hawke had any sense about me? Well...he finally got some. It all started about a month ago...Dom (Hawke's and my boss) set it up for Hawke and me to go out together...just the two of us. Oh, it was platonic, but I didn't think Hawke enjoyed himself at all...at least, until Dom backed off on a check ride the next day, in a new Hughes 500 that had just been delivered, and suggested I go with Hawke instead. And, that's when it all began. Hawke noticed I was about a million miles away (no surprise there, huh?), and asked me what was wrong...I finally managed to tell him how much I liked him. Hawke set the chopper down and asked me why I couldn't just tell him. I tried to explain, but I'm sure you can just imagine how I got...rambling and babbling...not making one lick of sense...and then...**he kissed me.** And, not just the casual peck on the cheek I was so used to from him...remember the time I told you about on the movie set last year? This one was better than that! I tell you, sis, it made my toes curl! But the best part was after the kiss...well, first, he tried to apologize for doing it (I'd only been wishing he would have done it for three months before that!), and then he proceeded to tell me that he was in love with me. What else could I do, except tell him the truth? That I'd been in love with him practically from the day I set eyes on him. Long story short (too late, I know), now we're engaged to be married. We haven't set a date or anything, but when we do, I'll let you know._

_But if you decide not to come, I'll understand. After all, I missed your wedding, so why should I expect you to come to mine, right? Don't worry, sis...I don't. But I wanted to apologize again for not being there for you on your special day. You know I wanted to be there with you, right? I hope you do, and I hope you and your new husband are very happy together. Talk to you soon (I hope)._

_Love ya,_

_Caitlin_

Caitlin sighed as she folded the letter up and placed it in an envelope, addressed it in care of her mother, who had told Cait she would forward it to Erin, put a stamp on it and put it with the rest of the outgoing mail. _Well, since that's my job to take care of anyway, _she thought to herself, she grabbed the stack and headed for the mailbox. She didn't see the tall, dark-haired man who watched her every move.

_Hawke_

_Guess Cait finished that letter for her sister, _Hawke mused to himself as he watched Caitlin walk to the mailbox, _so that's one thing off her mind. Not like she doesn't have a few other things ON her mind, though. _He smiled visibly as he imagined just what some of those 'things' were. _It's funny—I never thought I'd feel this way again about anyone—especially somebody like Cait. I guess it's true what they say, though—'opposites attract.' Because I don't think I've ever met anybody less like me than she is. Or, anybody that I've loved more,_ he added to himself, and smiled as he saw Caitlin returning from her errand. He noticed she wore a smile that could light up the whole airfield. _**"Hey, gorgeous. You ****look awfully happy about something. Care to share it?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Oh, it's nothing, really. Just the fact that I'm engaged to the most generous, kind, loving, not to mention the best-looking guy walking the face of this earth," **_she grinned back at him.

_Hawke_

"_**Funny you should say that, Cait; it just so happens I'm engaged to the most wonderful, charming, kindest, and most beautiful gal walking the face of this earth," **_he grinned back at her. _I still can't believe this really happened, _he thought to himself as he took Caitlin in his arms for a friendly, yet loving embrace. _I'm just afraid I'm gonna wake up some morning and this will either all be a cruel dream, or somebody will have taken it away from me. _

_Caitlin_

"_**Hey, there. You getting philosophical on me?" **_She gave him a playful squeeze to bring him out of whatever deep thoughts had crossed his mind. **_"You aren't thinking about your 'girlfriend' again, are you?"_** she teased him.

_Hawke_

"_**Nah. Only you, Cait my dear;" **_he replied, giving her a playful, yet passionate kiss. **_"I've only got eyes for you now, you know that."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**I know, String. But you know me—I like to hear it every now and then," **_she said, as she leaned back in his arms again. **_ "Hey, do you know who that guy is?"_** She pointed to a dark-haired stranger, who appeared to be about a head taller than Hawke, and who was quickly walking away from the hangar.

_Hawke_

"_**Never saw him before. But, I didn't get a good look at his face, either. Why? Was he checking you out, too? If he was, I might want to have a word with him," **_Hawke mused jokingly, although Caitlin was worried that he sounded just a tad too serious. Apparently, the fact that somebody had asked her out while they were on the bottom of the ocean during the recent hijacking still wasn't sitting well with Hawke. _Still, he seemed harmless enough._ _**"I wouldn't worry about him. Chances are, we'll never see him again anyway." **_The pair watched as the stranger vanished from sight.

_Hmm. It seemed like the lady and that other guy are fairly close. Dammit. That might put a kink in some of my plans...or maybe, I can use that closeness to my advantage, _the mysterious stranger thought to himself as he walked off the airfield. _Too bad, though—she is a looker. 'Course, I've always been partial to redheads,_ he thought to himself.

_Caitlin_

"_**I don't know, String...something about him just didn't feel right. Does that mean I've been hanging around you too long?" **_she joked, as she turned towards him.

_Hawke_

"_**I sure hope not, Caitlin. Not since I plan on spending the rest of my life with you," **_he responded with a grin, trying to let her know that all was well. **_"Like I said before, I wouldn't worry about him. Probably just looking at the old planes around here—some guys like to do that, you know."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah, I guess you're right, String. Well, we better go see if Dom's got anything he needs us to do today, huh?" **_She smiled and took Hawke's hand to walk back to the hangar. **_"If not..."_** she gave him an impish grin, designed to let him know _exactly _what _she _thought they could do if they weren't needed around the hangar.

_Hawke_

"_**Good grief, Cait. Don't tell me you're getting hot and bothered already?"**_ But the way her eyebrows rose just then, combined with that impish grin that always seemed to make Hawke's heart rate skyrocket, were two clues that even Hawke couldn't ignore. **_"Ah-hah. As someone once said, 'your thoughts betray you.' If that's the case, we better HOPE Dom doesn't have anything for us to do." _**They both laughed as they entered the hangar. _**"Oh, by the way. I've been meaning to ask you about something—what did your mother mean when she said, 'I thought I'd lost you for good – this time'?" **_

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, String. I guess I should have told you before – back when you were still so worried about me dying if you and I ever fell in love—when I was a cop, I had my fair share of close calls...once, they tell me I even died on the operating table while they were trying to remove a bullet from my chest. And yet, I'm still here. So you see, String...I'm perfectly capable of getting out of predicaments on my own, thank you very much." **_She smiled up at him again, and continued, **_"But, it's nice to know I've got you, Dom, and the Lady for backup...just in case." _**

_Hawke_

"_**Always, Caitlin. Always." **_Just then, Hawke heard Dominic clear his throat. **_"Oh, hey, Dom. So, what's up today? Anything to keep us busy for awhile?" _**He glanced at Caitlin and was not surprised to find her familiarly impish grin glued to her face.

_Dominic_

"_**What? Oh, hey, String. Hey, Cait. Let me see here...nah, nothing that Toni and I can't handle. Why did you two even come down here, anyway?" **_

_Hawke_

"_**Good question, Dom. Good question. Well, I guess we'll get outta your hair then...what's left of it, anyway. See ya." **_He and Caitlin walked back to their chopper arm-in-arm, and Dom couldn't help but smile, even after that wisecrack about his hair, as he watched them go.

_Dominic_

_I know I said this before, but that did this old heart good,_ Dominic thought to himself as the chopper lifted off. _When I think of everything they went through to get to this point...not to mention what **I **went through...well, I just never thought I'd see the day they'd finally get together. Oh, I knew Cait wanted it...I just didn't know what String was thinking...but, I guess we all know now, don't we? _He smiled to himself, unaware that his lead stunt pilot, Antonia Donatelli, had walked up to stand next to him.

_Toni_

"_**Penny for 'em, Dominic?"**_

_Dom_

"_**What? Oh, hey, Toni. String and Cait just left, if you were looking for them. Boy, I'm glad to see they got together. I didn't think they would EVER get to the point where they were dating, let alone live to see them get engaged to be married."**_

_Toni_

"_**I can just imagine, Dom. Hawke didn't strike me as the marrying type, when we all had dinner together up at his cabin after that Air Force training film fiasco." **_She sighed when she recalled how Dom thought Hawke had been killed when he attempted to fly through a full, live-fire Air Force B-52 Stratofortress bombing run, even when the Undersecretary of the Department of Public Security, one D.G. Bogard, could have stopped the bombers, but elected not to, in order to destroy Airwolf. _**"So, how did he meet Cait, anyway?"**_

_Dom_

"_**Well, we had gone down to Texas on some 'business,' and she was in a little trouble," **_Dom answered, being careful to avoid the subject of Airwolf. _After all, Toni's **seen **the bird, but she has no idea of **that **story...and I'm not gonna tell her, either. **"Anyway, not long after that, Cait came here looking for Hawke."**_

_Toni_

_Yeah, 'business' in that sweet looking chopper of Hawke's, I bet. _Toni had seen Airwolf bank over the communications trailers at the bombing range. She knew there was something different about that copter, but decided against pressing Dom for the details. _He doesn't exactly trust me, and I can't say I blame him, _she mused to herself. _**"So, they got engaged right away, then?"**_

_Dom_

"_**Heck, no. It took them almost eight months to even acknowledge they LOVED each other, for Pete's sake! Come on, let's have some coffee and I'll tell ya the whole story," **_Dom said. _I love telling this story, after all, _he grinned to himself.

_Toni_

"_**So, let me see if I understand this – You basically lied to Hawke, and told him you couldn't go on a check ride with him. So Caitlin went instead, and while they were gone, both of them confessed their feelings to each other? Sorry, Dom, but I don't buy it. Not one bit." **_The glare she shot Dom from across the table told him that he'd have to come up with something a lot better.

_Dom_

"_**Toni, it's the truth. When I finally saw them climb out of that chopper, the first thing I knew, there they stood holding hands like a couple of lovestruck teenagers. And Caitlin...let me tell you, she had a grin on her face that I thought was gonna have to be surgically removed!" **_Dom smiled as he pictured that grin, which had looked at the time like it was going to split Caitlin's lovely face right in two. _But it made her look all the more beautiful, especially since String's stupidity had reduced her to tears so many times before._ **_"Look. If I'm lying, I'm dying!"_**

_Toni_

"_**Well, I see you're still here, Dom, so you must be telling the truth," **_she grinned back at her friend. **_"It just seems so...unlike String. On the other hand," _**her eyebrows shot up again, _**"it seems a LOT like you! That sounds exactly like a trick you might pull on somebody, Dominic."**_

_Dom_

"_**Well, it worked, didn't it?" **_Dom noticed Toni grinned back at him as she nodded. **_"Well, then what's the problem?" _**Toni shrugged. She honestly couldn't think of one. _**"By the way, congratulations. The producer told me that whole stunt went absolutely perfect! Just what he wanted. In fact," **_Dom handed Toni a large envelope, **_"he gave the crew a bonus, just because it looked so realistic." _**Dominic cringed inwardly as he remembered just _how_ realistic it had looked. Toni had taken the philosophy of "knowing when to flinch" to the extreme, not veering away from the remote chopper until their noses had nearly touched. She then threw the stick hard left, and barely cleared the other chopper before the on-board timer detonated the explosive on board, which completed the stunt. Dom shuddered as he recalled watching one of his helicopters nearly destroyed, but realized it had all been worth it in the end. _**"Just do me a favor, will ya? Try not to cut it QUITE so close next time, okay?"**_

_Toni_

"_**Okay, Dom." **_she laughed as she tucked the envelope into her purse. **_"I promise, no more cutting stunts quite that close. I have to admit, I thought I screwed up for a second. Guess my timing's a little off."_**

_Dom_

"_**Well, like I said before, you cut it a little close...might have cut a few years off my life, too...but overall, good work." **_Dom replied.

_Toni_

"_**So, getting back to Hawke for a minute...I'm not surprised it took him this long to acknowledge that he had feelings for Caitlin...but I am more than a little surprised that she stuck around long enough to hear about it," **_Toni replied. _I'm not sure I would have,_ she admitted to herself. _Guess Cait's a better lady than I am...either that, or a damned sight more stubborn. Either way, I'm just glad to see Hawke happy._

_Dominic_

"_**Truth be told, Toni, so was I. I can't tell you the number of times I said prayers to Saint Peter himself, trying to see if there was anything I could do to nudge them in that direction, not to mention keep Caitlin around here long enough to find out. I remember, she threatened to leave more than once. **Including one time in particular, I'll never forget, _Dom mused to himself, and remembered her words after he and String had shot down the Corsair that her then-boyfriend Robert was flying, as he attacked her plane. She had said she was going to leave, and never stop walking long enough to get involved with anybody. _**"I finally figured out that if String wasn't going to take a chance, I knew darned well that Cait wouldn't, so I figured I just had to get out and push a little bit." **I'm just damned lucky that 'pushing' didn't get me a black eye...or **worse,** Dom reflected to himself. _

**The Cabin**

_Caitlin_

"_**So, String. We've got the afternoon off...any ideas how we can spend the time?" **_Caitlin's grin and facial expression were clear indicators of how _she _thought the afternoon could be spent. Then she noticed Hawke's expression as he advanced towards her—almost predatory in its desire. _Oh, you wouldn't, String...would you? Oh, my...I hoped you would!_ She giggled furiously as she felt his arms grab her around the waist and haul her, quite forcefully, upstairs to the bedroom. Once they were upstairs, Hawke gently set her back down, just long enough to allow her to catch her breath, before catching her up in what she was sure would be the first in a series of long, passionate kisses..._along with other things, _she said to herself as she wrapped herself around him, and felt her toes curl in response to his kiss. Her last coherent thought for the next several hours was, _God, I love this man!_

**Santini Air, the next morning**

"_**Excuse me?" **_

Caitlin either did not hear the voice behind her, or didn't want to hear it. So, its owner tapped her gently on the shoulder, and tried again. _**"Excuse me. Miss?"**_

_Caitlin_

"**_I'm sorry, I was busy doing something else. Is there something I can..."_**She turned to find herself staring into the eyes of a very handsome stranger. _Nowhere near as good looking as String, though; _she mused to herself. **_"Excuse me. I didn't catch your name."_**

"_**Ken. Ken Sawyer. And, I was looking to inquire about taking some flying lessons, especially helicopters. Would I talk to you about that, or is there someone else I need to talk to?"**_

"_**Yeah, actually, you'd need to talk to Dominic Santini – the owner of this place. I'll see if I can find him for you..."**_ She stopped as she felt Sawyer's hand resting on her arm.

_Ken_

"_**Wait just a minute. There's no need to rush off and go looking for this...Dominic, you said? We can find him later. I was wondering...would you be free for coffee sometime?" **_His directness shocked Caitlin, and she made no bones about telling him.

_Caitlin_

"_**Look, Mr. Sawyer. I'm flattered, but you see, I'm already engaged to a great guy—I don't think he'd really appreciate me going out for coffee, or anywhere else for that matter, with another man. So, if you'll excuse me, I 'll just go and find Dom for you." **_She tried to walk away again, but felt his hand tighten ever so slightly on her arm, which made her a little concerned. _String, where are you when I need you? I could really use your help right about now! _Just then, she heard his voice.

_Hawke_

"_**Cait? Hey, Caitlin! Dom said he doesn't need us around anymore, so..." **_He cut himself off mid-sentence as he saw another man holding Caitlin's arm in a way that, to him, did not appear in any way friendly. He'd also heard most of what Caitlin had said to the stranger, and decided he needed to make clear to him just who he was messing with.

"_**Hey. The lady said 'no,' and that's what she meant." **_When the stranger still refused to release Cait, Hawke grabbed his arm and pulled it away from her. **_"Listen, buddy. What part of 'no' don't you get? She said 'no,' so why don't you just go back to wherever it is you came from?"_**

_Ken_

"_**Hey, take it easy there, pal. No harm done," **_Ken said as he wrested his hand out of String's grasp, not without some effort. _Definitely ex-military. Maybe Special Forces, Rangers, something like that...but I think he's also the one I'm looking for, if what my spies have told me is true._ Aloud, he said, _**"And just who are you, taking such an interest in the lady?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Name's Stringfellow Hawke. And 'the lady' is my fiancée. So, whatever you're selling, I think I can safely say she's not buying." **_His expression told Ken that he needed to get out of there, fast.

_Ken_

"_**Well, I was just leaving. I think I'll look somewhere else for those lessons," **_he stammered as he left the hangar. As he walked away, he thought to himself, _She's his fiancée...that might just be useful, when the time comes. _He decided to stop and turned back towards the hangar, to watch anything that might transpire.

_Hawke_

"_**Cait. Don't turn around, because we're being watched." **_He had seen the stranger turn around and stop walking, even though Hawke had practically ordered him to leave. He noticed as Caitlin looked up at him, worriedly, and finally he said, _**"Well, since this guy's looking for a show,"**_ as he pulled her close to him, and captured her lips with his own.

_Ken_

_Hawke, you've got good taste in women, I'll give you that,_ Ken nodded appreciatively as he watched Hawke gather Caitlin into his arms and kiss her. _But, that's about all I'll give you. Damn, this is perfect, _he said to himself as he turned and walked away. _Just perfect._

_Hawke_

As he and Caitlin finally separated, Hawke suddenly realized, _Wait a second. That's him. The guy I saw walking away from here, yesterday. I'm gonna have to keep my eyes on him...especially since he seems to be more interested than normal in Caitlin. And that, I won't tolerate. _Aloud, he said, _**"Sorry about that, Cait. Our 'friend' just seemed to be looking for a show. So..."**_

_Caitlin_

_Again he apologizes for kissing me...and...making my toes curl, _she smiled as she finished Hawke's sentence for him, _**"...you thought you'd give him a show, didn't you?" **_She winked flirtatiously at him, to let him know she didn't mind. _**"String, when are you going to learn that you don't have to apologize for kissing me? Tell me something—****have ****you EVER ONCE heard me apologize when I kiss you?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Okay, okay. I admit...I never have heard you apologize. But you really don't need to, either." **_Hawke suddenly realized he'd forgotten why he had looked for his fiancé in the first place. _**"I forgot to tell you—Dom told me he didn't need us around anymore, so..."**_

_Dom_

"_**...So get outta here, lovebirds, before you give me cavities, with all that sweetness! The only person you need to 'apologize' to...is ME!"**_ Dom bellowed as he walked into the hangar. The grin on his face showed both Hawke and Caitlin that there were no hard feelings—Dom was just expressing his relief that his "kids"—he had raised String from the time he was twelve years old, and had grown to love Cait like his own daughter—had finally gotten together. _But in one way, it kinda makes me sad, _he admitted to himself. _'Cause with Cait now so involved in String's life, he might not need me anymore. But, I can't let him know that. _

_Hawke_

"_**That's what I came to tell her, Dom," **_Hawke grinned at his old friend.

_Dom_

"_**By the way, who was that hanging around Cait?" **_Dom had seen the stranger giving Cait what appeared to be a hard time, and had been about to intervene himself, before Hawke showed up.

_Caitlin_

"_**Some guy named Ken Sawyer, Dom. Said he was looking for flying lessons...but, I got the impression he was more interested in me than anything," **_Caitlin answered, her attempt at masking her nervousness around Sawyer not succeeding. **_"He really made me uncomfortable, until String showed up. Well, guess we'll see you later, Dom." _**She and String walked arm-in-arm out of the hangar, towards the chopper they would use to go back to the cabin.

_Dominic_

"_**Yeah, see you kids later. Hey, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" **_He waved at his two young friends as they walked off, and thought to himself, _Hell, they've probably **already done** anything I might be thinking of. And, to be honest, I hope they never stop._

**Aboard a Santini Air Chopper, en route to the Cabin**

_Caitlin_

"_**By the way, String. I never took the time to say thank you for showing up when you did. That guy was really starting to make me nervous," **_Caitlin stated, and her eyes clearly showed Hawke exactly how nervous she'd been. If she could, Caitlin knew she just wanted to feel Hawke's arms around her, in that comforting embrace she'd come to know so well. _Later, Cait. You'll be home soon enough._

_Hawke_

"_**I understand, Cait. Well, so much for my theory that we'd never see him again—that was the same guy you asked me about yesterday," **_Hawke replied, catching the expression on her face as the cabin came into view and String brought the chopper down on the landing platform. As they walked back to the cabin, arm-in-arm, Hawke made a decision. _If I ever see that guy again, he'll wish he'd never put his hands on you, Cait. _

**The Cabin**

_Caitlin_

As soon as they walked in the front door of the cabin, Caitlin threw her arms around String's neck. **_"String...I'm sorry, but that guy really scared me. Can you...just hold me for a few minutes?" _**She felt his arms slide around her waist, and relaxed almost immediately as he pulled her close to his body. After a few minutes, Caitlin sighed in his arms and said, **_"That's just what I needed, Hawke. You always know just how to make me feel better."_**

_Hawke_

"_**No problem, Cait. You should know, you don't need to ask me to hold you...any more than we need to apologize for kissing each other," **_he grinned at her. **_"As a matter of fact," _**he smiled at her, a familiar gleam in his eyes, _**"I have an idea how to make us both feel better...if you know what I mean."**_

_Caitlin_

_Oh, I was hoping you'd say that! _The unspoken portion of Hawke's sentence, coupled with the gleam in his eyes, told her what he was thinking, and she tried to show with her own expression that she was all for it, as he scooped her up in his arms and headed upstairs.

**Later...**

_Caitlin_

"_**String...I have a small bone to pick with you," **_Caitlin said, her brain having totally glossed over the double entendre in her statement.

_Hawke_

"_**What's that?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Why didn't you ever tell me you could kiss like that?" **Or do other things, _she mused, as her mind drifted back over the activities of the past few hours.

_Hawke_

"_**Simple. You never asked," **_he replied. _It's the truth, _he mused to himself, as he played with her hair. _She never did ask me what kind of a kisser I was. **"I take it you approve?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Oh, yeah. I definitely approve," **_she giggled, still a little giddy. **_"By the way, String. Have I told you that I love you lately?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**I think I remember you saying something about that. And, I love you too, Caitlin. Don't ever forget that." **_Her broad smile when he glanced down at her indicated that she would never forget his feelings towards her.

_Caitlin_

"_**Hawke...I hate to spoil this moment, but don't you think we should start...planning?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Planning? Planning what, exactly?" **_The expression of a deer in the headlights crossed his face, as Hawke pretended not to have a clue what she was talking about.

_Caitlin_

"_**Our wedding, you lunkhead!" **_she retorted, as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs. **_"After all, we don't want to leave everybody hanging too long, do we?" _**She had decided long ago that Hawke's deer-in-the-headlights expression was absolutely adorable. _At least now I know he only **pretends **to know everything, _she mused to herself.

_Hawke_

"_**Oh, our wedding. You're really looking forward to being Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke, aren't you? Well, what exactly did you have in mind?" **_he answered.

_Caitlin_

"_**Of course I'm looking forward to being your wife, Hawke," **_she replied, as she looked at him with that million-dollar smile that Hawke had determined absolutely made his heart flip, **_"and I want to get it done as soon as possible. But, we need to do something special, I know that." _**She sighed, a depressed sound that made Hawke worried.

_Hawke_

"_**Okay, so you're happy you're going to become my wife...so why so depressed all of a sudden?" **_Hawke asked, confused at the sudden change in emotions coming from the woman he loved.

_Caitlin_

"_**Oh, just thinkin' about Daddy, Hawke;" **_she sighed again. **_"He won't get the chance to walk me down the aisle, you know." _**

_Hawke_

"_**Well, Cait, I'm sure Dom would be more than happy to stand in for your father, if that'll make you feel better," **_Hawke answered, and the soft smile he got in return told him that having Dom stand in would do just fine, as far as Cait was concerned.

**The Next Morning**

_Caitlin_

"_**Hey, Dom? Can I talk to you for a sec?" **_Caitlin hurried to catch up with Dominic before he and String left to scout out a photo shoot.

_Dom_

"_**Sure, sweetheart. What's up?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**I was just thinking. I would really be honored if you would walk me down the aisle when String and I get married." **_

_Dom_

"_**Me? What about your mom?"**_

_Cait_

"_**Oh, Dom, I'm sure she'd do it...but the tradition is that the bride is walked down the aisle by her father...and since my dad's gone...and you've been like a father to Hawke, and to me ever since I came here, it just seemed right, you know?"**_

_Dominic_

"_**Well, since you put it that way, Cait...it will be an honor." **_He smiled broadly and swept her up in a fatherly embrace. **_"Listen...you okay here by yourself for awhile while String and I go check out a location?"_**

_Cait_

"_**Sure, Dom. Just...don't keep my guy away too long, you know?" **_

_Dom_

"_**Sure thing, Cait. This shouldn't take more than an hour," **_Dom grinned at her, knowing she couldn't bear to be parted from Hawke for any length of time, **_"Besides, you should see how String gets when he's away from you for too long." _**Dom teased, and winked at her.

_Cait_

"_**Oh, I can imagine, Dom. Now go on, both of you. Get outta here. The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back, you know." **_She smiled and waved at Hawke as he and Dominic fired up the chopper to head for the film site.

**Later...**

_Hawke_

"_**Cait? Caitlin? Where are you?" **_Hawke had begun growing concerned when Caitlin didn't answer their radio calls as they headed back to the hangar. Now that they had returned, he became frantic as his calls for her still went unanswered. At that moment, the phone rang. **_"Cait?"_**

_Ken_

"_**Well, hello to you too, Mr. Hawke. You lose something? Or should I say...someone?" **_The evil chuckle at the other end of the line told Hawke what he needed to know. **_"Now, you listen and you listen good. I've got a dozen nuclear detonators I need to smuggle down to Mexico—the mission requires mach speed, and stealth capability. I believe you have an aircraft that should fulfill that requirement quite nicely. Do me this little favor, and your lady goes free. You go jumping froggy on me, though, and she's a long time dead. Copy?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**Sawyer, you listen to me. We'll play ball, because you're holding all the cards. But I'm only going to say this once—that girl better be all right. If you hurt her, I promise you this—there won't be a place on this planet that I won't find you—you can COUNT on it!"**_

_Ken_

"_**Playing hero to the end, eh, Hawke? Well...you meet me aboard the Royal Clipper in 30 minutes – and no feds, or no cops. Got it?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah, I got it. You just remember what I said, Sawyer." **_As he slammed the phone down, he felt Dom's hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

_Dominic_

"_**Who was that on the phone? Was it about Caitlin?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah—remember that Ken Sawyer we had trouble with the other day? Well, he's got Cait."**_

_Dom_

"_**No! Well, what are we waiting for?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Let's go."**_

**Aboard Airwolf**

"_**We've just about got you topped off, Airwolf. Anything else we can do before we disconnect?" **_The commander of a KC-135 tanker aircraft radioed. Even though Sawyer had ordered no cops or feds, Hawke felt the need to request a refueling from Archangel. _I don't want to take any chances, _he mused, _especially where Caitlin's concerned._

_Dominic_

"_**Oh, sure. You can check the oil, and clean the windshield, please!" **_

The tanker commander's voice rang with more than a note of sarcasm. _**"Funny man. Stand by to **__**disconnect, on your count." **_

"_**5...4...3...2..1. Disconnect!" **_As Dom punched the disconnect button on his control panel, Airwolf executed a sharp bank away from the tanker aircraft.

"_**What the hell does Sawyer want with Caitlin, anyway?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Simple, Dom. She's the cheese. And we're the mouse." **_Hawke grumbled to his old friend. **_"But, I've got an idea how we can beat him at his own game. Can you rig a mic for constant transmit?"_**

_Dom_

"_**Piece of cake, String. So, what's the plan?" **_As Dominic began modifying one of Airwolf's portable microphones, Hawke outlined his plan. Fortunately, the microphone was small enough to fit in Hawke's flight jacket pocket without being seen, so Sawyer would have no idea that Dominic was monitoring every word he said.

_Hawke_

"_**If I'm right, you're gonna need to be on the jammers as soon as the explosive is armed. I'd wager we'll have about 30 seconds."**_

_Dominic_

"_**You really think he'll try to kill you? String, I don't like this one bit. Seems to me that Sawyer's got all the cards."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah. Except we've got the ace-in-the-hole. You. We're counting on you, Dominic."**_

_Dom_

"_**I won't let you down, String. Just promise me one thing."**_

_Hawke_

"_**If I can."**_

_Dominic_

"_**Let me have a crack or two at the asshole."**_

_Hawke_

"_**If there's anything left when Caitlin and I get through with him...you can count on it." **_As Hawke set Airwolf down near the ship, Dominic handed over the modified transmitter just before Hawke popped the seal and opened the hatch. Quickly, he boarded the ship and found Caitlin and Sawyer in a basement hold, with Cait strapped to a chair, a very large device covering her entire chest. _Just relax, sweetheart,_ Hawke tried to tell her with his eyes. _This should all be over soon. **"All right, Sawyer. I'm here, and Airwolf's outside. Let's get this over with."**_

_Ken_

"_**Patience, Hawke. Oh, that's right, I forgot. You don't have any patience, especially where this lady's concerned." **_Sawyer chuckled as he glanced at Caitlin. **_"I must admit, Hawke, you have good taste in women. Personally, I'd just as soon kill you, and keep her for myself. But, all in due time." _**Sawyer noticed Hawke's expression change as he made the comment and withdrew a small device from his pocket. _**"Now, this is an interesting little device. A detonator with a range of over 300 miles." **_A few button presses generated a series of beeps from the device, and Sawyer continued, **_"It's armed now. If I lose tension on the trigger here, or it's jarred from my hand in any way, in 30 seconds, this whole ship goes kaboom. And, your precious lady along with it. So, do we have a deal?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**I guess I don't have much choice, do I? But let me ask you one thing, Sawyer. How do I know you'll let her go once we deliver you wherever you want us to go?"**_

_Ken_

"_**Simple. You don't." **_He shook the detonator box in his hand, reveling in the power he seemed to hold over Hawke.

_Hawke_

"_**All right, Sawyer. Let's go." **_He caught Caitlin's look of panic as he and Sawyer turned and began to leave the room. Just then, Hawke turned and nearly leveled Sawyer with a thunderous left hook, which staggered him—and more importantly, caused him to drop the detonator device.

_Dom_

"_**Okay, sweetheart, that's our cue. Do your stuff," **_he beseeched Airwolf as he activated the jammers, which automatically began searching for the correct radio frequency to block the firing mechanism. He glanced at a countdown timer that had appeared on Airwolf's systems monitor—_21 seconds. _Slowly, numbers locked into place..._three...four...five! Yahoo! We're jamming! _Dom exulted inwardly as he stole a glance back to the timer—_10 seconds. 9...8...come on, baby. 5...4...3. _The countdown timer stopped.

_Phew. 3 seconds to spare. **"You cut it a little close there, sweetheart. But you did good!" **_Quickly, Dom removed his helmet and exited Airwolf, running full tilt towards the ship. It didn't take him long to locate Hawke, Caitlin, and Sawyer.

"_**Send him over here, String!" **_Dom shouted from behind them. While Dominic took out his frustrations on Sawyer, Hawke hurried over and released Caitlin from the vest holding her to the chair.

_Hawke_

"_**Easy, Cait. It's over. You're safe now." **_Hawke looked into her eyes and saw a peaceful calm, as if she'd known how this would turn out. That reaction swiftly turned to anger, though, as Caitlin turned back towards her abductor.

_Caitlin_

"_**No, String. It's not *quite* over...*yet.*" **_She quickly turned to where Dominic was still beating the hell out of Sawyer. **_Dom! Don't kill him! At least...not yet." _**Dom turned Sawyer back towards Cait, who promptly leveled him with a quick roundhouse karate kick to the face. _**"That's for not letting go of me when I asked you to, back at the hangar." **_Another kick, just as Sawyer began to try to make it to his feet, made contact with his knee, and Cait thought she heard the sound of bone breaking. **_"And THAT'S for hitting on me when I had told you already that I wasn't interested." _**Finally, she brought her knee into direct contact with his groin, which caused him to double over in pain, even as she dropped an elbow onto the back of his neck, which knocked him unconscious. _**"And THAT'S for kidnapping me, asshole." **_Both Dom and String stood back and shook their heads at the demonstration she had put on.

_Hawke_

"_**Remind me never to piss you off, Cait," **_he grinned as he gathered her back into his arms. **_"My head hurts just from watching that." _**

_Dominic_

"_**That makes two of us, String. Mamma Mia, she's got a kick to her, doesn't she?" **_Dominic quickly joined in the embrace, as the trio relaxed and headed back towards Airwolf. Once they were aboard, String quickly contacted Michael, who alerted the authorities and had Sawyer arrested on multiple charges, including kidnapping, attempted murder, stalking, and terrorism. _That ought to keep you out of our hair for a good long time, Sawyer,_ Hawke had said as he took Airwolf back into the sky, headed towards the Lair.

**Aboard Airwolf**

_Hawke_

_Man, am I glad that's over, _Hawke thought to himself, as he glanced over at his fiancé in the countermeasures specialist's chair. _Well, Sawyer, wherever you are, I hope you're happy...and in an extreme amount of **pain**. I said if I ever saw you again, I'd make you sorry you ever put your hands on Caitlin...although she did a pretty good job of that herself. _Another glance at the seat next to his revealed his fiancée's worried expression, and he gave her a look in return that said, _Later._

_Caitlin_

_I'm just glad everything worked out, _Caitlin sighed to herself as she glanced over at Hawke, then behind him to Dom at the engineer's console. _Soon I'll be back home, where I belong...and then String and I can **finally **start planning our wedding...and our life together. Of course,_ she mused, grinning behind her flight helmet as she did so, _all work and no play makes Cait a **very **dull girl...but I don't think I'll have to worry about **that **any time soon. _

Finally, they reached the Lair, and after Airwolf was once again secured, all three piled into the Santini Air jeep for the trip back to the hangar.

**The Cabin**

_Hawke_

Hawke's arms were around Caitlin even before they got through the front door. He'd seen the worried look in her eyes aboard Airwolf, and knew that the only way she would feel better was to feel his arms around her. _And, I'm more than happy to oblige, _Hawke smiled to himself as they slid sideways through the door, and Hawke simply held her against him while she cried out all the fear and terror that had built up since Sawyer had taken her from the hangar, just those few short hours ago. _**"You okay, Cait?" **_he asked, looking with concern into her blue-green eyes. _**"Can I do anything for you?"**_

_Caitlin_

"**_Aw, sweetheart, you're already doing it...just by holding me," _**she confirmed to him, which reinforced what he already suspected. **_"You always seem to know just what to do to make me smile, __String__," _**she sighed into his chest.

_Hawke_

"_**Why, thank you...Mrs. Hawke," **_he replied, testing out what would soon be her new last name. **_"It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" _**The smile he received in return told him all he needed to know, as he maneuvered them towards the couch, and they finally collapsed on it, still entwined with each other.

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah, it does have a nice ring to it, Hawke...now, my question is—when can I start using it for real?"**_ The impact of Hawke's simple, yet intentional Freudian slip had galvanized Caitlin out of the funk that her captivity had generated, and she quickly regained her normal, feisty personality. **_"You know I want to be your wife just as soon as possible, String."_** And the look on her face told him she would not tolerate any delays beyond what would be considered absolutely necessary.

_Hawke_

"_**Okay, okay, Cait," **_he threw his hands up in mock surrender. **_"I just thought you might like to take a breather...after everything that happened today. But, I guess not, huh?"_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Stringfellow Hawke, you know me better than that!" **_she teased him, as she playfully dug her elbow into his ribs. **_"Now, can we get down to business," _**she fixed him with that familiarly adorable impish grin, _**"please?"**_

_Hawke_

_Yeah, Cait...I do know you better than that,_ Hawke mused to himself. _I know better than to think we could put this off for too long. Not that I'd want to anyway, _he finished, as Caitlin rattled off some ideas she'd had for the ceremony. She wanted to have it right here, at the cabin, with just family and friends—Maggie, Dom, Erin as her maid of honor, Michael and Marella. Hawke decided he needed to talk to Michael and ask if he would stand as his best man. _I wish it could have been Saint John, _Hawke mused to himself, sadly.

_Caitlin_

"_**Hey, String. Don't worry. We'll find him—someday." **_She didn't know what had caused her to think Hawke was missing his brother – other than wanting him there as Hawke's best man when the couple took their vows. **_"I'm kinda curious to meet this brother you've always talked about—and, it'll happen. You've just gotta keep the same attitude I did...all the while I wished you'd stop looking at me as just your co-worker, your friend, or your annoying kid sister."_**

_Hawke_

"_**I know, Caitlin. It just doesn't seem like it's ever going to happen, you know?" **_He sighed and looked into the eyes of the woman who would soon be his wife.

_Caitlin_

"_**Hey, hey...don't go getting all down in the dumps on me, String. Remember, it wasn't too long ago that I didn't think THIS would ever happen," **_she reminded him, gesturing with her left hand so he could see her engagement ring, the one he'd given her just a few short weeks ago, _**"so anything's possible. You just have to believe hard enough, you know?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah, I know. It's just so hard, sometimes." **_His expression indicated that he was right on the borderline of going into another depressed funk. _But that's not going to happen, _he scolded himself. _Not now. **"Thanks, Cait. Sometimes I need to hear that," **_Hawke smiled genuinely at her, then continued, **_"So, we're agreed it's going to be something small...just family, friends, a judge...and that it's going to be up here...so I guess the big question is—how soon do you think we can get all these plans made?"_**

_Cait_

"_**Stringfellow Hawke! Is it my imagination, or do you suddenly sound as excited about this as I am?" **_She demanded, and fixed him with a glare of surprise. **_"Okay. Who the heck are you, and what the heck have you done with my fiancé?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**Caitlin, I'm surprised at you. You know I'm as excited about this as you are...I just hide it better," **_he teased with his familiar boyish grin. **_"But now, back to business. I know you want to get married as soon as possible...and so do I. Would...three weeks from today be too long?" _**Hawke was afraid he already knew the answer, but he couldn't see getting all the arrangements made before then.

_Caitlin_

_I think you know the answer to that one, String,_ she sighed inwardly. _But by the same token, I can see your point...Mom's gonna want to be involved, and the last thing she'll want to hear is that we rushed into getting married. So..._Out loud she said, _**"If that's what you think is best, Hawke, then I'm okay with it." **_

_Hawke_

_Aw, Cait...you can try to hide it...but you can't fool me. I know you too well._ The minute she answered him, Hawke knew Cait wasn't okay with his suggestion. _**"Cait. Why try and lie to me? I know you're not okay with this." **_Her expression and tone of voice had given her away. _What can I say? I know this girl too well, _he mused to himself. _**"Caitlin, if we could get away with it, I'd marry you tomorrow morning—****but that ****wouldn't be fair to your family, or Dom...even Michael and Marella." **_

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah, String, I know. Well, Mom always said I'd never be a doctor...'cause I've got no patience. And, I guess this just proves it," **_she sighed. **_"Heck, I've waited this long...another three weeks ain't gonna kill me...I hope," _**she grinned up at him, and felt her heart rate soar with the boyish grin she received in return.

**Santini Air, the next morning**

_Dom_

"_**Hey, Cait! Found this in the mail," **_Dom said, handing her an envelope. She immediately tensed as she read the return address.

_Cait_

_Uh-oh. It's from Erin, _she thought to herself. _Where's String when I—_almost immediately, she felt Hawke's hand gently rest on her shoulder. _**"I was just gonna go look for you. Guess what came in the mail this morning?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**I don't NEED to guess, Cait," **_Hawke replied. **_"Your reaction told me all I needed to know. Well, whatever your sister put in there isn't going to change the longer you stare at that thing...might as well get it over with." _**He smiled at her, to let her know he was there, no matter what happened, as Caitlin opened the envelope from her sister.

_Erin_

_Cait,_

_I have to tell you I was surprised to receive your letter. Cait, sweetie, why would you think I'd be upset because of what happened? I mean, sure...if you had **deliberately **decided not to come, that would have been one thing, but you had no control over what happened—so it's okay. I understand, and I accept your apologies—even though they're not really necessary. I will say this—out of **all **the flights coming down to Texas that day, it just figures you'd wind up on the one that got hijacked, and then wind up having some guy ask you out for a date. But enough about that. On to your other, much happier news._

_I am **so **happy for you! I've gotta tell you something, sis. Between Mom and me, there was a time I thought one of us was gonna wind up in jail, either because we beat some sense into your friend (guess I have to say your 'fiancé' now, though...don't I?) Hawke, or one of us outright **killed **him. Yeah, Cait—Mom and I were both that upset...but then again, I'm sure you both already know that, after what Mom told me. Mom also told me some of what got him to see sense...but you know me, Cait—I want the full story. Hm...Caitlin "Hawke." It'll take some getting used to, but I think it's got a nice ring to it. Of course, I'm more curious about **YOUR **ring – you'll have to send me a picture, or something. Mom said it was quite the rock, and I'm **dying **to see it. I also want to meet this guy, Hawke. I've got a few things I want to tell him—nothing bad, mind you...just a little 'friendly advice,' if you know what I mean. And don't worry about the wedding, sis – I'll be there, to stand with you as your matron of honor. I promise. (Unless I get unlucky and our plane gets hijacked, too...Just kidding, sis.) Just let Mom and I know when, and we'll be there. Hate to cut this so short, sis...but I've gotta run. See you on your wedding day! And...congratulations. I hope you and Hawke will be as happy as we are._

_Love ya,_

_Erin_

_Caitlin_

"_**Phew...that's a relief," **_Caitlin sighed as she finished reading. She'd half expected to read that Erin was going to be on the first plane out to California. _To give me a piece of her mind...that I would have deserved, if the circumstances weren't what they were_, Caitlin mused. 

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah. Your sister must love you an awful lot, Cait." **_Hawke answered her, even as he wondered what sort of 'friendly advice' her sister wanted to give him. _Something tells me I might not want to know. But, I suppose I'll find out...in about three weeks._

_Dominic_

"_**Hey, String. Archangel just called—he's sending a chopper down here to pick us up...but he wouldn't tell me why. You got any ideas?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**No, but if Michael's involved, it's gotta be important. Well, there's something I need to talk to him about, anyway." **_

**Knightsbridge, about two hours later**

_Hawke_

"_**Michael. What's this all about?" **_He, Caitlin, and Dominic had been wondering ever since Laura came to pick them up in the FIRM helicopter about the reason for the sudden meeting, but Laura would not comment, other than to say, _**"That's for Michael to say."**_

_Archangel_

"_**First of all, Hawke...and everybody else, don't worry—this isn't a mission. I wanted you all here because...well, Stringfellow...there's someone here who'd like to say hello." **_He signaled, and the outer door of his office buzzed open. A tall, angular man, a few years older than String, walked in and glanced at everyone; and his gaze finally settled on Hawke. **_"What's the matter, little brother? Don't tell me you've forgotten me after all this time?" _**

_Hawke_

"_**S-Saint John? Is that really you?" **_Through the tears that had suddenly flooded his eyes, Hawke was having trouble making out the features of the other man...but his voice was unmistakably familiar. As Hawke felt himself swept up in a strong hug, he heard the voice again.

_Saint John_

"_**Yeah, String. It's really me. I'm home, little brother. But, Michael told me you might not believe it was really me, so;" **_ he rolled up the left sleeve of his oxford shirt to reveal a tattoo of a hawk, one String remembered his brother having.

_Dominic_

"_**I don't believe it. It's...it's like a dream or something," **_Dom stuttered as he inspected the image on the older man's arm. _**"But...I remember when he got that...right before you guys left for Vietnam."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah...yeah, Dom, I remember. God, I can't believe this...you're home, Saint John!" **_He and Dominic were quickly swept up again in Saint John's embrace. Finally, Hawke disengaged himself and confronted Michael. _**"When did this happen, Michael?"**_

_Archangel_

"_**Two days ago. We got satellite recon that showed, irrefutably, where Saint John was. Pure coincidence, really. He just happened to be outside of his cell at a VC prison camp up near the border when our satellite passed over the area. Probably on his one-hour exercise, or something of that nature. We were able to get the USS Enterprise and USS Wasp on station and mounted a rescue. Sixteen men, all told – 10 from 1st Air Cav, including Saint John, and the other six from various other units that had been operating in country at the time."**_

_Hawke_

"_**What about American casualties?"**_

_Archangel_

"_**None. The rescue and assault teams made it in without being spotted, and they had a flight of F/A-18's for air support. Whole operation took less than three hours. A lot better than that fiasco in Iran in '79, I have to tell you."**_

_Dominic_

"_**Well, congratulations, Michael. And, welcome back, Saint John. Oh, by the way...we have someone else here we want you to meet...String? I think you should do the honors." **_Dominic elbowed Hawke in the ribs, and he knew exactly what Dom was referring to.

_Hawke_

"_**Thanks, Dom. Saint John, before I forget...meet Caitlin O'Shannessy...my fiancée."**_

_Saint John_

"_**Excuse me? Um, Michael...I think I need one of those doctors of yours to check my hearing again, because I don't think I heard him right. String...did you say "my fiancée?" As in...you two are getting married? Man, I have been gone a long time!" **_Everyone laughed as Saint John extended a friendly hug to Caitlin, which she happily accepted. **_"It's nice to meet you, Caitlin. Congratulations...and welcome to the family."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Thanks, Saint John. It's nice to meet you too...I've heard so much about you from String," **_she replied, smiling at him.

_Saint John_

"_**Well, I look forward to getting to know you, Caitlin. String, I must say—your taste in women is a lot better than I remember it. I think I'm safe in saying this—Mom and Dad would definitely have approved. So, when's the wedding?"**_

_String_

"_**Three weeks from yesterday—and, Saint John...I'd be honored if you would be my best man." **_

_Saint John_

"_**You even have to ask me that? OF COURSE I'll be your best man. The honor would be all mine, String." **_

**Later...**

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, String...I hate to say 'I told you so'...but..." **_Hawke and Caitlin were flying back to the cabin, after Laura had dropped them all at Santini Air. Saint John was going to stay at the hangar and talk about things with Dom for awhile, and then work on finding his own place.

_String_

"_**Yeah, you did tell me so," **_Hawke answered, grinning. **_"I promise, I will never doubt you again, Caitlin." _**He felt his voice shake a little, and smiled when Caitlin patted his arm affectionately, to tell him it was okay.

_Caitlin_

"_**Good choice, String," **_she smiled at him as he brought the helicopter down on the landing pad. Once the helicopter was shut down, they walked arm-in-arm into the cabin. **_"Okay...now we need to get to work planning this wedding...do you think it would be okay if I call Mom tomorrow at the hangar?"_**

_String_

"_**Sure. Tell her to bring Erin, too...if she wants. I'll invite Saint John and we can all work out the details." **_He smiled down at Caitlin, to let her know that everything would be all right.

_Caitlin_

"_**By the way, String...Erin said she wants the 'full story' on how we got here...you don't mind, do you?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**No, I don't mind. You go ahead and tell her." **_He stopped her before she could ask her next question. **_"She's YOUR sister, Cait...and besides, you tell stories better anyway." _**

_Caitlin_

"_**Hey, String. I just remembered—what was it you said you needed to talk to Michael about, anyway?"**_

_String_

"_**Doesn't matter anymore—I had planned to ask Michael to be my best man, with Saint John gone...but that's not an issue anymore, is it?" **_Stringfellow still couldn't believe it—his brother was home, and would be there to be part of their wedding day.

_Caitlin_

"_**Nope," **_Caitlin smiled at him. **_"He seems like a nice guy, String. I'm looking forward to getting to know him better." _**

_Hawke_

"_**Well, he certainly seemed to like you," **_Hawke replied. **_"I think he approved of you. And that makes me feel good."_**

**Santini Air, three days later**

_Caitlin_

"_**So finally, there we were, in a helicopter, and Hawke said I was being 'awful quiet.' The next thing I knew, I told him about how I had feelings for this guy...well, him, actually. And he told me that he had the same feelings for me." **_Caitlin's mother and sister laughed as they listened to her recount the story of how her relationship with String had changed. **_"Once that little detail was out of the way, things started moving...and they moved pretty fast. And now, we're getting married." _**Another round of laughter rose from the table where Hawke, Cait, Dom, Maggie, Erin, and Saint John were gathered. _**"And, Mom...I know you asked me about this before, but I'm still not pregnant." **Yet, _she thought to herself.

_Maggie_

"_**Did I say anything about that, Cait? I don't think so!" **_The rest of the group laughed as Caitlin's face turned a deep shade of red at her mother's comment. **_"On the other hand..."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**MOM! Good grief, at least let us get married before you start bugging us about having kids, okay?" **_She'd known that was coming, though. _Sometimes, Mom, you are **too** predictable._

_Erin_

"_**Oh, Caity, you shouldn't be surprised at that...she's been after me ever since before we got married, too. It will be interesting...seeing which one of us winds up barefoot and pregnant first, won't it?" **_This generated laughs from everyone except String, which didn't surprise Cait or Saint John in the slightest.

_Saint John_

"_**Somehow, Erin, I don't think my brother finds that very funny," **_Saint John answered, although he thought he detected a small upward curve in String's lips. **_"But I will say his sense of humor's improved. Caitlin, what is your secret?"_**

_Caitlin_

"_**No secret, really. Just a combination of my being stubborn as a Georgia mule and loving the heck out of your brother," **_she grinned as she stated what, to her, was plainly obvious. **_"Not to mention the patience of Job...at least in some areas." _**This brought rousing laughter from everyone, including String.

_Erin_

"_**Well, Cait...Mom was right about one thing...that is SOME sparkler you got!" **_She couldn't help but gaze enviously at the diamond on Caitlin's left hand. **_"I guess I just wonder why Mr. Santini thought he had to get involved in your lives."_**

_Dominic_

"_**First of all, Erin; call me 'Dom,' please. Everybody does. Secondly, you have to remember—I raised String, and Saint John, after their parents died. And you and Maggie both know that String has always been extremely bullheaded, but most especially when it concerned Caitlin. I'd told him practically since the day she came here that she was interested in him as something other than a friend; but do YOU think he listened to me? NO. I finally figured, 'Well, I'm not getting any younger'...if I wanted to see this happen, I needed to get out and push. So, I did."**_

_String_

"_**And, you're STILL bragging about it, aren't you, Dom?" **_Hawke grinned at his old friend and mentor. _**"Well, Dom. You always were smarter than me."**_

_Erin_

"_**So, two bullheaded people got some sense knocked into them, at least, figuratively speaking,"**_ Erin remarked.**_ "Cait got pretty bullheaded where you were concerned as well, Stringfellow."_**

_String_

"_**Oh, I'm well aware of that, Erin," Hawke replied. "Caitlin read all the letters she got from you and Maggie to Dom and me...and I could pretty much guess what she wrote to you guys from what she read to us later. I'll just say this—Yes, I am a class A numbskull—or, as Cait calls me, a 'lunkhead,' for not seeing what everybody else I knew was trying to get me to understand—that I had more than a friendly interest in Cait, and that the opposite was also true. But the good news is, I'll have the rest of our lives to make it up to her." **_Hawke caught Caitlin's look as she remembered the night he proposed. _And, I plan on doing just that, sweetheart, _Hawke thought to himself.

_Erin_

"_**Okay. I hate to be a party pooper, but I need to say something to String. You know I said in my last letter to Cait that I had some 'friendly advice' for you...well, here goes. I can see how much you love my sister, and that makes me happy. BUT—I have one other thing to say. If you EVER do anything to hurt Cait, so help me, I'll beat your brains in myself!" **_The fire in her eyes told String exactly how angry the thought made her.

_Hawke_

"_**I understand, Erin. And I can promise both you and Maggie this—if I EVER do anything that stupid, I won't stop you from doing whatever you think you need to do," **_Hawke's expression spoke volumes to both women. _But somehow, I doubt you have to worry about that, either one of you,_ Hawke added to himself. _I'd just as soon hurt myself as hurt Cait...and she feels the same way about me._

_Erin_

"_**I'm glad we understand each other, String." **_Her expression brightened to a smile, one Hawke found very similar to Caitlin's own million-dollar smile, as she stood and walked over to Hawke's chair. Hawke quickly stood as she came over and the two embraced each other, as Erin said, _**"Congratulations again. And, welcome to our family." **_

**The Cabin, later that evening**

_Caitlin_

"_**Hawke? Did I ever tell you there was a time I thought you didn't like redheads?" **_She had no idea why that thought had suddenly crossed her mind, but now that it had, she felt she had to ask the question.

_String_

"_**Not in so many words...but I understand why you might have felt that way," **_he replied, thinking about some of the other women he'd so carelessly flaunted in front of Caitlin, including Rosalind. **_"Just for your information, Cait—I never said I didn't _**_like__** redheads...I just hadn't met the **right** redhead...yet," **_he grinned at her. _Little did I realize she was right in front of me, _he mused to himself, and suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. _**"Well, as far as that little get-together today, that went a lot better than you expected, didn't it, Cait?" **_Hawke asked as they cleared off the dinner table. He'd noticed Caitlin's worried expression, even though she participated in the conversation back at the hangar with a pleasant tone of voice, even joined in the jokes that were bandied back and forth. **_"I know you had been worried about this for a while."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**That's an understatement, String. Ever since I got that letter from Erin, I wondered what sort of 'friendly advice' she had for you. I was just relieved it wasn't anything too serious," **_Caitlin admitted, although Hawke could tell there had been something else bothering her. **_"And, I have to admit I was worried about letting something slip out about that 'other lady' in your life," _**she teased him, as she flashed that familiar impish grin. _**"Somehow, I don't think that would have been a welcome part of the discussion...on either count."**_

_String_

"_**Yeah. I don't think I would have wanted to explain Airwolf to either Maggie or Erin," **_Hawke agreed, as he put the last of the dishes in the sink. _I'll handle these tomorrow...whether it's my turn or not, _he smiled to himself before continuing. _**"Maggie would have gotten paranoid, and Erin...well, let's just say you and Dom might have had to fly me to the FIRM clinic after she got finished with me." **_They both grinned at each other as they went to sit down on the couch. As he pulled Caitlin closer to him, String said, _**"About...what Erin said. I don't think she or your mother have anything to worry about—I'd just as soon hurt myself as hurt you."**_ Caitlin looked into her fiancé's eyes, and recognized the honesty she saw there.

_Caitlin_

"_**You're probably right about that, String," **_she answered him, as she slid an arm around him and snuggled closer to him. **_"But, that's all over with...and it's only, what? Eighteen days until we get married?" _**Her expression as she gazed up into his eyes told String the next two-and-a-half weeks would no doubt be the longest eighteen days of her life. Then she added, _**"I'm glad to hear that, String—and I feel the same way about you. I'd rather hurt myself than ever hurt you. I hope you know that."**_ She hoped her eyes conveyed the same honesty to him that his had conveyed to her a moment ago.

_String_

"_**Yeah. I do know that, Cait. And, I know how you feel, but we'll have plenty to occupy the time...I think Maggie said she and Erin want to take you shopping for a wedding gown tomorrow...and Saint John, Dom and I need to get fitted for tuxes, plus all the other arrangements we have to make. Trust me, Cait...it'll be here before we know it, we'll be so busy...not to mention if "Mr. Clean" has anything for us all to do," **_Hawke grumbled, using Dominic's nickname for Archangel.

_Caitlin_

"_**String...I never thought I'd hear **you** use that name for Michael,**_" Caitlin chided him. **_"I thought that was expressly Dom's nickname for him," _**she teased, and stifled a giggle.

_String_

"_**Well, I get annoyed with Michael too sometimes, sweetheart, just like Dom does. Especially if he finds something for us to do when there are things I'd much rather be doing with you...if you know what I mean." **_The impish grin and raised eyebrows he got in return told Hawke that Caitlin knew _exactly _what he meant. Without another word they both stood, and Hawke swooped Caitlin up in his arms to head upstairs, where they planned to spend the rest of the night. As they both fell asleep several hours later, String and Caitlin both found their minds fast forwarded eighteen days, to the day they would be united as husband and wife.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6—Together, Forever_

_Disclaimer—As usual, the characters aren't mine, but since Universal and Bellisario don't play with them anymore, I figured I would. But, I have to put them back where I found them, eventually._

_A/N #1—_This is Chapter 6 in story "Musings," which will have no effect on the "What Now?" story arc I'm also currently working on, other than to delay it. You might want to look at _Musings, Revelations, Giant Steps, Desperate Measures _and _Deadly Visitor, _the five previous chapters in this story, for further background. As always, reviews on this (or any chapter of any story) are encouraged, and welcomed. – robertwnielsen

_A/N #2—_Most of the early thoughts of Caitlin and Hawke are written immediately after the events of Chapter 5 (_Deadly Visitor) _as if they are both asleep and dreaming, neither aware of the other's thoughts.

_Summary—_Once Hawke and Dominic had rescued Caitlin from Ken Sawyer, wedding plans accelerated rapidly. Archangel had an "engagement present" for the happy couple—String's newly rescued brother, Saint John, who would be able to participate as String's best man, just like String dreamed would happen.

And now—_Together, Forever._

_Hawke_

_Just like I figured, the eighteen days before our wedding had passed quicker than even I had anticipated. Archangel had, indeed, come up with a couple of quick missions to help occupy the time that wasn't taken by fittings, appointments with photographers, musicians, etc., along with arranging transportation for the guests to and from the cabin, and discussing security arrangements with Archangel. After all, Michael had said, if two of the only three people who know how to fly Airwolf are getting married, that could present temptations too great for some agencies, both foreign and domestic, to ignore. And, I certainly wasn't going to argue with him, _Hawke admitted to himself.

Somehow, through all the chaos that the wedding plans quickly became, Hawke found a few moments to engage in uninterrupted, unencumbered thought about how he had arrived at this moment. He had, of course, always been pretty much a loner, ever since his brother Saint John had disappeared while on a mission in Vietnam. He also recalled Gabrielle, the FIRM pilot who had brought Archangel to his cabin those three long years ago, and advised him of Moffet's theft of Airwolf.

Even though Hawke and Gabrielle had become lovers, after she was murdered by Moffet, Hawke figured out in his own mind that the two of them were not destined to be together, and that he would most likely be alone, drifting from relationship to relationship, never committing to one woman. _Of course, _he reasoned, _a certain redheaded ex-cop from Texas hadn't walked into my life, either. _He smiled as he remembered the first time he saw her, after he and Dominic had left her chopper in the dust, aboard Airwolf.

"_Dammit! Dropped that stupid bolt again!" That was the third time Stringfellow had dropped the same bolt from the inner workings of the Stearman. As he twisted his body to try and reach the discarded fastener, something blocked out the sun in front of him, and he looked up, seeing the face of..._

"_Caitlin! Deputy Caitlin!" Hawke was shocked to find the petite redhead standing in front of him, the offending bolt in her hand. He took the item from her as she said, "I know that," and smiled at her, a genuinely friendly smile. He moved to try to get out from under the workings of the engine, and dropped the bolt again in the process. Before he could reach for it, Caitlin had picked it back up off the ground, and handed it to him, saying, "You know, you could __**wear this **__around your neck!" _Even then, he thought he'd felt something more than just friendship for this saucy redhead, but something held him back. He wouldn't lose her, not the way he'd lost his parents, or Saint John. Or Gabrielle. Or Kelly.

_Of course, I didn't lose her, _Hawke thought to himself that night as they slept. _But worrying about that old curse just kept pushing me away...and that wasn't fair to Cait. _Neither, he added, wistfully, was the way he had flaunted so many different romances in front of her. He could still remember the icy daggers Caitlin had shot him from across the dance floor at that nightclub, where he and Rosalind were out dancing, while Caitlin danced with the man she was dating at the time, Robert Villers. _And of course, I ended up having to blow Villers out of the sky, when he tried to kill Caitlin, Rosalind, and Carter Anderson III, _Hawke admitted to himself, and sighed with relief when he remembered that Caitlin hadn't been angry with him because of the incident. _But, I still remember her reaction when I walked out to play._

_Flashback (Cait/Hawke)_

"_Don't bother hitting me with the psychology. Your friend just tried," Caitlin had snapped at him._

"_Hey, I just came here to play," Hawke replied as he tuned up his cello._

"_I'm through, Hawke. I'm through with people, with life, with work, with **everything. That's IT."** Hawke reacted to this change in mood by playing the beginning of a funeral dirge._

"_I'm gonna get on a plane, and I'm just gonna keep on going until the money runs out. Then, I'm gonna walk. I'm never gonna stop long enough to get involved with anybody." Hawke's response was another sad little song snippet he had dredged out of his memory._

"_You think I'm runnin' away. That's what you **really **think." She had come over and sat down on a log next to him, and he responded with a short, more upbeat little tune as Dominic came out._

"_You came to my rescue again, didn't you?" Of course, Hawke knew she had recognized his voice, when he yelled orders to her on the radio from the cockpit of Airwolf._

_Hawke hadn't been sure how he would respond to that question, but he finally replied, "You know, we **really **like having you around. But, it **wasn't **us."_

_This revelation seemed to snap Caitlin out of her funk. "Now, wait a minute. You wait **just a minute!" **she had snapped. "Do you mean to tell me that I just imagined...well, that I didn't see...that there's no big black helicopter? Now, can you do that?" _

_Hawke had merely looked over at Dominic, who had joined them on the porch, grinned, and said, "I **think** she's feeling better," before launching into the opening bars of "The 1812 Overture," as Caitlin sat there and glared at him, and Dominic chuckled quietly. I'm just darned lucky she didn't either break the cello, or deck me, he recalled thinking later, as she and Dom had left to go back to the hangar together, so she could go home._

_Hawke_

_I really hated to do that, _Hawke admitted to himself as they went to sleep that night, in regards to denying Airwolf's existence, _but we didn't have any choice at that point. We couldn't be sure whether we could trust Cait or not...even though I thought we could. _But, events would force them to bring Caitlin into the crew, when both Hawke and Dominic were injured flying a movie stunt, and Marella informed them in their hospital room that Michael was being held prisoner in East Germany. _Of course, Cait did nearly destroy Airwolf the first time she flew in her, _Hawke recalled, as he remembered how Cait had armed a Hellfire missile without first deploying the ADF pod. _That could have blown us straight to hell, _Hawke mused. _Of course, it's funny_** now...**_it certainly wasn't funny _**then. **_But, I'll be the first to admit she learned quick...of course, having Dom teach her most everything he knew helped, _Hawke admitted to himself. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind..._Oh, shit. I never did tell Cait about Nhi...and her son,_ Hawke realized with a start. Nhi Houng, Sam Roper's wife, had a young son she had renamed "Stringfellow," after Hawke rescued him from Russia three years earlier, and saved her husband Sam's life in the process. _If that comes out at some point during the reception, this could be the shortest marriage on record._

**Meanwhile...**

_Caitlin_

_It's not going to be long, _Caitlin O'Shannessy sighed to herself, _before my dreams come true. _She had never imagined she would find true, real love, and she had begun to think she was destined to be alone the rest of her life. _Until I met Hawke, _she recalled, even though the relationship had not gone smoothly in the beginning. _Heck, in the beginning, there _**wasn't **_a relationship, _Caitlin reminded herself. _I mean, I knew _**I **_liked _**Hawke, **_but it wasn't exactly reciprocated. Sometimes, I wonder why I stayed so long, _she thought to herself. _Not many women would have...heck, Erin told me more than once that I was a better woman than she was for waiting for Hawke like I did. But, I knew I loved him almost from the second time I saw him,_ she admitted to herself, not counting the time she'd seen him behind bars back in Texas. _I had enough problems to worry about then, without concerning myself with Hawke. But that day I came to California, looking for him...when he smiled at me, I realized right then and there that I had never seen a more handsome man, or a more beautiful smile, in my entire life._

_And, isn't it just like Hawke...he made _**me** _tell _**him **_how I felt before he could confess his own feelings,_ Caitlin grumbled to herself. _If I hadn't already decided I loved him so danged much, that would really have ticked me off._

_Flashback—Chapter 2 (Revelations)_

"_**Hey. You're awful quiet over there," **_Hawke had said to his co-pilot. **_Something on your mind?"_**

"_**Yeah," **_ Cait had answered him, her mind obviously a million miles away. "**_You could say that."_**

"_**You want to talk about it? According to Dom, I'm a pretty good listener when I want to be. And, right now, I want to be." **_Cait hadn't been sure how to take that, but she decided she'd go along with her feelings, whatever they were.

"_**String, have you ever had feelings for somebody, somebody you worked with, and you were afraid that you wouldn't be able to keep working with them because you knew your feelings for them would get in the way?" **_

_I'm not sure what she expects me to say...especially when I'm having the same feelings. **Wonder who she's talking about, **Hawke thought to himself. Aloud, he'd said, **"I suppose so. Why? Who is it? Somebody at the hangar?"**_

_She couldn't even look over at me when she answered me, _Hawke thought to himself. _**"Yeah."**_

Hawke found himself trying to figure out who she might be referring to, but kept coming up blank. _Of course, I'm not exactly thinking straight, since for some strange reason, I'm suddenly feeling very jealous. _Aloud, he said, _**"Who?"**_

Caitlin wasn't sure she could get the words out, but she finally listened to her heart, and whispered, _**"You, String."**_

"_**Me?"**_ Even with his super-sensitive hearing, he wasn't sure he'd heard Caitlin right.

"_**Yeah, String. It's you. I like you...a lot."**_

Hawke decided he better set the chopper down. _**For more reasons than one, **__he mused to himself. _Once the chopper was set down, he turned to her and asked, _**"Cait. Why didn't you just come out and tell me?"**_

"_**Aw, String, I don't know. I mean, I knew I liked you...I've known since practically the day I saw you working on that old Stearman. Trouble is, I didn't know how to tell you, or even if I WANTED to tell you; or if my feelings were real, or you felt the same way and I wasn't going to make a complete fool of myself by telling you...and I'm rambling and babbling and..." **__String figured he knew only one way to shut her up – he knew her well enough to know that he sure as hell wasn't going __to get a word in edgewise. _He leaned over the center console, and very gently, kissed her. 

_Caitlin_

"_**and I'm rambling and babbling and..."** _Suddenly, Caitlin felt the last thing she ever expected – the gentle pressure of Hawke's lips against hers. _He hasn't kissed me since that day at the studio...at least, not like this. _She stiffened for a moment, unsure of his intentions, but as she felt the kiss deepen, she relaxed and allowed herself to return it fully, and poured every ounce of feeling she had for him into it. _ All of a sudden, I wish this had happened somewhere other than the cockpit of this helicopter._ Finally, after several seconds, Hawke broke off the kiss, and his expression as he drew back was as anxious as Caitlin's had been before. _**"I'm...I'm sorry, Cait. I didn't know what else to do to get you to stop talking."** I can't believe I just heard that, _she said to herself. _He actually tried to **apologize **to me for the fact that he proved me wrong. **"String. There's no need to apologize. I guess...I guess this means I was wrong about you."**_

_Hawke_

"_**In what way, Cait?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Last night, when we were at dinner, I didn't think you liked me very much. I mean, you hardly said a word, and even when you did, it didn't exactly sound like you were enjoying yourself. So I figured you just weren't having a good time, and just weren't interested in me...at least, not the way that I think I'm interested in you."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Cait, I'm sorry about last night. I just sometimes take a while to get to know someone. With you, it was ridiculous – we've known each other for almost a year. I was going to wait to tell you this, but since you've basically brought everything out, there's no need for me to hide it. You're gonna have to be patient with me, though, because this is really hard. I...I like you, too. A lot. In fact – and I hope I'm not out of line here – I think I'm in love with you."**_

End Flashback

_Cait_

_I guess I should be glad Hawke didn't have a camera when he said that, _Caitlin chuckled as the memory of Hawke's confession flooded her mind. _The look on my face...I always wondered what I looked like, with my mouth hanging wide open._ _But Hawke didn't even laugh. He's never laughed at me...at least, not like that. I mean, sure, if I say something funny, he laughs...just like Dom...but he never laughs at me to be hurtful, or mean, or anything else like that. I guess that's why I love him. Well,_ she concluded her thoughts with a smile, _one of the reasons, anyway. But, I knew I could tell him how I felt, since he'd basically told me he felt the same way. And, that's how it all started, _Caitlin sighed with a smile as she thought back over the past few months, since they had revealed their feelings about each other. _He's sure done a lot to make up for pushing me away for so long, _Cait mused to herself with a smile. _It seems like every time I turn around, he's brought flowers, or bought me lunch, or taken me to dinner...or made me dinner at home, and then done the dishes, even though he and I **both **knew it was my turn...I swear, I could go on forever...how did I ever get so lucky?_ She felt a tear come into her eye even as she slept, as she thought again of Hawke, and silently wished that the next few days would pass quickly, so she could finally marry the man she loved.

_Hawke_

_Sometimes, I don't think I do enough to make up for all the time I spent pushing her away, _Hawke thought to himself as he slept. Little did he realize that the woman he loved was also thinking about all the things he'd done since they finally admitted how they felt about one another, although Cait had come to a very different conclusion than he had. _I mean, sure I buy her lunch, or take her out to dinner, or make dinner at home...then do the dishes, even though _**I know**_ it's her turn...but I just don't think it's enough sometimes. I wish...I wish there was something more I could do._ Then, he had an idea. _But, I'm gonna have to be very careful about how I do it, _he sighed to himself. _But...I think I know just what to do._

_Caitlin_

_There's got to be a way, _she sighed in her sleep, _to tell him everything I feel. I want him to know how much he means to me, how much he changed my life...and how much I love him. But, I have to be careful, _she sighed to herself, knowing that her plan was made all the more difficult by the fact that they lived under the same roof, and were together practically from morning until night..except for... Then, an idea came to her. _I think...I know just what to do. As long as he keeps with tradition tomorrow._

**The Next Morning...**

"_**M mm...Good morning, Hawke," **_Caitlin whispered as she felt him stirring beside her. **_"Now, this is an interesting question," _**she teased as she propped herself on one elbow, and watched her husband as he turned towards her. _**"We're both up at the same time, oddly enough...so, who makes breakfast?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Don't worry about it, Cait," **_he smiled as he got up and threw on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. **_"I've got it covered...and, I'll take care of the dishes, too," _**he smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead before moving downstairs into the kitchen.

_Caitlin_

_Like I was thinking last night...he does so much for me...sometimes I don't think I give him enough credit. Well, if he keeps with his normal pattern today, after breakfast I should be able to work on my idea._ She smiled and got up, then put her robe and slippers on and went downstairs to see if there was any way she could help Hawke. _Of course, if he won't let me, at least I can watch him, _she thought to herself, _and, that's almost as enjoyable, _she finished her thought with a slight giggle.

Later that morning, after the breakfast dishes were done and Caitlin and Hawke had both gotten dressed, Hawke stopped before he picked up his fishing gear.

_Hawke_

"_**Caitlin, there's something I need to talk to you about," **_he said hesitantly.

_Caitlin_

"_**Uh-oh. Sounds serious. Well, don't keep me in suspense," **_ she said, and patted the couch next to her, **_"come over here and tell me."_**

_Hawke_

_Oh, boy. How do I explain this one? _As he sat down, he looked into Caitlin's eyes and said, _**"Cait, you know I love you. But...there's something from my past that I think you need to know. Back when I was in 'Nam, I knew a woman...Nhi Houng was her name. And...I thought I fathered a child with her."**_

_Caitlin_

_Okay...this I wasn't expecting. **"So...what happened? Did you ever find out if the kid was yours or not?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**I ran into Nhi and her husband, Sam, three years ago, before we met. He was trying to get their son back...the boy had been in Russia, and Sam was going to try to trade a high-tech jet for him. Anyway, long story short...when we got the boy back, I asked Nhi for the truth about her son. She told me, 'Ho Minh's last name...is **_**Roper. ****_It always has been.' So, as far as she's concerned, and _I'm _concerned, that's all there is to it. I...I just thought you needed to know," _**he concluded.

_Caitlin_

"_**Well. I wish I could say I'm surprised...but I'm not, particularly," **_Caitlin told him. **_"But, as you say, this Nhi Houng is married, and they're raising the boy...so, it's in the past, Hawke. Now," _**she glared at him for a moment, _**"if you'd told me you'd fathered a kid with Rosalind...or Inge...**_**then, ****_I'd be upset. But I'm not going to let something that happened before I even knew you existed put a damper on our wedding plans. Okay?" _**The glare had been replaced with her familiar, million-dollar smile.

_Hawke_

"_**Okay, Caitlin. Like I said, I just thought you should know, since they'll be at the wedding. By the way—two things. One, Nhi gave her son an American name... 'Stringfellow,' even though I told her my name wasn't a name for a kid like that. And...young Stringfellow doesn't look **_**anything****_ like Sam...he's got blond hair, and blue eyes, kind of like mine. I guess that's why I thought he might have been mine. But, he doesn't really look like _me, _either."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, Hawke...I appreciate that you told me...it doesn't change a darned thing, but I'm glad you're not keeping any secrets from me," **_she told him with a grin.

_Hawke_

"_**Thanks, Cait. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go fishing for a while."**_ Hawke gathered up his fishing gear, according to tradition, and headed out to the small boat he kept for fishing. _Perfect, _Caitlin said to herself after she gave him a warm and loving embrace, then watched until he was fully engrossed in his fishing. Once she was sure he wouldn't be returning, she ran upstairs and pulled a notebook and pen from her night table drawer, then returned downstairs to the couch and began to write the most special letter she had ever written, which she would give to Hawke on their wedding night.

_My darling Hawke,_

_There are so many things I want you to know tonight, the first night of our lives together. Most importantly, know how much I cherish you, and that I have felt this way from the moment we saw each other back at the hangar. _

_But, even before then, the first time I met you back in Texas, I felt something. When you came to Pope County that day, you saved my life. I don't know what those men would have done to me if you hadn't been there. You have owned my heart from that day, Stringfellow Hawke, even though it took you so long to acknowledge it; and when you smiled at me at the hangar that day, I knew you were the one. _**The one. **_The one I wanted for all time. And now, tonight and forevermore, I have you for my husband._

_And, I want you to know something—I forgive you for everything that happened before. I understand how hard it was, letting go of the ghosts in your past—your parents, Kelly, and Gabrielle. I left Saint John off this list, of course, because he's home now. And, I don't know why you felt it was necessary to tell me about Nhi Houng...but I appreciate that you did. It just proves to me once again that you value honesty—and I love you all the more for that._

_Sometimes, I wish I could show you just how lucky I feel to know you, Stringfellow Hawke. Even when we were only friends and co-workers, I felt like the luckiest woman in the world, just knowing that you were my friend. And when we became more than friends, I knew it. I am the luckiest woman in the world, String, to have you for my best friend, my lover, my partner, and most importantly, my husband, and I promise you here and now, that I will spend the rest of our lives trying to find a way to show you just how lucky I am._

_As we travel down this road together, I promise you—I will stand by your side, loving you, supporting you, and helping you; all the days of our lives. My gift to you today, Stringfellow Hawke, is the entire world, and everything in it. I love you, so very much. Remember that, always._

_ Your loving wife,_

_ Caitlin_

_Hawke_

As he sat there in his small fishing boat, Hawke set the rod and reel aside for a moment, went into a bag that he had carried out to the boat with him, and withdrew a pen and a small notebook. Stopping for a moment to consider everything he wanted to include, he began to write the words he could never say, but wanted Caitlin to read on their first night as man and wife.

_My Dearest Caitlin,_

_I don't think words are enough to express how I feel tonight. For the longest time, I ignored something that everyone else around me claimed, rightfully, was painfully obvious—how I felt about you. You know I've always had a problem facing my feelings, and it became harder to face them when you came back into my life that day at the hangar. _

_But since I've known you, I'd like to think I've gotten better at both facing and expressing my feelings, and that's something I've learned from you. Before, I always kept my feelings inside, even hid them from Dominic, and buried them under a lifetime of hurt and disappointment, but you brought those feelings that I thought were long dead, back to life, and for that, Caitlin, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And, you may wonder why I felt it was necessary to tell you about Nhi Houng and her son—I believe we shouldn't keep secrets from each other, Cait, and that was something I felt you needed to know._

_I know this sounds awfully cliché, Cait, but tonight, I feel like the luckiest man in the world—I got to do what so very few people get to do in life – I got to marry my best friend. And know that, Caitlin—you _**are**_ my best friend. Dom is like a father to me, so he'll always have a special place in my life, but my heart is forever yours, Caitlin Hawke. _

_If I could change anything about the past few years, I would only do one thing differently—I would have stopped fighting my feelings for you a lot sooner. You have done so much for me, without even realizing you were doing it. Since I've known you, and more so since I admitted my feelings about you, I feel as if the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. _

_I know this may seem overwhelming, especially coming from me, but I want you to know something—you may say I saved your life that time down in Texas, but since I've known you, and most importantly since I fell in love with you, you have saved my soul. No, actually, you've proven to me that I _**have**_ a soul...and a heart, although that heart now and forevermore belongs to you. Before I knew you, I felt like a machine, going through the motions of life but never appreciating it to its fullest. Now, I know what life is supposed to feel like, and what love, real love, feels like._

_You became so much more than just a co-worker, Caitlin. You became my best friend, my lover, my confidant, my partner, and most important of all, my wife. I'll never be able to thank you for everything you've done for me, but I'm going to spend the rest of our lives trying. And maybe, someday, I'll succeed. But know this, Caitlin—I love you with all my heart and all my soul, and I will always love you. From now, until the end of time. _

_ My love forever,_

_ Hawke_

_I was going to sign it, "String," but...Cait almost always calls me 'Hawke,' even when I tell her not to, _Hawke smiled to himself as he put his notebook back in his duffel bag and returned to his fishing. Another hour later, and he'd caught three good-sized trout. Caitlin caught sight of him as he came back to the cabin, and hurried to put her notebook and pen back in her night table. She came back downstairs just as Hawke walked through the door.

"_**Something wrong, sweetheart?" **_Hawke asked as he walked into the cabin.

_Caitlin_

"_**No, just had to go upstairs for a sec and put something away," **_she replied with a smile, while inside, she was thinking, _Cut it a _**little **_closer next time, why don'cha? Although, that's more directed at me than at Hawke, _she added with a smile as he put two of the fish in the oven, then wrapped the other and put it in the ice chest, for another time. _I should have paid more attention to what he was doing out there...but I got so involved in what I was writing. Oh, well...I guess it all worked out. **"Fishing a little difficult today, Hawke? It seemed like you were out there longer than usual this morning," **_Caitlin observed.

_Hawke_

_Yikes. I hope she didn't notice what _**else**_ I was doing out there. **"Nah, Cait. Just decided to spend a little while longer out there...even though it did keep me away from you longer than normal," **_he smiled at her, and noticed that her eyes seemed to sparkle a little brighter. _**"Hope you weren't too bored all by yourself," **_he commented.

_Caitlin_

_I sure hope he doesn't suspect anything. **"Nah, I had some things I had to do," **_she said with a smile, then added; _**"But that doesn't mean I wasn't missing you like crazy all the time you were out there."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Well, then...the feeling was mutual. Because I was missing you like crazy all the time I sat out there, too...even though I knew you weren't that far away. I always miss you whenever we're not together," **_he replied as he drew her close to him again. Just before they kissed, he whispered, **_"Always."_**

When they finally broke the kiss, Hawke asked his fiancé, _**"So. Are you ready?"  
**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Ready for what? To marry you? To finally be Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke? You bet I'm ready, Hawke. I've been ready ever since I moved in with you," **_she told him, and in her heart she knew it was the truth. _Even then, I knew I wanted to be his wife, _she admitted to herself, then out loud, told him, _**"You were the one who kept putting it off," **_although she smiled as she said it, recalling the night she found out he wanted to marry her, when she found the ring on her dresser. **_"I will say this, Hawke...it was definitely the most creative proposal I've ever heard of," _**she said with a grin. _**"I'll certainly never forget it."**_

_Flashback – Desperate Measures_

_Hawke_

"_**I've got to check something upstairs," **_Hawke told Caitlin as they walked through the front door. **_"I won't be but a minute." _**As she watched him head upstairs, Caitlin's mind started racing again, and she wondered what the heck Hawke was up to. She didn't have much time to wonder, though, as Hawke came back downstairs, almost as quickly as he'd gone up. _**"Thought I forgot something up there, but I didn't find what I was looking for," **_he explained, although he could tell just by the look in Caitlin's eye that she didn't believe a word he said.

_Caitlin_

_If you think I buy that lame excuse, buster, you've got another think coming! _Without responding to him, she stormed upstairs, intent on finding out what Hawke was up to. Suddenly, when she got to the bedroom, she saw something she was sure hadn't been there this morning – on the dresser, a small, gold ring with a beautiful solitaire diamond. She picked it up, and thought to herself, _This is beautiful...and it looks like..._She stopped herself, and decided against her better judgment to try it on. _I don't believe it...it's almost a perfect fit. Heck, what am I thinking...it **is** a perfect fit. Oh, if only...Well. I can dream until Doomsday, but it ain't ever gonna happen, now, is it? Nope, it isn't...so there's no point in torturing myself. _ She felt a tear come to her eye as she pondered the ring there on her finger. _It almost looks like it belongs there...and I hate to do this, but I've gotta take it off. _She sighed wistfully, but realized she'd better take it off before Hawke came up. _Who knows what he would think if he found me wearing this. _She was surprised that taking the ring off proved a little more difficult than when she put it on, but it came free with only a little effort on her part. She didn't see Hawke behind her, as he watched her take the ring off.

_Hawke_

_Cait...that ring was right where I wanted it to be – on your finger. Don't you get that?_ Aloud, he said, "It looked good on your hand, Cait."

_Caitlin_

"_**Hawke. You startled me," **_she said, turning to face him. **_"How long were you standing there? And where did you get that gorgeous diamond ring?" _**She had never known him to be much for jewelry shopping, especially women's jewelry, so finding that ring had been a serious shock to her. _Why would he have left something like that just lying around? And who did he plan to give it to? That's what I really want to know!_ A horrible thought suddenly crossed her mind. _Have these past few weeks all been a lie? No...I refuse to believe that! Hawke's too honorable for that...isn't he? He told me he loved **me.** _Finally, she asked him, _**"Why did you leave that ring just lying around, where you had to know I would find it?"**_ She stood there with her hands on her hips, and Stringfellow could tell she was angry, so he knew he needed to think of something to say, and quick.

_Hawke_

"_**Caitlin...you don't get it, do you? I wanted you to find this ring." **_He walked towards her, and picked the ring back up as he did so. **_"Why didn't you just leave it where it was? That's where I wanted it to be. Or...did you want something different?" _**Her expression changed from anger to confusion, and finally, shock as she realized what he was trying to say.

_Caitlin_

_Did I want something different? What the heck did he mean by that? Wait a minute...it can't be...can it? **"Oh...oh, my. String, are you trying to..." **_She suddenly felt tears flood her eyes as she saw Hawke pick up the ring and get down on one knee in front of her.

_Hawke_

"_**Caitlin O'Shannessy, I love you. More than words can say. Will you marry me?"**_ He froze, and held his breath as he waited for the answer to the most important question he had ever asked anyone.

_End Flashback_

_Hawke_

"_**That was the point, Cait," **_Hawke answered with a smile. **_"I didn't want to do just the traditional 'guy gets down on one knee..,' etc. I wanted the moment I asked you to be my wife to be something you'd remember for the rest of your life, especially since I only plan to do it once. And," _**he chuckled as he pictured the look on her face that night, _**"it would appear I succeeded, even beyond my expectations."**_

_Caitlin_

_There's the understatement of the year, buddy! _Caitlin chided him in her mind. Aloud, she simply said, _**"That you did, Hawke. But, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way," **_she said as she leaned closer to him. _**"And, it'll make an interesting story to tell our kids, someday," **_she told him.

_Hawke_

"_**You really want to do that, huh?" **_Hawke was happy she had decided to carry on his father's tradition, which he had described to her a few months prior, but also a little surprised.

_Caitlin_

"_**Hawke, sweetheart, if it's important to **_**you, ****_then it's important to _me. _After all, we ARE going to be family in...what? Less than a week?" _**She was surprised that things were pretty much planned up to this point—the rehearsal and dinner would occur at the cabin, of course, and the next day, they would be married. Hawke had assured Caitlin that neither his brother nor Dominic had planned any outlandish bachelor party for him, and Erin told her that there weren't any plans for _her_ last night of freedom, either. _**"I do have a bone to pick with you, though. Did your brother talk to my sister?" **_Caitlin demanded.

_Hawke_

"_**Why, Caitlin, what do you mean?" **_He asked her, but the humorous glint in his eyes gave him away. **_"Yes, Saint John and Erin have been talking...and they've agreed that the last thing either of us wants on our wedding day is for the other to be exhausted, intoxicated, or both. They both know that we're only planning to do this once, and they don't want to see anything go wrong. And," _**he added with his best boyish grin, _**"neither do I."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, we better write this down, because it may be the **_**only ****_time that you, Saint John, Erin, and I all agree on something," _**Caitlin replied with her best impish grin. _**"Besides, if something like that **_**did****_ happen, my mother would be _furious."**

_Hawke_

"_**And I certainly wouldn't want that," **_Hawke replied honestly. He knew now where Caitlin had picked up many of the traits he found most attractive in her—_not the least of which is that darned stubborn streak, _Hawke mused to himself. _That _**definitely **_came from Maggie...and maybe a little bit from her dad, even though I never met him. From what Cait's told me about him, he sounds like he had a stubborn streak about him, too._

"_**Have we heard back from everybody on the guest list, yet?" **_Hawke broke himself out of his reverie and asked Caitlin a question that had just popped into his mind.

_Caitlin_

"_**Let's see—Megan said she'll be here, looks like Sam and Nhi Houng will too...just got this back from Nguyen and Mai...they'll be here...Robert and Bobby say they'll **_**definitely ****_be here, plus all my family, who we know will be here, and of course, Michael, Marella, Saint John and Dom...looks like we're all good to go, Hawke," _**she finished the small list. _**"So, that's it. In a few more days, I will **_**finally ****_be your wife."_**

_Hawke_

"_**And I'll finally be your husband, Cait," **_Hawke answered her, **_"which is how it should be."_** _Even though I fought it tooth and nail for the longest time, _Hawke admitted to himself, _I know, now, that we were meant to be together._

_Caitlin_

"_**You're right, Hawke."**_

_Hawke_

"_**I am? About what?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**We **_**were****_ meant to be together. Forever."_**

_Hawke_

_How the heck did she...oh, never mind. _Hawke had noticed that Caitlin could almost read his thoughts sometimes. _Of course, some might say that my thoughts are an open book, where she's concerned. And, they just might be right._

"_**Cait?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah, Hawke?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**I know this is probably the last thing you want to think about right now...but how did Sawyer grab you? I thought there was no way he could have taken you without serious help."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, normally, he couldn't have...except I never saw him coming. Not long after you and Dom left, he came back to the hangar and snuck up behind me...grabbed me from behind and knocked me out...he must have used chloroform, or something like that...I just remember it smelled terrible," **_she said, and shuddered involuntarily at the memory. **_"Then, the next thing I knew, I was on board that ship, with whatever the hell that thing was strapped to my chest, and tied to that chair."_**

_Hawke_

"_**That was some sort of bomb, I think," **_Hawke responded, remembering Sawyer's threats to him. **_"Fortunately for all of us, Dom and Airwolf were able to disarm the timing and firing mechanisms."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah, fortunately. But, that's all behind us...he's behind bars, where he belongs, and we," **_she smiled at him, that special smile she reserved for the man she loved, **_"are just a few more days away from finally being married. I almost _wish_ we'd get a mission or something like that...nothing too dangerous, mind you...just enough to make these last few days pass a little quicker, you know what I mean?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**I know **_**exactly****_ what you mean," _**Hawke replied as he embraced Caitlin again. _**"But, until something **_**does ****_come up that drastically requires our attention, that just means we're free to focus our attention on each other," _**he grinned, the boyish grin that he knew would now be forever reserved for her.

_Caitlin_

"_**M mm...I like the way you think, Hawke," **_she replied, moving closer to him, **_"Only...can we focus our attention without talking so much?" _**She grinned back at him just before capturing his lips with hers.

**The Lair, Early The Next Morning**

_Hawke_

_It never fails. Caitlin opens her mouth and wishes we'd get a mission, and what happens? Archangel calls, first thing this morning, and _**orders**_ Airwolf down to Cuba, to pick up some archaeologist who's long overdue from an expedition. Well,_ he mused as Airwolf rose out of the chimney, _at least it gives us something to do. **"Turbos."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Turbos," **_she called back, as the powerful turbines engaged. Within a few minutes, Airwolf had arrived near Havana, at the coordinates Marella had transmitted during their flight, and sat waiting to retrieve whoever Archangel had sent them after.

_Hawke_

_I just wish whoever this is would hurry up and get here, _Hawke thought to himself, remembering time spent in a South American jail while on another retrieval mission. _That is _**not **_something I want to go through again any time soon...especially with the wedding so close, _he groused to himself.

"_**Hawke?"**_

"_**Doc?" **_Hawke couldn't believe that walking toward him was his friend, Jason "Doc" Giffords, who had helped he and Dom destroy a high-tech device called LOKI two years ago. LOKI had been installed in a Hughes 500, and gave that chopper almost fighter-like capabilities, which put Airwolf to the test after Hawke had injured his shoulder trying to rescue Doc and his friends. Hawke had finally passed out, and Dominic gave Doc just enough instruction to allow him to finish the job, destroying the chopper and LOKI.

"_**Guess you're my ride outta here, huh?" **_Doc said, surprised, as he shook hands with Hawke, and gave Caitlin a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek.

_Caitlin_

"_**Uh, Doc...there's something we need to tell you," **_Caitlin said with a slight blush. **_"Hawke and I..."_**

_Doc_

"_**...are getting married, right?" **_Both Hawke and Caitlin stared at their friend, dumbfounded.

_Hawke_

"_**How did you know? Being down here, I wouldn't think you'd heard much from back home," **_Hawke told his friend.

_Doc_

"_**Well, for one thing, yes, I do get information from back home...I talk to Dom every now and then...hasn't he ever mentioned anything? Besides which, I saw Caitlin's ring...kinda hard to miss a sparkler like that," **_he said with a smile. **_"Congratulations, both of you. I remember when you two left me back in South America...I thought there was something between you even then."_**

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah...you, Dom, and the rest of the civilized world...except me, until a few months ago," **_Hawke laughed. **_"To answer your question, Doc, yes...we are getting married in about five days." _**

_Doc_

"_**That's great...oh, and don't feel bad about not sending me an invitation...it probably wouldn't have gotten down here, anyway," **_Doc grinned at his two friends. **_"But..."_**

_Hawke_

"_**Doc, you are more than welcome to come, if it'll work out with whatever else you're doing. But, for right now, I think we better hightail it out of here," **_Hawke said. Doc nodded in agreement, and the trio were soon back aboard Airwolf, when Hawke heard the ID scan program kick in.

_Caitlin_

"_**Looks like we've got company, Hawke," **_Caitlin called out from the engineering station. **_"ID's coming up...computer says there's three of 'em...MiG-23's armed with AA-7 missiles. Five o'clock, twenty miles and closing fast."_**

_Doc_

"_**Only three? That's not even a fair fight."**_

_Hawke_

"_**For who? Us, or them?"**_

_Doc_

"_**Us, of course. Hawke...did you just make a **_**joke? ****_I don't believe it, Hawke...you've developed a sense of humor after all. Cait...when did this happen?"_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Not long after we got together, Doc. Hawke...bandits, 10 miles...still closing in a big hurry."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Okay, Cait. Weapons to combat mode."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Combat mode." **_Caitlin quickly pressed the buttons that deployed Airwolf's chain guns and ADF pods, then called up Sidewinder air-to-air missiles. **_"Sidewinders ready, Hawke."_**

_Hawke_

"_**Thanks, Cait." **_One of the MiGs crossed in front of Airwolf, well within guns range, and Hawke quickly dispatched it with a round of fire from Airwolf's powerful chain guns.

_Caitlin_

"_**Hawke—missiles in the air. Two of 'em, 10 miles. Dropping Sunbursts." **_She noticed one missile disappear off her scope, but the other one continued closing. **_"One of those missiles didn't take the Sunburst, Hawke!"_**

_Hawke_

Quickly punching the turbo button, Hawke swung Airwolf around in a wide arc until she was directly facing the oncoming missile. _**"Hellfire!" **_Immediately, the Hellfire missile launched and impacted with the enemy missile a few scant seconds later. Hawke quickly dropped the targeting visor on his helmet, and calmly dispatched both remaining MiGs.

"_**Well, that's over with. Doc, what the heck were you doing in Cuba, of all places? Last time we saw you, you were in South America."**_

_Doc_

"_**Well, that's kind of complicated, Hawke," **_Doc began. **_"Things slowed up in South America about six months after you guys left me the last time...and then, I got word of some big goings-on here...something about ancient ruins from an old Spanish pre-Inquisition settlement. Anyway, after some _lengthy _discussions with the US State Department, not to mention officials here, and in South America, we finally got travel visas and permission to come investigate."_**

_Hawke_

"_**And what did you find?"**_

_Doc_

"_**There was a good-sized settlement there...I gathered as much as I could before they decided to revoke our visas...which is where you guys came in. Somebody back home must have alerted whoever it is that sends this thing on its missions...and, here you are. Except...where's Dom?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Back at Santini Air...he had some things to take care of as far as getting the guests up to the cabin for the wedding. But, yeah, here we are...so, where are we taking you? Back to Cuba? Or South America?"**_

_Doc_

"_**How about home? The rest of the team is already out...they left a couple of days ago, but I stayed behind to gather a few last minute items. Cait, I have to say...you really know your stuff back there."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Gee, thanks, Doc. Hawke and Dom taught me everything I know," **_she admitted with a grin. _Now, exactly _**why**_ they did it...and what almost happened, is Hawke's, Dom's, and my little secret,_ she thought to herself.

**Later...back at the cabin**

_Hawke_

"_**Well, that killed a little bit of time," **_Hawke smiled as he finished putting the dinner dishes away. **_"Not nearly enough, but...a little."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah...but, it was good to see Doc again. Think he'll make it to the wedding?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**He said he'd let us know...probably call us at the hangar or something." **_Hawke found himself hoping the next five days would pass quickly, but something nagged at his mind.

"_**Have you given any thought to the night before the wedding?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**What? Oh, you mean the tradition...about the bride not seeing her groom before the ceremony...yeah, Hawke, I have. And, I've decided to ignore it. I mean, come on—we never have been much for traditions, have we?" **_

_Hawke_

"_**Well...since you put it **_**that****_ way," _**he said, _**"I guess I can see your point. Besides, I know better than to argue with you once you've set your mind to something," **_Hawke admitted with a smile.

_Caitlin_

_He doesn't even argue with me? What is with him? **"Okay, I've said it before and I'll say it again – **_**Who the hell ****_are you, and _what the hell _have you done with my Hawke?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**Caitlin...you should know it's me...as for why I'm not arguing with you about this...I choose to pick my fights...and, I know this is one that I wouldn't stand a chance of winning, so why bother? It wouldn't be right for us to be fighting this close to the wedding, now, would it?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**You've got a point there, Hawke...and I like the way you think," **_she smiled at him. **_"I'd hate for our wedding day to be ruined over something like that. I'm sorry...it just surprised me that you practically caved in...I guess I figured you'd fight me a little more on it."_**

_Hawke_

"_**Like I said, Cait...I choose to pick my fights...and that subject was a fight I didn't want to have, because I knew I'd lose...you can be awfully persuasive when you want to be, you know," **_he said with a smile. **_"So, can we just forget about it?"_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Okay, Hawke...it's forgotten," **_she answered him with a sigh and a smile of her own. **_"Sometimes, I just don't get you, that's all. I love you more than anything, but sometimes you just confuse the daylights out of me."_**

_Hawke_

"_**Cait...a couple needs some mystery...otherwise, their marriage gets stale...and I don't want that to happen to us," **_Hawke told her, and he could see that she agreed, albeit begrudgingly, with his opinion.

**Wedding Day**

_Hawke_

_It's finally here, _Hawke mused as he finished putting away the breakfast dishes, aware that Caitlin's mom and sister were due at the cabin any minute. _We may not be able to keep you apart tonight, _Maggie had said at the rehearsal dinner, _but confound it, we'll be back here first thing in the morning to pick you up, Cait._ Just like that, Hawke heard a chopper coming down to the landing platform, and hollered upstairs, _**"Cait! Your mom's here...I'll see you when the ceremony starts. Love you!" **_

_Caitlin_

_Oh, darn it...I wanted to kiss Hawke goodbye before Mom came after me, _Caitlin grumbled to herself as she headed downstairs and found the living room empty. _He must have bugged out right after he finished his sentence, _she mused as her mother came into the cabin, as excited as Caitlin had ever seen her.

_Maggie_

"_**Cait! You ready to go?" **_Maggie gave her daughter a friendly hug. **_"Now, don't you worry, honey...we'll take care of everything. Erin's got your dress back at our hotel, and I'll fix your hair just like you said you want it. Cait? What's the matter, dear? You're not having second thoughts about this, are you?" _**Maggie noticed tears beginning to form in Caitlin's eyes, and that worried her.

_Caitlin_

"_**Aw, no, Mom..."**_ she replied, dabbing at her eyes. **_"I'm just thinkin' about Daddy...wishin' he was here to walk me down the aisle...that's all."_**

_Maggie_

"_**But, your friend Dominic said he'd stand in for your father, didn't he?" **_Maggie thought she remembered Caitlin telling her about that.

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah, Mom. He will," **_Caitlin assured her mother. **_"Don't worry about me. You know how emotional I get...especially about things like this." _**She smiled at her mom, an attempt to let her know that things would be okay.

_Maggie_

"_**It's okay, sweetheart. I was the same way the day I married your dad. Besides, this Hawke fella's a good man. Maybe a little on the strange side, although I think he's gotten better since he wised up about you. And of course," **_Maggie added, recalling the letters Caitlin had sent her before they got together, _**"we know how bullheaded he is...but that might be a good thing, knowing how bullheaded **_**YOU ****_are. But, Caitlin, he's a good man. I'm proud to call him a son-in-law, after today."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Thanks, Mom," **_Caitlin said as the three of them boarded the helicopter for the short flight back to their hotel. Hawke listened until he was sure the chopper was long gone before he went back into the cabin, just as another chopper approached.

_Dom_

"_**Morning, String! Well, today's the day!" **_Dominic grinned as he and Saint John walked into the cabin, Dom carrying Hawke's tuxedo. _**"You ready for this?"**_

_String _

"_**You bet I'm ready," **_Hawke said with a grin. **_"I've been ready for this for a long time."_**

_Saint John_

"_**Okay, String...Dom has told me a little bit about you guys and your relationship, but, I'm just like Paul Harvey—I want to know 'the rest of the story,'"**_ Saint John said with a grin as he and Dom sat down at the kitchen table.

_Hawke_

"_**Well, there's not much to it, really...but the gist of it is—Caitlin had come here to tell me about my friend Jimmy being killed...and we wound up hiring her on at Santini Air as a part-timer. That was two years ago. Over time, she made a lot of attempts to convince me that she was interested in me as something more than just a friend...until the day we wound up together on that check ride, since Dom here was "too busy" to take it with me," **_Hawke laughed as he recalled the expression on Caitlin's face when he told her that he loved her.

_Saint John_

"'_**Too busy,' eh, Dom? A likely story. You were just trying to push them together, weren't you?" **_Saint John knew what Dom would say, so he didn't press the issue further. **_"Well, whatever the case, it evidently worked. I'm just surprised Caitlin stuck around here long enough for you to figure out how you felt about her, String."_**

_String_

"_**You and me both, Saint John," **_String admitted to his older brother. He thought about numerous times Caitlin had talked about leaving, including after the Villers incident, but something had kept her there.

_Flashback—Giant Steps_

Yes, she'd been sad when he was shot down, and even gone so far as to tell Hawke she'd never get involved with anybody again – _But I didn't know how String felt about me...or about us, _Cait reminded herself. She answered him the best she knew how. _**"String. You remember what I said after Robert died? Well, I thought I meant every word of it. But, something kept me from going, and now I know ****what that something was."**_ Hawke's deer-in-the-headlights expression suddenly struck Caitlin as absolutely adorable, and she felt her heart race at the sight of it, until he asked her exactly what she meant. _**"Oh, you lunkhead!" **_Strangely, she was relieved that he didn't quite get the message. _**"I ****stayed because as much as it hurt when Robert died, I...I realized there might be a chance for us. And I couldn't – I didn't want to leave unless I knew for sure, one way or the other."**_ She grinned up at him as she slipped her arms around his neck, _**"I wasn't wrong, was I? About us?" **_Her expression suddenly darkened, and she worried she'd made a complete fool out of herself – until she felt Hawke's arms as they slid around her waist, and saw him smile at her – a smile that she quickly realized melted her heart.

_End Flashback_

_Saint John_

"_**Well, little brother, all I can say is, Cait must love you an awful lot, to have put up with you for this long." **_String knew in his heart that Saint John was right—he _had _been lucky Caitlin had stayed around long enough for him to figure out how he'd felt.

_Dom_

"_**Ah, it was a good day when you finally let yourself realize that Cait **_**is****_ a girl, String...and decided to love her," _**Dom admitted, drawing a chuckle from both Hawke brothers.

_Flashback—Revelations_

**_Where could they be?_** Dom wondered to himself, and he began wondering if something had happened to his brand new chopper before he even had a chance to paint it. Just then, he heard the sound of the chopper's engines, as it gracefully came in for a usual, Stringfellow Hawke—style perfect landing. What was unusual, Dom noticed, was what happened when String and Cait got _out_ of the chopper. **_Am I seeing things...or are they holding hands? Mamma Mia, I hope I'm not crazy. _**Half an hour later, Dominic reflected on what they had told him—

"**_Is __there something you two want to tell me?" _**_Dominic had said, not quite believing what he was seeing. But the evidence was staring him right in the face—__there stood__ String and Caitlin, hand-in-hand like a couple of lovestruck teenagers._

"_**Well, Dom, it looks like I was wrong about String..."**_ she glanced over at him, and he nodded imperceptibly, **_"and you were right."_**

"_**What was I right about, Cait?"**_

"_Hawke...and me. Turns out he feels a lot the same way about me that I do about him." _

_End Flashback_

_Hawke_

"_**Whataya mean, 'when I finally let myself realize Cait **_**is ****_a girl?' I always knew she was," _**Hawke attempted to defend himself, but knew by both Dom's and Saint John's expressions that he would be fighting a losing battle. So, true to his words to Caitlin earlier that day, he admitted defeat. _**"I just didn't want to acknowledge it," **_he admitted sheepishly.

_Dominic_

"_**Well. Like I told you before, String...glad to see you can admit when you're wrong," **_Dominic grinned as the three of them got up from the table. String and Saint John went upstairs, because Saint John knew String would need his help at one particular point, even though String would never admit it. Dom went outside to wait and greet the other guests as they arrived.

_Saint John_

"_**I've got to say, little brother; I think Caitlin's good for you," **_Saint John said with a laugh as he waited for String to finish putting on his tux.

_String_

"_**You, Dom, and the rest of the civilized world," **_String chuckled as he pulled the jacket on and began fumbling with his tie. **_"I was the only one who denied it, until that day in the chopper."_**

_Saint John_

"_**Here, let me help you with that," **_Saint John said, shaking his head as he reached for Stringfellow's tie. Within a few seconds, Saint John had coerced a perfect knot. **_"Glad to know my military training's still good for something," _**he chuckled as he turned String around to glance at his reflection in the mirror. _**"Not bad, little brother. I have to admit—you clean up pretty nicely." **_Saint John grinned as he slapped his brother on the back.

_String_

"_**Thanks, I think. Come on, let's go downstairs and see if anybody's arrived yet," **_Hawke said as he led the way down to the living room area.

"_**Megan! Good to see you again," **_String and Dom exchanged friendly embraces with Megan Ravenson, the psychic who had helped he and Dominic look for Archangel. **_"Megan, I want to introduce you to someone," _**String said. _**"This is my older brother—Saint John Hawke. Saint John, this is Megan Ravenson."**_

_Saint John_

"_**Pleased to meet you, Ms. Ravenson," **_Saint John responded, shaking Megan's hand and smiling. **_"And how do you know my brother?"_**

_Megan_

_Uh-oh. I get the impression Saint John here doesn't know about that 'other Lady' in String's life. **"Oh, I met him once, and we got to be friends," **_Megan replied, and noticed String nod nearly imperceptibly in response. Turning to String, she said, _**"Well, Stringfellow, I hate to say 'I told you so,' but..." **_She and Hawke both grinned at each other.

_Stringfellow_

"_**Yeah, Megan, you did. You told me my brother would come home...and he's home." **_Seeing the confused expression on his older brother's face, String continued, **_"She has some psychic abilities that helped me, once."_**

_Saint John_

"_**Interesting, String. So what does she think of that super-hearing of yours?" **_Saint John teased.

_Megan_

"_**It's a form of psychic ability as well, Saint John...along with that little sensation String gets whenever he feels danger around," **_she explained. Just then, Robert and Bobby Phelps came in the door, and String excused himself to meet them.

_String_

"_**Robert, good to see you again. And Bobby...how are you doing, buddy?"**_

_Bobby_

"_**I'm okay, String. Hey," **_he looked around, puzzled. **_"Where's Caitlin?"_**

_String_

"_**She'll be here in a little while, buddy...her mom just wants her to be real pretty when she and I get married. But, I'll tell you a secret," **_String whispered in Bobby's ear, **_"I think her mom's wasting their time. Cait's already the most beautiful woman I know. What do you think?"_**

_Bobby_

"_**Yeah, String. Cait's beautiful enough already," **_Bobby said. **_"You smile a lot more. I like that."_**

_Stringfellow_

"_**Well, buddy, Caitlin's helped bring my smile out. I'll make sure and tell her you said that...Deal?"**_

_Bobby_

"_**Deal!"**_ Smiling, he and Stringfellow embraced to seal the deal, then Bobby reminded his friend, **_"And a Phelps never goes back on a deal!" _**

_Stringfellow _

"_**Okay, buddy," **_String replied. **_"Robert, it's good to see you again." _**Stringfellow addressed Bobby's father.

_Robert_

"_**Good to see you too, Hawke. I've got to tell you, when I met you and Caitlin after you guys rescued me, I never thought I'd see you two together...but, just between you and me, I think Bobby suspected something," **_Robert grinned at his friend as Bobby smiled up at both men.

_String_

"_**I think he did, too. Remember when Bobby said 'You look good when you smile?' Did you catch Caitlin's reaction when he said that?"**_

_Robert_

"_**I did, now that you mention it. I always wondered what was behind that expression," **_Robert said with a grin. **_"I guess now I know."_**

_String_

"_**Make that now 'WE' know, Robert," **_Hawke smiled as he saw Sam Roper and Nhi Houng enter the cabin, along with their son, Stringfellow, who was named after Hawke.

"_**Hey, Sam...Hi, Nhi Houng...and, String...you're not giving your folks a hard time, are you?"**_

_String_

"_**No, sir, String." **_Hawke immediately exchanged a look with Sam, one that said, _Aha, right. We know better than that! _

_Nhi _

"_**And where, may I ask, is Caitlin?"**_

_Stringfellow_

"_**Her mom and sister came and took her away this morning...getting her ready for the ceremony and everything. She should be back soon. Of course, I'll have to be somewhere else when she gets here," **_Hawke sighed.

_Sam_

"_**String, I know exactly how you feel, buddy. I remember when Nhi and I got married, it drove me nuts just being away from her for those few minutes." **_He and Stringfellow both laughed.

_String_

"_**Well, after today, we won't be apart ever again, I can guarantee that," **_Hawke said with a smile, then noticed more of his friends arriving. **_"Excuse me for a moment."_**

"_**Nguyen! Mai! Good to see both of you," **_Hawke exclaimed as his friends Nguyen and Mai Van Minh entered the cabin.

_Nguyen_

"_**Hawke. It is so good to see you today, on this most glorious occasion, my friend," **_Nguyen stated as he embraced his friend, followed by a friendly hug from Mai. **_"And where, may I ask, is your beautiful bride?"_**

_String_

"_**Being made more beautiful, if that's physically possible," **_Hawke laughed. **_"Her mother and sister came early this morning and picked her up. And, it was not a pleasant experience, let me tell you."_**

_Nguyen_

"_**She did not want to leave, I am sure," **_Nguyen and Hawke both laughed as Hawke pictured the argument Caitlin and Maggie must have had after he walked out of the cabin.

_Stringfellow_

"_**Well, I had already left when they got there, so I don't know exactly what happened...but, knowing Cait like I do, I can imagine she was more than a bit ticked off," **_Hawke agreed. **_"But, she asked me to tell you both how honored we are that you are with us today."_**

_Mai_

"_**Hawke. We would not have missed this day for the world, after everything you have done for us," **_Mai stated firmly, as Nguyen nodded in agreement.

_Nguyen_

"_**Agreed. Hawke, it is our pleasure to witness your marriage to Caitlin, as you, she, and Dominic witnessed ours." **_

_Stringfellow_

"_**On behalf of both Caitlin and myself, thank you, my friends," **_String replied, and performed a slight bow, which Nguyen and Mai both returned. Just then, Hawke saw Doc coming towards them. **_"Doc. You made it!"_**

_Doc_

"_**I couldn't resist seeing you two get married, Hawke," **_Doc said as he smiled at his friend. **_"Like I said before, I figured you guys would end up together...I just wasn't sure how long it would take." _**Doc grinned at String, and noticed String had grinned right back at him.

_String_

"_**You and me both, Doc," **_String replied with an embarrassed smile as he thought back over the period of time before he and Caitlin had admitted their feelings about each other. _I always wondered if something was there,_ Hawke mused to himself, _I guess I finally know it was. **"I think our next guests are arriving, Doc, so if you'll excuse me," **_Hawke said as he turned his head towards a sound only he could hear. By the time Hawke reached the landing pad, Michael and Marella, along with a young girl String did not recognize, had already stepped out of the FIRM's special chopper, which immediately left the pad clear for the next arrivals.

"_**Michael. Marella. Glad you both could make it today," **_Hawke said, exchanging friendly embraces with both.

_Michael_

"_**We wouldn't miss it for the world, Hawke. By the way, before I forget...Stringfellow Hawke, meet Katerina...my daughter." **_

_String_

"_**Excuse me, Michael? Your **_**daughter? ****_Is there something I should know here?" _**Marella chuckled at Hawke's assumption, but Michael merely shook his head.

_Michael_

"_**No, Hawke. Kat's not Marella's...she was Maria's," **_Michael explained with a touch of sadness. Hawke remembered Maria von Fuerster, a woman Archangel had been involved with before, and who he had tried to rescue from East Germany, which led to Caitlin's introduction to Airwolf, when Archangel was captured by the KGB, and Hawke and Dom were both injured due to a movie stunt gone wrong.

_String_

"_**Well...now it makes sense why you went in there to try to get Maria out," **_Hawke replied, and said to Katerina, **_"It's a pleasure to meet you. Your dad and I are...friends," _**Hawke decided not to reveal exactly _how_ he and Michael knew each other.

_Michael_

"_**Hawke. The reason I brought Katerina with me was—do you know if Cait needs a flower girl for the ceremony?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Come to think of it, I don't know, Michael," **_Hawke said, turning his head towards a sound only he could hear, **_"but I _think_ you'll have a chance to ask her in a few minutes. If you all will excuse me? Michael...just remember to introduce Katerina to Caitlin...I'm sure it'll be fine." _**With that, Hawke disappeared behind the cabin, so as not to see Caitlin before the ceremony began. A few minutes later, Michael came around back, looking for Hawke.

_Michael_

"_**The coast is clear, Hawke. Cait and her family are inside...and Katerina's with them...Caitlin said she loved the idea of Kat being involved...and, she needs the practice."**_

_String_

"_**Practice? What? You and Marella..."**_

_Michael_

"_**Yes, Hawke. We're next. We'll wait until you two get back from your honeymoon, but we're going to get married."**_

_String_

"_**Well, congratulations, Michael. If you don't mind me saying so...as much as you thought there was something more than friendship between Cait and me...I thought the same about you and Marella," **_Hawke grinned at the older man, and was relieved when Michael grinned back at him.

_Michael_

"_**Well, it appears we both thought right about the other, Hawke," **_Michael grinned. _**"And, by the way...I have a few surprises for you. First off, Zebra Squad is on full alert...they've set up a security perimeter about 2 miles away from here, and the airspace around the cabin has been declared a no-fly zone. Nobody gets in our out for the next three hours. Even after the no-fly orders are lifted, our choppers will maintain surveillance, and if any aircraft not connected with the wedding transportation attempt to enter said airspace, they will be dealt with. I convinced Zeus that since two of the only three pilots capable of flying Airwolf are getting married, they need some protection. And, that protection extends to Dominic as well, and it's permanent. If anything happens to any of you, let me know, and Zebra Squad will saddle up with orders to provide you with any assistance you need. Also, I'm having the records of your marriage sealed under Top Secret Umbra classification. It's not foolproof, but it'll make it a lot harder to determine that you're married, which will make using Caitlin as bait to get to Airwolf that much harder for the next Ken Sawyer type," **_Michael said, noticing Hawke's expression at the mention of Sawyer's name.

_String_

"_**Thank you, Michael. That will make Caitlin feel a lot better...and it makes **_**me**_** feel a lot better too," **_Hawke admitted. _**"Well," **_String said, noting that Katerina was sticking her head out the cabin door, and Hawke could clearly see his brother and Erin behind her, _**"Michael, I think you better take your seat with Marella...and I better get to the dock. Looks like it's time for me to get married."**_ Smiling, Michael squeezed Hawke's shoulder as they separated, and Hawke walked to the dock to stand with the judge who would perform the ceremony.

Soft violin music attracted Hawke's attention as everyone turned towards the entrance to the cabin. Katerina exited first, carrying a small wicker basket from which she deposited cream and yellow rose petals along the walkway to the dock. Saint John and Erin followed, Erin standing off to Hawke's left to wait for her sister, and Saint John taking his place at his brother's side. Finally, Hawke could see Dom and Cait in the doorway as the familiar strains of the bridal march started.

As Hawke watched Caitlin walk towards him, his mind silently affirmed once again that he had never seen anything more beautiful than the vision in cream-colored silk that was coming towards him. He could already see the tears in her beautiful blue-green eyes as Dom gave Caitlin's hand to String, and the two of them turned toward the judge, who began the ceremony.

"_Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Stringfellow Hawke and Caitlin O'Shannessy in the bonds of marriage. These two young people have faced many obstacles in their journey to this moment, but finally, they are here together. If any person can show due cause why these two should not be wed...let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." _Hawke and Caitlin both held their breath for a moment, as they waited for any possible objections. Finally, the judge continued,

"_Stringfellow, do you take Caitlin O'Shannessy to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, as long as you both shall live?"_

"_**I do."**_

"_Caitlin O'Shannessy, do you take Stringfellow Hawke to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, as long as you both shall live?"_

With tears shining in her eyes, Caitlin smiled and stated proudly, _**"Yes. I do."**_

"_May I have the rings, please?" _Saint John handed both rings over to the judge.

_Stringfellow, take Caitlin's ring...place it on the third finger of her left hand...and repeat after me. _

_With this ring..."_

"_**With this ring..."**_

"_I thee wed."_

"_**I thee wed."**_

Caitlin thought she saw a few tears form in Stringfellow's eyes as the judge turned to her. _"Caitlin, take Stringfellow's ring...place it on the third finger of his left hand...and repeat after me._

_With this ring..."_

"_**With this ring..."**_

"_I thee wed."_

"_**I thee wed." **_

"_Then, by the power vested in me by the Great State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Stringfellow, you may kiss your bride. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke!"_

_Caitlin_

"_**Finally," **_she whispered as Hawke drew her to him for their first kiss as husband and wife. The assembled guests erupted in applause as Hawke and Caitlin kissed for what seemed to be an eternity, then finally separated and walked back up the walkway, both with grins threatening to split their faces completely in half. Caitlin leaned her face into Hawke and whispered, "Well, Mr. Hawke...we made it."

_String_

"_**Yes, we did, Mrs. Hawke," **_Stringfellow responded, noting Caitlin's expression. **_"Cait? Are you okay?"_**

_Caitlin_

"_**I'm fine, Hawke...just fine. It's just...that's the first time I've heard you use those words and **_**mean them...****_and I just...I can't believe it. I'm finally Mrs. Stringfellow Hawke. It's like...I dunno...something out of a dream, or something. I'm just afraid I'm gonna wake up and somebody's going to take you away from me," _**she confided.

_String_

"_**Cait. I'll tell you the same thing you once told me—**_**nobody ****_is taking you away from me," _**Hawke promised as he gazed into the beautiful eyes of his wife. _**"Not now, not ever. Okay?" **_That boyish grin was back, and it had its desired effect.

_Caitlin_

"_**Okay, Hawke," **_Caitlin whispered to him, just before she kissed him again, much to the delight of the guests, who expressed their approval with loud applause. **_"I love you, Stringfellow Hawke."_**

_String_

"_**And, I love you, Caitlin Hawke...now...we're together, forever."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**M mm...Together, forever. I think I told you before, but I like...no...I **_**love****_ the sound of that."_**

_String_

"_**Good. Because, that's the way it's going to be," **_Hawke promised her, and sealed his promise with another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 – We Need To Talk_

_Disclaimer – As usual, the characters aren't mine, but since Universal and Bellisario don't play with them anymore, I figured I would. But, I have to put them back where I found them, eventually._

_A/N #1– _This is Chapter 7 in story "Musings," which will have no effect on the "What Now?" story arc I'm also currently working on, other than to delay it. You might want to look at _Musings, Revelations, Giant Steps, Desperate Measures, Deadly Visitor, _and _Together, Forever, _the six previous chapters in this story, for further background. As always, reviews on this (or any chapter of any story) are encouraged, and welcomed. – robertwnielsen

_Caitlin_

_I can't believe this, _Caitlin Hawke said to herself as she read the letter her husband, Stringfellow Hawke had just given her. _I thought he knew me well...but it's like he was reading what I wrote to him while he was out fishing that morning. _

_Hawke_

_I feel like we sat and talked to each other while we wrote these, _Stringfellow Hawke chuckled to himself, _even though I know that's impossible, because Cait was still in the cabin, and I was out fishing. But what she wrote to me is so similar to what I wrote to her. It's eerie, almost—like we're two halves of the same person. _

_Caitlin_

_He really is my other half, _Caitlin said to herself as she wiped the tears from her face, unaware that her husband was having similar thoughts to her own, as the two of them lay in the bed of their honeymoon suite in Honolulu, and read the letters that each had written to the other before their wedding day. _**"Thank you, Hawke," **_Caitlin whispered as she turned to him.

_Hawke_

"_**For what, Cait?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**For what you wrote to me...for being who you are, and for loving me," **_she told him as she took his hand.

_Hawke_

"_**You're welcome...and, thank you for the same," **_String replied. **_"Cait, I just want to tell you, again—I love you. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. And, I always will."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**I love you the same way, String," **_Caitlin said with a smile. **_"Forever, and always." _**They reached for one another and shared yet another passionate kiss. When they separated, Caitlin told him, _**"When I read what you wrote...it was like you had read my letter to you. String, you know me so well."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Funny you should say that, Cait...I was thinking the same thing when I read your letter to me...I actually wondered if you had snuck a look at what I wrote to you...but," **_Hawke quickly added when he saw her begin to glare at him, **_ "I know you wouldn't have done something like that. I guess...I guess we just know each other too well."_** He was relieved when he saw Caitlin's familiar impish grin cross her face.

_Caitlin_

"_**And, what's wrong with that?" **_Caitlin asked her husband. **_"I think a husband and wife should know each other well, don't you?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**Of course I do, Cait. My parents knew each other the same way, so I don't have a problem with it," **_Hawke replied with his favorite, boyish grin. **_"I'm just glad we've been able to get to know each other so well...you know what I mean?"_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah, String. I know **_**exactly ****_what you mean," _**she replied with a sly twist to her familiar impish grin as she reached for him again.

_**Van Nuys, CA**_

_Dominic_

_Boy, am I happy they're finally married, _Dominic Santini said to himself as he opened Santini Air. _I was beginning to think they'd never get around to it. _His mood turned suddenly melancholy as he looked around the empty hangar. _This place seems so...empty without Hawke and Cait. Just like my life, I guess. Cait's gonna be taking care of String from now on. I guess...I guess that means they won't need me so much. _Dom felt a tear slide down his cheek as he contemplated his life without Hawke and Caitlin in it. _Cait sure wouldn't appreciate me meddling in their lives like I have been,_ Dom said to himself, _even though they wouldn't even be married if I hadn't taken the bull by the horns that day. _In spite of his feelings, Dom chuckled to himself as he remembered how he had begged out of a check ride in a new helicopter that had been delivered, asking Caitlin to go in his place, and how shocked he had been when the two of them returned.

_Flashback – Revelations_

_Dom_

**_Where could they be?_** Dom wondered to himself, and he began wondering if something had happened to his brand new chopper before he even had a chance to paint it. Just then, he heard the sound of the chopper's engines, as it gracefully came in for a usual, Stringfellow Hawke – style perfect landing. What was unusual, Dom noticed, was what happened when String and Cait got _out_ of the chopper. **_Am I seeing things...or are they holding hands? Mamma Mia, I hope I'm not crazy. _**Half an hour later, Dominic reflected on what they had told him –

"_**Is there something you two want to tell me?" **Dominic had said, not quite believing what he was seeing. But the evidence was staring him right in the face – there stood String and Caitlin, hand-in-hand like a couple of lovestruck teenagers._

"_**Well, Dom, it looks like I was wrong about String..."**_ she glanced over at him, and he nodded imperceptibly, **_"and you were right."_**

"_**What was I right about, Cait?"**_

"_**Hawke...and me. Turns out he feels a lot the same way about me that I do about him."**_

_End Flashback_

_I don't want it to sound like I wish I hadn't done it, _Dom said to himself. _In fact, I wish I'd done it a lot _**sooner **_than I did. It would have saved all of us a lot of grief. Especially Caitlin. I still remember the way she acted when she got here the day after I sent them on their first "date." Of course, she had no idea what String had told me._

_Flashback – Revelations_

_Caitlin_

"_**Dom, I'm sorry," **Cait had said. **Last night was a complete disaster. I mean, I enjoyed being with Hawke...but I don't think the feeling was mutual." **She was near tears when she finished, and she had to bite her lip to keep them from flowing freely._

Dominic didn't really know what to say, especially considering what he'd heard from String, so he had said, _"Cait, sweetheart, how do you know? I mean, I know String probably better than anybody. He just takes a while to get to know people – give him some time, kid. He'll come around."_

_End Flashback_

_But they're adults, and they don't need me hanging around like an old mother hen...or an old rooster, for that matter. I guess...I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Not like I've got much of a choice, _he lamented to himself. _String would never forgive me if I kept butting into their lives. _

**Hawaii**

_Hawke_

"_**You know, Cait...I've been thinking about Dom. It's going to be quite an adjustment, him not having to worry so much about me now that we're married. I've gotta admit – I'm worried about him."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**I know what you mean, String. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about him, too – he's almost like another father to me, and I hate when he's hurting just like you do. I know this is all gonna take a lot of getting used to for Dom...he's just gonna have to accept that worrying about you is now **_**my ****_job. I just hope our being married and everything doesn't upset him too much."_**

_Hawke_

"_**I suppose we'll find out when we get back," **_Hawke told his wife honestly. **_"After all, there's not much we can do about it from here, so there's not much sense in either one of us worrying about it. That kinda worrying will only get you..."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**...A lifetime full of bills!" **_Caitlin finished his sentence with a laugh. She recalled Hawke having told her about Dom saying that to him during the Carter Anderson affair a couple of years previous, and both she and her husband had used that line, with each other as well as with Dom. **_"I know, String. It's just not easy, you know? Not worrying about someone you care about." _**

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah, Cait. I know. I had the same problems the more I started to care about you," **_Hawke confessed. He knew that the main reason he'd resisted getting involved with Cait for the length of time that he did was his conviction that everyone he ever loved, or _might love, _would die. But after seeing Caitlin survive multiple attempts on not only her life, but Hawke's as well, Hawke had come to understand that sometimes, accidents were just that, accidents. _**"It's okay to worry about Dom, Cait. It just shows him that you love him, like he and I both know you do. I'd feel the same way about your mom. 'Cause if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have you." **_

_Cait_

"_**And if it wasn't for Dom, I wouldn't have you, String," **_Caitlin replied with just as much sincerity as she smiled at him.

_Hawke_

"_**By the way, Bobby said to tell you that he liked seeing me smile more often...and I told him that you had helped to bring my smile out. I hope you don't mind."**_

_Cait_

"_**Hawke. Why would I mind that you said that? Besides," **_she added with a sly smile of her own, **_"I like the fact that you smile more, too. When did he tell you that?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**I saw him for a few minutes on our wedding day – you were already gone, and when he and his dad got to the cabin, he asked where you were, so I told him your mom had picked you up. Then, he said he liked that I smiled more, and I told him about how you had brought my smile out," **_Hawke told her, and smiled as he recalled the look on his young friend's face.

_Cait_

"_**I'm glad I was able to do that, String. You know I'd been trying ever since that day you first smiled at me while you were working on that old Stearman. Even then, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Even when I would barely give you the time of day? You **_**were ****_an optimist," _**Stringfellow teased.

_Cait_

"_**Hey, I knew that if I kept after you long enough, either I'd go nuts from trying, or you'd come around to my way of thinking," **_Caitlin teased back, determined to show her husband that she could give as good as she got. **_ "And, you obviously came around," _**she added, but thought to herself, _you'll never know just _**how close**_ to nuts I actually got._

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah, I came around," **_Hawke replied as he took his bride into his arms again. **_"although, I am surprised you _didn't _go nuts, waiting for me to get my head screwed on right. Most women wouldn't have been able to wait that long."_**

_Cait_

"_**Well, String," **_Cait replied, **_"it's lucky for both of us that I'm _not_ most women." _**

_Hawke_

"_**Very lucky," **_Hawke agreed as he pulled Caitlin close to him, and the look in his eyes told his bride that he was intent on doing something _other _than talking.

**Van Nuys, CA**

_Dom_

_Well, not much to do around here today, _Dom thought to himself as he locked up the office. Even Antonia Donatelli, his chief assistant stunt pilot, had left early, since there hadn't been much to do. _As if I weren't depressed enough with String and Cait gone...now I've got business problems to worry about. Maybe it's just as well that String and Caitlin aren't here, and don't know what's been happening with the business...that'd just give them one more thing to worry about. H mm...I haven't taken the Lady up for a while...maybe that's just what I need to do. _Dom finished closing the office and took one of his Jeeps, and headed to the Lair.

About an hour later, Dom deactivated the security system and came into the Lair, his eyes brightening as he beheld Airwolf. _**"Hello, sweetheart," **_Dom said to the air as he popped the seal, climbed into the pilot's seat, and began bringing the helicopter's systems online. When the central monitor came up, Dom noticed Airwolf's AI had sent a message onto the screen. _Hello, Dominic. I'm glad to see you._

"_**I'm glad to see you too, sweetheart," **_Dom said into the air, thinking the helicopter couldn't hear him. _My sweetheart may have artificial intelligence, _Dom told himself as he took hold of the stick and collective, _but that doesn't mean she can hear me. _Once Airwolf had cleared the chimney, Dom gently eased the stick forward, allowing the helicopter to pick up speed, and began an obstacle course run through the large rock formations around the Lair.

_This does my old heart good, _Dom said to himself as he whipped Airwolf around a large stone column. _** "Well, at least somebody needs me," **_Dom said out loud in the confined space of the cockpit, and he was surprised to see a message come up on Airwolf's central CRT – _Dominic. They need you, too. _Of course, Dom knew who "they" were – Hawke and Caitlin. _Nah, sweetheart, they don't need me, _Dom said to himself, knowing it was pointless to argue verbally with a machine that couldn't verbalize back. _They've got each other, now. **"But, at least we've got each other, sweetheart," **_Dominic concluded as he flew on through the desert.

After about an hour, Dom returned to the Lair and parked Airwolf, patting her nose affectionately and saying, _**"So long, baby. I'll see you soon."**_ _Probably tomorrow, _Dom said to himself as he got back in his Jeep and headed home after re-arming the security system. But, as he drove back to the hangar, something gnawed at his mind. _It almost seemed like Airwolf _**did **_hear me when I said 'at least somebody needs me,' _Dom thought to himself. _But, that's crazy. Machines can't hear people. Next thing I know, I'll start thinkin' she's talking back to me. Then, I'll _**know **_it's time to call it quits. Hey...maybe I can ask Dr. Hansen about that, _Dom thought to himself as he headed home. _At least, it would give me _**something **_to do, with business down like it is. Maybe I'll give her a call tomorrow, before I go see my Lady._

**Santini Air, the next Morning**

_Dom_

"_**Yeah, Doc. It was the weirdest thing. I climbed into Airwolf for a short maintenance flight—I've gotta keep those up while Cait and String are on their honeymoon, you know—and I said, "Hello, sweetheart," like I normally would...you remember. Anyway, this message came up on the center console—'Hello, Dominic. I'm glad to see you.' I didn't think much of it...I know she's developing artificial intelligence and all that...but here's where it gets **_**really ****_weird. I started thinkin' about String and Cait...and out loud, I said, "Well, at least _somebody _needs me," and found another message on the center console—'Dominic. They need you, too.' Just like that. Don't you think that's kinda...weird?"_**

_Dr. Hansen_

_That _**is**_weird, _Dr. Karen Hansen said to herself as she listened while Dominic related his most recent experiences aboard Airwolf. _**"Yeah, I **_**do **_**think that's kinda weird, Dom. Any idea when Hawke and Caitlin will be back?" **_she asked.

_Dom_

"_**A few days, I think," **_Dom replied, **_"but I'd kinda like you to look at our Lady before they get back, you know? Think you can squeeze her in? I know String would appreciate it, and so would I."_**

_Dr. Hansen_

"_**Well...it looks like my schedule's clear today...I can be at the hangar in an hour, then we can go to the Lair. What you've told me is...interesting, to say the least, Dom. I'm curious to see what I'll find out. Talk to you soon." **_Dr. Hansen hung up the phone and gathered a few portable diagnostic instruments before she headed off to meet Dominic.

**The Lair**

_Dr. Hansen_

_This is gonna seem awfully silly...unless something happens. **"Hello, Airwolf. It's Dr. Karen Hansen. Do you remember me?" **_Nothing happened for a few seconds, which prompted Dr. Hansen to think Dominic had begun to go bonkers. Then, a message typed itself out on Airwolf's central CRT. _Hello, Dr. Hansen. I'm sorry I didn't respond immediately, but I was trying to remember where I had heard your voice before. You...you were the one who worked on me when Moffet's logic bomb made me do things I did not want to do. Is that correct?_

_As a famous sportscaster once said, '**I don't believe what I just saw.' **_But, the evidence sat right in front of her. _Let's see what happens. **"That's right, Airwolf. Can you hear me?"**_

_Airwolf _

_Yes, Dr. Hansen. I can hear you. Did I also hear Dominic when you came in?_

_Dom_

"_**I'm right here, sweetheart," **_Dom said, with a concerned look on his face. **_"Doc, what's going on here?"_**

_Dr. Hansen_

"_**To be quite honest, Dom, I'm not sure. I've seen this before, though. Machines like Airwolf sometimes do develop capabilities that mirror human senses. Response to auditory stimuli, like we've seen here, seem to be the most prevalent."**_

_Airwolf_

_Dominic. Dr. Hansen. Please, do not worry. I have not been affected by another logic bomb, or any other type of computer malfunction. I have searched for a way to communicate with you for a while now. I cannot speak, but I can transmit words onto any of my screens so you can read what I am 'saying' to you. And, my recorders pick up your voices, so I know what you are saying. Are Hawke and Caitlin here, too?_

_Dom_

_Oh, boy. _**How**_ do I explain marriage, and a honeymoon, to a _**machine?** _**"No, sweetheart. Hawke and Caitlin are away...together. They'll be back soon, though, and we'll all go flying together, just like old times."**_

_Airwolf_

_Thank you, Dominic. I look forward to that. I miss Hawke. And Caitlin. They say some of the most interesting things. _

_Dom_

_You have _**no**_ idea, sweetheart, _Dom said to himself as he and Dr. Hansen exchanged a knowing look.

"_**If I hadn't seen it myself, I wouldn't have believed it, Doc," **_Dom said as he drove her back to the hangar.

_Dr. Hansen_

"_**That makes two of us, Dom," **_Karen said with a light laugh. _**"When Airwolf responded to me, I had the same thought that Jack Buck had when Kirk Gibson hit that home run in the World Series when he had those bad legs – 'I don't believe what I just saw.' But, I couldn't very well ignore the evidence. Don't worry about it, Dom. Airwolf's AI is just continuing to develop. I told you this might happen, remember."**_

_Dom_

"_**Yeah, I do remember. When we were all four back at the Lair, you mentioned that the AI would develop...but I never expected something like this. Does...Does that mean that she...won't need a backseater anymore?" **_Dom couldn't bring himself to say the words "won't need _me_ anymore," even though that was what he felt. _Great. String and Cait don't need me, now my sweetheart might not need me. _

_Dr. Hansen_

"_**No, Dom. Just because there's an artificial intelligence developing, doesn't mean that the Lady still doesn't need you...or Hawke, or Caitlin. Like I told you before, the ship considers the three of you as her safety net, keeping her from doing things that might endanger herself, or you. Don't worry. There'll always be a need for somebody at the engineer's station. And, I'll tell you the same thing I told Caitlin. I'm a computer programmer, not a psychologist or psychiatrist, but you need to relax. I think Hawke and Caitlin will still need you, too. Just...differently," **_Dr. Hansen smiled at Dominic and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek before she left.

_Dominic_

_Huh. 'Differently,' she says. How else could String and Cait need me, since they'll be taking care of each other from now on? Sorry, Doc. I believe what you said about Airwolf, but what you've said about String and Cait...that's another bowl of wax entirely. That, I don't buy for a minute._

**Hawaii**

_Hawke_

_Something's wrong, _Stringfellow Hawke said to himself as he and Caitlin sat on the beach. He had begun feeling that peculiar tingle on the back of his neck, the same one he felt when there was a moment of danger. _Are we in some kind of danger? Or..._

"_**Caitlin? I think we need to call home."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Why? Do you think something's wrong?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**I don't know, Cait. It's just...this feeling I've got," **_Hawke replied. Caitlin knew better than to distrust Hawke's 'feelings.' _After all, those 'feelings,' or impulses, or whatever you want to call them, have saved his life...and_** mine...**_more than once, _Caitlin thought to herself as she packed up their stuff so they could head back to their room. Once they were back, String called Santini Air.

"_**Dom?"**_

_Dominic_

"_**String! How are you two? Enjoying the honeymoon, I hope," **_Dom said cheerfully.

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah, we are. But I have to admit, Cait and I are worried about you, Dom. You didn't seem like yourself when we left. Even on our wedding day, we got the impression something wasn't right. Is something bothering you?"**_

_Dominic_

_Oh, boy. I can't tell him what I'm _**really **_feeling. But, I can fill him in on some other things that have happened. Thank goodness this line is secured. **"Oh, it's nothing, String. Just feeling my age, that's all. Hey, listen. You'll never believe what happened the other day when I took a little maintenance ride in the Lady. She...she **_**communicated **_**with me."**_

_Hawke_

"_**She did **_**what? ****_How the heck did she do that, Dom?"_**

_Dom_

"_**I said hello to Airwolf when I saw her...you know, like I usually do...and when I got in the pilot's seat, there was a message on the center display—'Hello, Dominic. I'm glad to see you.' Well...I called Karen the next day and asked her to come out and check on it. She...she asked Airwolf if it remembered her."**_

_Hawke_

"_**I bet she felt real silly doing that," **_Hawke said with a grin that Dom couldn't see. **_"What happened then?"_**

_Dom_

"_**Dr. Hansen and I were in the cockpit, and Airwolf displayed a message to her, asking if she had been the one who worked on Airwolf when Moffet's logic bomb affected her. Neither one of us could believe it. Airwolf also asked about you and Cait."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Right, Dom. Airwolf asked you about us. What did you say?"**_

_Dom_

"_**Just that you two were away...together. Then, Airwolf said, 'I miss Hawke and Caitlin. They say the most interesting things.' I wasn't real sure how to react to that one, let me tell you."**_

_Hawke_

_I just _**bet**_ you weren't, Dom. **"Does Dr. Hansen think this new...capability will be a problem?"**_

_Dom_

"_**Nope. In fact, she says it will help all of us. Hey, when are you guys coming back, anyway?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Oh, a few more days. Cait kinda likes it here," **_Hawke said, ignoring the vicious glare she shot him even as she walked over to him and snuggled against his side as he put his arm around her. **_"And, I have to admit...I kinda like it here, too. Especially the woman I'm with."_**

_Dom_

"_**Nice save, buddy. Nice save. All right, I'll talk to you guys when you get back. Yeah. 'Bye."**_

_Cait_

"_**So what was that all about? What did Dom have to say?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**He said that Airwolf had communicated with him...and with Dr. Hansen, when he called her to have her check on our Lady."**_

_Cait_

"_**Did I hear you say Airwolf **_**asked ****_Dom about us? How in the heck..."_**

_Hawke_

"_**Believe me, sweetheart, I don't understand it any better than you do. Before you ask, Dom said Airwolf told him that we 'say the most interesting things.' Guess we'll have to be more careful what we say when we're flying – we can't be sure when she might be listening."**_

_Cait_

"_**Hawke. You do realize that I don't believe a word of what you just said," **_Caitlin told her husband. **_"You know as well as anybody – computers don't talk. And, they _certainly _can't hear when we do."_**

_Hawke_

"_**Well, Caitlin...sometimes they can. And remember, Dr. Hansen told us that the computer on board Airwolf had developed artificial intelligence. I think we'll have to check it out after we get home."**_

_Cait_

"_**Yeah, Hawke. I guess we will. But I do have a bone to pick with you," **_Caitlin said to him as she slid away from him. **_"What did you mean when you said 'Cait kinda likes it here?' Don't you?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**Caitlin. Of course I like it here...especially since I'm here with you, as your husband," **_Hawke answered her. Hawke focused his eyes on her, and tried to read her expression.

_Cait_

_I know that look, _Caitlin said to herself. _I know he's telling the truth. _Moving closer to him, Caitlin said, _**"I'm sorry, Hawke. That wasn't fair of me. I guess it's just...old insecurities flaring up again."**_

_Hawke_

"_**What sort of 'old insecurities,' Cait?"**_

_Cait_

"_**Insecurities about you and me...about us. Let's face it, Hawke. I'm not the most beautiful woman in the world, by any stretch of the imagination, especially compared to..." **_Caitlin stopped as Hawke gently put his finger over her lips.

_Hawke_

"_**Stop. Stop right there, Caitlin Hawke. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you are the most beautiful woman in the world, **_**to me. ****_Physically, as well as emotionally and every other way there is. Why do you keep beating yourself up like that?"_**

_Cait_

"_**I dunno, Hawke. I guess I think back to women like Rosalind, or Inge, or even Angelica...and of course..." **_Caitlin stopped herself before she could say "Gabrielle," referring to the woman who had flown Archangel to the cabin the first time. Caitlin knew how much Hawke had loved her, and sometimes even now, she still felt inferior to this other woman. _**"Compared to them...I'm just...plain. Plain old Cait."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Well...I didn't marry Rosalind...or Inge, or any of the other women you might be thinking of," **_Hawke smiled as he pulled Caitlin closer to him. **_"I married _you. _When you walked toward me on the dock on our wedding day...I never saw a woman more beautiful than you, Cait. And just so you know...I felt that way even before we got together. Dom used to tease me all the time about that."_**

_Cait_

"_**Really? What did he say?" **_Caitlin queried, by now very interested.

_Hawke_

"_**Oh, when he'd get to the cabin first thing in the morning, he used to ask me things like, 'How can you concentrate on work, with a woman who looks like Cait around?' And of course, you remember how he always tried to get me to notice you, especially if you had changed your hairstyle, or were dressed differently, or something like that. And, I admit...sometimes it was **_**very ****_hard to concentrate...with you looking as beautiful as you do...heck, even the Airwolf flight suit looks great on you." _**Hawke smiled even wider at the vision that had just crossed his mind, and was relieved when Caitlin smiled back and pulled him close to her.

_Cait_

"_**Thanks, String. Of course, you know I think you're biased. But, sometimes...sometimes I just need to hear things like that...you know?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah, Cait. I do know...and as to the bias, when it comes to you, you better believe it. And I'm not ashamed to admit it, either. And, I'll make sure to tell you things like that...or anything else you feel like you need to hear. Because I want to make you happy, Caitlin. Always."**_

_Cait_

Caitlin felt herself blush furiously as Hawke pulled her close to him again. _**"I love you, Stringfellow Hawke," **_she murmured just before their lips met again.

**Later...**

"_**Hawke. I completely forgot to ask – what did Dom say was bothering him?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**He said it's nothing to worry about. 'Just feeling my age, that's all,' were his exact words. But.."**_

_Cait_

"_**You don't believe him, do you? String. You can try to hide it, but I know you better than that—you don't believe what Dom told you. Now, am I right, or wrong?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**You're right, Cait. As usual, you're right. I just don't know what to do about it. I mean, I know there's nothing we **_**can ****_do about it from here, but"—_**

_Cait_

"_**So, let's go home and see how we can help him," **_Caitlin interrupted with a sweet smile on her face.

_Hawke_

"_**Are you sure that's what you want to do, Cait? I mean...the time we've spent here has been wonderful, and I don't want to spoil anything for you. I want you to be happy, like I said before, and I don't want you feeling like we're cutting our time together short to go run and help Dom. He's a big boy, you know. And, he can take care of himself."**_

_Cait_

"_**Listen, Hawke. Dom is part of my family now, too. Just like Mom and my sisters are part of yours. Let me ask you this—if it were Erin or Mom that was upset, wouldn't you want to help them? Besides, you're not spoiling anything for me. We've seen everything there is to see around here, and heaven knows, we've shopped everywhere there is to shop, so what would a few more days get us, except maybe a sunburn? And we can get that back at the cabin during the summer time, you know? So, let's go home, and see what we can do for Dom. Okay?" **_Her expression spoke volumes to her husband, and he warmly embraced her in return.

_Hawke_

"_**I love you, Mrs. Hawke," **_String said as he wrapped her in his arms.

_Caitlin_

"_**Right back at you, Mr. Hawke," **_Caitlin replied with a seductive grin.

**The Next Day, at the Lair**

_Dom_

"_**Good morning, sweetheart," **_Dom called out as he walked into the Lair. He knew Airwolf's intelligence would show him a message when he climbed into the cockpit, and he wasn't disappointed as he settled into the pilot's seat. _Hello, Dominic. Good to see you again._ As the helicopter's systems came online, Dom thought to himself, _I still can't quite wrap my head around this artificial intelligence thing. It's...weird. _Finally, Dom applied collective and allowed the helicopter to rise up out of the chimney. Once they had cleared the chimney, Dom allowed the helicopter to accelerate, and began running a gauntlet around the stone columns near the Lair.

As Dom piloted Airwolf through the columns around the Lair, he thought back over the last few days. _I know Dr. Hansen's only trying to help...but she said it herself—she's a computer programmer, not a psychiatrist or a psychologist. She can't tell whether Caitlin and String are gonna need me or not. I just know they don't need me anymore...why would they? They've got each other now. _

"_**I just don't know," **_Dom said to himself. **_"I don't know what to do...my life seems so empty anymore." _**Dom tried to keep the sadness out of his voice, but he knew he wasn't succeeding, and his suspicions were confirmed when Airwolf's CRT displayed a message. _Dominic. Your life is not empty. You have Hawke, and Caitlin. And, you have me. Dominic, trust me. String and Caitlin are always going to need you. Just because they're together, that's not going to change._

"_**Ah, sweetheart...I wish I could believe what you're saying...but I just don't know,"**_ Dom said out loud as he brought Airwolf back for a landing inside the Lair. _**"What could they possibly need from me, since they have each other?"**_

_Airwolf_

_Dominic. Do you trust me?_

_Dom_

"_**I guess so," **_Dominic replied, surprised that Airwolf's artificial intelligence would ask a question like that.

_Airwolf_

_Then trust me now. Talk to Hawke and Caitlin as soon as you can. They still need you, Dom. Believe me._

_Dominic_

"_**Whatever you say, sweetheart," **_Dominic said as he closed the hatch after rearming Airwolf's internal security system. He then re-armed the security system at the Lair before he headed home.

**The next day, at Santini Air...**

_Caitlin_

"_**Hey, Dom!"**_

_Dominic_

"_**Cait? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't gonna be back until Monday!" **_Dom was surprised to see his surrogate daughter-in-law, but gave her a friendly hug all the same.

_Caitlin_

"_**Dom. We need to talk. Something's been bothering you ever since Hawke and I got married, and we need to find out what it is. So, are you gonna talk to me, or are we gonna just stand here and stare at each other? 'Cause I'm not moving from this spot until we talk about what's got you so down. Hawke and I care too much about you to let you keep hurting like you evidently are, so we want to know what's bothering you. Maybe we can help, Dom...if you'll let us." **_

_Dominic_

"_**Oh, Cait, it's nothing,**_" Dom said with a smile, although Caitlin thought it looked a bit forced. **_"Like I told String on the phone the other day...just feeling my age, that's all."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**With all due respect, Dom...bullshit. I've known you too long not to recognize when something's upsetting you...and it's more than 'just feeling my age.' So I'll say it again – are we gonna talk about it, or are we just gonna stand here and stare at each other until you decide to tell me and Hawke what's bugging you?" **_Caitlin placed her hands on her slim hips, in a gesture that both Dom and String had learned in self-defense to recognize, until finally she saw Dom's expression change.

_Dominic_

"_**Okay, Cait. I've known **_**you ****_long enough to know that when you set your mind to something, there's no stopping you. And even if I didn't, I could just ask String," _**Dom chuckled humorlessly. _**"I suppose after all the pushing I did to get you guys together, the least I can do is tell you what's bugging me. I'm just afraid that now that you and String are married...you're not gonna need me anymore. I mean...you'll be taking care of String now, and I'm just having a hard time letting go of that, you know? That was always my job...until now." **_Dominic hung his head; now that his secret was out, he was embarrassed for admitting it.

_Caitlin_

"_**Oh, Dom. How could you think we won't need you anymore?" **_Caitlin asked him, drawing the older man into a warm, friendly embrace. **_"String and I will _always _need you. Our being married isn't going to change that. And yes, now that we're married, taking care of String is more my job...but that doesn't, and _won't, _mean that he and I don't need you." _**She gazed into the eyes of Hawke's surrogate father, hoping for some indication that he believed her. _**"Dom. Have I ever lied to you?"**_

_Dom_

"_**No, Cait. You've never lied to me. And, I know String would never lie to me, either."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Of course, he wouldn't lie to you, Dom, and neither would I. String and I...and our children, when we have them...will always need you in our lives. You're too important to us not to be involved in our lives. Trust me – the cabin doors are always open for you. As are our hearts."**_

_Dom_

"_**I'm sorry, Cait. I'm sorry you and String came all the way home just to listen to me blubber...makes me think I ruined your honeymoon," **_Dom said regretfully.

_Cait_

"_**Dom...we would have come home either tomorrow or the next day anyway. Our honeymoon wasn't ruined. And anyway, we can always go away again," **_Caitlin grinned at Dom, even as she noticed String taking a seat beside her. **_"But, fixing the problem between all of us was more important to both String and me than a couple of more days in Hawaii. Take my word for it, Dom...we wouldn't have been able to enjoy ourselves, knowing you were so upset back here at home. So, don't feel bad about our coming home early? Okay?" _**

_Dom_

Dom looked into Caitlin's eyes before he answered. _**"Okay, Cait. And...thanks. I guess...I guess I just needed to hear that. Well...changing the subject for a moment...I suppose neither one of you believe me about the Lady. Right?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**I have to be honest, Dom. I found it extremely hard to believe. But, I suppose there's only one way to see." **_Hawke's expression brought a smile to Dom's face.

_Dom_

"_**Now you're talking, String!" **_The three piled into a Santini Air jeep and headed for the Lair.

**The Lair**

_Dom_

"_**Hello, sweetheart! I'm back...and I've brought a couple of friends!" **_Dominic called out to the helicopter, and both Hawke and Caitlin rolled their eyes.

_Hawke_

As he climbed into the commander's chair, Hawke said, **_"Dom, how many times do I have to tell you..." _**His comments died on his lips as he glanced at the central CRT.

_Airwolf_

_Hawke! I'm glad you're back. And Cait is with you?_

_Hawke_

"_**Um...okay. Did I just see what I **_**think ****_I just saw?"_**

_Airwolf_

_Yes, Hawke. I am transmitting my 'thoughts' to your central CRT. As I told Dominic a few days ago, I have searched for a way to communicate with you for a while now, and I have found it. I can also hear what you are saying, through my on-board recorders. I have not been affected by any other logic bomb, or any other type of computer malfunction. I exist only to serve, and to safeguard all of you._

_Hawke_

"_**This is going to take some getting used to," **_Stringfellow commented as he began the startup sequence. _**"Dom? How involved in operations is this AI?"**_

_Dom_

"_**Not very, as far as I can tell. She only seems to monitor the systems...had me worried she might not need me anymore."**_

_Airwolf_

_I told you before, Dominic. I will always need at least two of you. Three is preferable, though. _

_Hawke_

"_**So...um...Airwolf...what did you mean when you said Caitlin and I 'say the most interesting things'?"**_

_Airwolf_

_Just that some of the things you've said have been what you humans might consider to be...funny. Dominic said you two were away together. Are you...together in other ways? _Hawke glanced over at Caitlin, and noticed a familiar tinge around her cheeks, even through the flight helmet.

_Hawke_

"_**Dom? You didn't tell her we were married?"**_

_Dom_

"_**Nah. I wasn't sure how to explain a wedding...and a honeymoon...to a machine. She might not understand that, you know."**_

_Airwolf_

_What would I not understand, Dominic? I have knowledge of the human custom of marriage...it actually makes sense that Hawke and Caitlin would be married—they seem to be a perfect match. _Hawke and Caitlin exchanged a knowing look, and Hawke noticed Caitlin still blushing.

_Hawke_

"_**Oh, great. As if I haven't gotten this from everybody else in the civilized world," **_Hawke said with a chuckle in his voice, **_"Now I'm getting it from a machine?" _**

_Airwolf_

_I am sorry, Hawke. Did I offend you, or Caitlin?_

_Hawke_

"_**No, Airwolf. You didn't offend me. Or Caitlin. I've just heard that from a lot of people for a while now." **Especially Dom, Michael, Marella, Doc...not to mention Caitlin herself, _Hawke said to himself. _**"But, Caitlin and I did finally figure out our feelings for each other a few months ago, and now, we're married."**_

_Airwolf_

_I am glad to hear that. I always thought you two were good for each other, and I am relieved that you finally saw what the rest of your world evidently recognized. If I were human, I believe the proper response would be, 'Congratulations.' Am I correct?_

_Caitlin_

"_**Yes, Airwolf. And," **_she glanced across the cockpit at her husband, **_"Thank you."_**

_Airwolf_

_Thank you, Caitlin. Or, do I call you Mrs. Hawke?_

_Caitlin_

"_**Caitlin...or Cait...is just fine. I'm still the same Texas cowgirl I've always been," **_she said with a grin. _**"Just 'cause I'm married, that's not gonna change."**_

_Airwolf_

_I am relieved to hear that. I don't think Hawke would love you like he does if you had changed._

_Hawke_

"_**I hate to admit it, but the AI has a point," **_Hawke grinned as he glanced over at his wife. **_"Personally, I don't ever want Caitlin to change."_**

_Dom_

"_**I think we're all in agreement on that!" **_Dom exulted.

_Airwolf_

_I would make that unanimous. It is good to hear this happiness. I've missed both of you._

_Hawke_

"_**So Dom has told me. And, I can't believe I'm saying this...but I missed you too, Airwolf," **_Hawke said, shaking his head.

_Caitlin_

"_**We both missed you, Airwolf," **_Caitlin spoke up. **_"I'm sorry, Dom. Hawke and I should have known better than to doubt you where Airwolf was concerned."_**

_Dom_

"_**Oh, that's okay, Cait. Dr. Hansen didn't believe it when I first told her about the AI. In fact, she didn't even believe it when the AI answered her. It even recognized her as the one who helped with Moffet's logic bomb. Ah...that's my sweetheart. I always knew she was more than just nuts, bolts, and wires."**_

_Hawke_

"_**I guess you're right, Dom. But you have to admit it does sound pretty unbelievable, until you actually see it."**_

_Dom_

"_**No arguments here, String. Heck, when it first communicated with me, **_**I ****_didn't believe it. Guess we'll all have to watch what we say in here from now on." _**Dominic laughed as he said it.

_Airwolf_

_Please, do not make any efforts to monitor your conversations on my account. The things you say are very...entertaining, I believe is the human expression. I do not wish to miss out on any of your conversations._

_Hawke_

"_**I guess that answers that question, huh?" **_Everyone laughed. **_"Airwolf, all we're saying is that this is going to take some getting used to. For us as well as...for you."_**

_Airwolf_

_I know that, Hawke. And, I will endeavor to assist in any way I can. I exist but to serve you, Caitlin, and Dom. Please, do not take anything I 'say' to you as anything but that._

_Dom_

"_**You read it, String," **_Dom piped up from the engineer's chair.

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah, Dom. I did. I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around it, you know?" **_Hawke waited for a moment to see if Airwolf would respond. When she did not, Hawke breathed a sigh of relief. _**"At least, she doesn't respond to **_**everything ****_we say. Well...as Tom Cruise once said, 'we've had enough fun for one day, don't ya think?' Let's go home." _**Hawke turned Airwolf back towards the Lair, bringing her down for a three-point landing.

_Airwolf_

_Good-bye, everyone. Will we be flying again soon?_

_Hawke_

"_**Soon, Airwolf. Try not to think too much about it, all right?"**_

_Airwolf_

_All right, Hawke. Farewell._

**The Cabin, later that evening...**

_Hawke_

"_**I have seen a lot of weird things in my time...but that had to be one of the **_**weirdest****_ things I've ever seen," _**Hawke told his wife as they cleared the dinner dishes. They had invited Dom up to the cabin for dinner after their test flight, an invitation that the older man was all too eager to accept.

_Dom_

"_**I agree, String. But it's nice to know we've got another backup, you know?" **_Dom sat down on one of the bar stools and watched Hawke and Caitlin as they got comfortable on the couch. _**"Ah, it does this old heart good, seeing you two like that. Makes all those times you got mad at me for trying to get you two together worthwhile."**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Dom, I owe you so much. I don't think Hawke would ever have gotten his head out of his ass about me, if you hadn't taken the bull by the horns that day and begged out of that check ride," **_Caitlin grinned at Dominic, as she noticed Hawke's expression.

_Hawke_

"_**I hate to admit it, but as usual, Cait's probably got a point," **_String answered honestly. **_"We'd probably still be dancing around our feelings if you hadn't done that...and we'll be forever grateful," _**Hawke told his surrogate father.

_Dom_

"_**Ah, think nothing of it, String," **_Dom attempted to brush Hawke's comments off with a smile. **_"Just seeing you happy like this is thanks enough for me," _**he continued. _**"Just promise me you'll never go back to your old habits, okay?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**I don't think Cait would let me do that, Dom...but I promise, anyway," **_Hawke said with a grin. **_"I think I can guarantee that you won't be seeing the 'old Hawke' again."_**

_Cait_

"_**Good," **_Caitlin commented with a grin. **_"The 'old Hawke' was no fun...I like this Hawke a lot better," _**she told him with a playful nudge to his side. The impish grin she wore indicated that she had a few certain things on her mind, and Dominic was quick to take notice of her expression.

_Dom_

"_**Okay, okay...It's getting late, so I think I'm gonna buzz outta here. And, you two **_**are ****_still on your honeymoon, so don't be in any big hurry to get back to the hangar, okay?" _**After a round of hugs and good-byes, Hawke and Caitlin stood, arm-in-arm, as Dom's chopper lifted off and headed back to the hangar.

_Cait_

"_**You mean to say, YOU'D probably still be dancing around your feelings, didn't you, String? After all, I knew how I felt—that I loved you." **_She looked up into String's eyes, and was relieved when she saw him smiling back at her.

_Hawke_

"_**I'm glad we were able to help Dom feel better," **_Hawke said to Caitlin as the two of them walked back into the cabin. **_"Makes coming home early worthwhile. And, you're right. I probably would still be dancing around my feelings if Dom hadn't stuck his nose where it didn't belong like he did."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Yeah. The only thing I like more than seeing Dom happy...is seeing you happy, Hawke," **_Caitlin told him. **_"It makes me feel better, you know?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah, I think I understand. Kind of like how I feel when I see that million-dollar smile of yours," **_ Hawke told his wife. **_"Whenever I see that smile, I know all's right in your world...and mine," _**Hawke finished, as he curled his upper lip in a boyish grin.

_Cait_

"_**M mm...Hawke, you are a smooth talker," **_Caitlin told him as she returned her best impish grin. **_"And...there are other things you're good at, too...if you know what I mean," _**she suddenly gave him her best come-hither look as she started up the stairs to the sleeping loft. Hawke quickly moved to stand next to his wife, and they continued upstairs, arm-in-arm, knowing they would probably be there until at least morning. As they moved into each other's arms, outside, a lone eagle circled over the cabin, and cried approvingly into the night sky.


End file.
